


Sara's Decision

by ArrowverseFan833



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 55,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833
Summary: After Oliver died during Crisis, it was the last straw for Sara. All of her closest friends and family were now dead. She makes a decision in which she hopes will help her save those that are closest to her. See how this decision effect things in the future.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Sara had been thinking a lot since Oliver had died during crisis. She had been thinking about how everyone she knew had died since she had left to be a Legend. She was upset that everyone that knew her before the Gambit had died except her mother so that only left her with one thing to do.

"Gideon, I need you to do something for me." Sara said

"What do you need Captain?" Gideon asked.

"Can you make the Mirakuru cure that Oliver go from Star Labs in 2014?" Sara asked

"Yes, I can do that Captain." Gideon said.

"Get to work on it and make a lot of it just in case." Sara said.

"Right away Captain. It should only take a hour or so." Gideon said.

While Gideon was working on the cure, Sara got her supplies ready and she thought about what she was about to do. She had to go back and change things. She didn't think that she could live with things the way they are now. Oliver was the last straw.

"The cure is ready Captain." Gideon said.

"Ok Gideon, is there a way that I can put my mind in my younger body back in 2012?" Sara asked.

"There can't be a two of you in one time so you will automatically be joined with your younger self. What are you planning Captain?" Gideon asked.

"I am going back in time Gideon. I need you to wipe the crew's minds so that it is like I was never here. Make Ava Captain and everything will be fine." Sara said.

"I will do that Captain. Just don't change things to much or the crew will know that something is up. I hope you get what you want out of this." Gideon said.

"It will be better for everyone because they will be alive and not dead." Sara said.

"Any last orders Captain?" Gideon asked.

"Don't let the team know that I am changing things. If they find out they will come back and stop it." Sara said.

"I will not tell them anything Captain." Gideon said.

"Thank you and Goodbye Gideon." Sara said.

Sara stayed until she knew that the crew's minds had been wiped. Once that was done, she got one of the portal watches and opened a portal to 2012. She woke up in her room that was hers when she was part of the League. Before she had left the ship, Sara had also had Gideon get everything about Malcolm Merlyn and his undertaking and give her a copy of the files. She got the information and went into the room was Ras thrown was and said, "Master I have found some information that you might want to see."

"Bring it to me and I will see if it is worth my interest." Ras said.

Sara took the folder to him and waited while he read the file. "This is very interesting. How did you come to have this file?" Ras asked.

"I acquired it the last time I was in Starling City." Sara said.

"What do you want? You wouldn't bring this to me unless you wanted something." Ras said.

"I will kill Malcolm Merlyn for you in exchange for my release." Sara said.

"Very well. Either you kill Merlyn, or he will kill you. You are released either way." Ras said.

"Thank you Master." Sara said and then she went to go and pack her things so that she could go home.

Sara traveled to China so that it would look like she was found on an Island just like Oliver was. When she got to China, she calls her dad and said "Dad, it's me Sara. They found me on an island. I'm alive and I am coming home."

"Oh, my baby girl. I am so happy. When will you be at the airport? I will pick you up." Quentin said.

"They are going to take me straight to the hospital so that I can get a checkup. You can pick me up there. I should be there tomorrow. I will call you when I land." Sara said.

"Ok, I will see you then. I love you so much sweetie." Quentin said.

"Love you to dad." Sara said and hung up.

The next day Sara landed in Starling City and was taken straight to the hospital for her checkup. After the doctor was done checking her over, he left the room to give her some privacy to change into her clothes. She could hear the doctor telling someone about all the injuries that she had and then all of a sudden, the door opened, and her father and Laurel walked in. The both came up to her and hugged her. All of them were crying they were so happy.

"I am so glad you are alive. I forgive you for everything. After seeing some of what Oliver went through, I just couldn't be mad at either of you anymore." Laurel said.

"I am glad that you forgive me for what I did, but I wouldn't blame you if you were still mad at me. So, did you two get back together?" Sara asked.

"No, I am actually with Tommy now." Laurel said.

"Well that a change. I am happy for you." Sara said.

"Thanks." Laurel said.

"Ok, lets go home." Quentin said.

Sara went to Laurel's apartment. She was going to be staying there until she got back on her feet and got a job. Later that night she looked at Laurel and said "So, what do people do for fun around her now?"

"Well Tommy is running Oliver's club so I guess we can go there if you want." Laurel said.

"Sounds good. Do they know that I am alive?" Sara asked.

"Not yet. Sorry to say this but you are not a big celebrity look Ollie, so your return was very quiet." Laurel said.

"That's ok. I like it better that way. I don't really like the attention anymore." Sara said.

"Ok, lets go get dressed. You can borrow one of my dresses." Laurel said and Sara nodded as the went to go get ready to go to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sara and Laurel got to the club they got to walk to the front of the line because Laurel was dating Tommy. The girls walked into the club and they saw Oliver and Tommy standing at the bar having a drink.

"Hey, go over there and distract them. I want to surprise them." Sara said and Laurel nodded.

Before Laurel left though she turned to Sara and said "I just wanted to let you know. I am happy with Tommy, so if you want to try things out with Oliver, I am fine with that."

"We'll see." Sara said and then Laurel left to go talk to the guys.

She made sure that their backs were to Sara so that they didn't see her coming toward them. When Sara got to where the guys were, she wrapped her arms around Oliver from behind and whispered in his ear "Well looks like you aren't the only one that is back from the dead."

"Sara! You're alive?" Oliver said.

"Yep, someone found me on a island two days ago." Sara said.

"It's good to see you alive Sara. So, when do you want your party?" Tommy said with a smile while giving her a hug.

"No need for a party Tommy. That's not really my scene anymore." Sara said.

"Sorry, but when someone comes back from the dead, they get a party. Just ask Oliver." Tommy said.

"Fine. Whenever you want to have it is fine. Not like I have any plans." Sara said.

"Ok, so is Friday, here good?" Tommy asked and Sara just nodded.

"Hey, can we talk in private?" Oliver asked and Sara nodded as she followed him to his office upstairs.

"So, where have you really been?" Oliver asked.

"I was saved by the League of Assassins. They took me in and trained me. I am released as long as I kill the one you know as the Dark Archer. He is a former member of the League and he is betraying their code." Sara said.

"Well that is going to be tough because he beat the shit out of me not to long ago." Oliver said.

"Don't worry, I know his true identity so I will get him when he is least expecting it." Sara said.

"So, what have you been up to since you got back home?" Sara asked.

"Come with me and I will show you." Oliver said as he led Sara to the basement door and entered the code to open the door.

When they got to the bottom of the steps Oliver switched on the lights and Sara look around at all the equipment and then came to a stop in front of Oliver's suit.

"I never thought I would see this hood again. I am sure you are honoring Shado with what you do every night." Sara said.

"I try. Would you like to join me? I could always use a partner." Oliver said with a smile.

"I was hoping that you would ask. I have been keeping up with you for a while." Sara said.

"So, partners?" Oliver asked.

"Partner." Sara said.

"So, do you need help with the Dark Archer?" Oliver asked.

"No. I have to do this on my own." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"You know, you look really good in that dress." Oliver said.

"Ollie, are you trying to seduce me?" Sara said.

Oliver smiled and said, "If I am, is it working?"

Sara jumped at Oliver and put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while kissing him. Oliver took Sara over to the bed that he had setup in case he had to stay in the basement once he got back from a mission. They made love for an hour before they got dressed so they could go back upstairs.

"Ollie, I can't keep this from my family. I have to tell them who I really am." Sara said.

"I don't think that is a good idea Sara. Your dad is really coming after me hard." Oliver said.

"I have something to tell you and I know it is going to sound weird, but I need you to know that it is true." Sara said.

"You can tell me anything." Oliver said.

"Ok, my mind is from eight years in the future. I know everything that is going to happen for the next eight years. So, trust me, they will be ok with it and so will your family." Sara said.

"Ok, say I believe you. Who all ends up joining me on the team in the future?" Oliver asks.

"Diggle becomes Spartan, I join for a while, but I leave, that is not happening this time though, Laurel becomes Black Canary, Thea becomes Speedy, Roy Harper becomes Arsenal, and Felicity is Overwatch or your tech genius. There are others but if this team stays together you don't need the others. This was always the best team." Sara said.

"Ok, being that you don't even know Diggle and Felicity, yet I guess believe you. I will think about telling mom and Thea. Let's head back upstairs before we are missed." Oliver said.

They walked back up the stairs and Sara had her arm through Oliver's when they got to where Tommy and Laurel were standing.

"So, where have you two been or so I even want to know?" Tommy asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Merlyn. Ollie was just giving me a tour." Sara said.

"For an hour?" Laurel said with a raised eyebrow.

Sara blushes and then she says "Ok, we might have had a little bit of fun while we were gone too."

"Like I told you, if you want to try things with Ollie, I am ok with it. You deserve to be happy." Laurel said and Sara nodded and got on her toes to give Oliver a kiss.

"Ok, so this has been fun, but I am really getting tired. You know sleeping on an island is not that comfortable." Sara said.

"You can come to the mansion if you want to. I know Thea will be happy to see you." Oliver said.

"You just want me there so you can have your way with me." Sara said with a smile.

"That doesn't hurt either, but I figured you would be more comfortable in a bed than on a couch." Oliver said while smiling back at her.

"Go on. I will see you tomorrow for lunch. Have fun you two." Laurel said while winking at them.

Sara and Oliver left to go to the mansion. They were going to talk about their plans for the team and also talk about what had happened to them since they were separated after the Amazo.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sara met up with Laurel for lunch. They sat down and began to talk about what Sara was going to do with her time, like what kind of a job she wanted and stuff like that. Sara knew that she had to tell Laurel the truth about who she was so she said "Laurel, I have some things that I need to tell you and they might be hard to hear but I want to be honest with you."

"You can tell me anything." Laurel said.

"Ok. So, I was on the island with Oliver during his second year there. We got separated and I was rescued by a group called the League of Assassins. They took me in and trained me for the last 3 and a half years. My master gave me one more mission to complete and then I will be released from my servitude. Here comes the weird part though. I am from 2020. I traveled back in time because I made a lot of mistakes and a lot of people have died because I was not here. I could take it anymore so I came back to the first year that the Hood was active so that I could help him protect this city." Sara said.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in but I do believe you. So, who all has died?" Laurel asked.

"Tommy is supposed to die in three months because of something called the undertaking, Moira die next year in something called the siege, Thea gets stabbed by my master two years from now. You die three years from now in iron heights prison in a raid, Dad dies in five years because he is protecting the hood and someone else, and last but not least Oliver died five days ago in 2020, saving the world." Sara said.

"Wow, I just got one question. Why does all of this seem to revolve around Oliver. He has already proven that he is not the Hood." Laurel said and Sara gave her a look like saying "Come on Laurel, you know better than that."

"So, Oliver is the Hood. How could he have beat the lie detector test that he took though." Laurel asked.

"We have been trained to control ourselves so that no one can ready us. It comes in handy in a lot of situations." Sara said.

"Ok, I was wondering why the Hood always seemed to want to protect me. I guess I know why now." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but you can't let him know that I told you about him. He will tell you soon. I have already told him that he needs to tell his family." Sara said.

"I understand and I won't tell him." Laurel said.

"Anymore questions?" Sara asked.

"Just one. When can I join the team? I know I need training, but I feel like I need to do more than just being a lawyer." Laurel said.

"I can start training you when you are ready. Then once Oliver tells you about himself, he can train you as well and when you are ready, we will take you in the field, but not until then." Sara said.

"I am ready to start now. Just tell me when and I will be ready to start." Laurel said.

"Meet Ollie and I at Verdant tonight. I will try to talk him into telling you tonight. That way you can train with him while I am out taking care of the dark archer." Sara said.

"So, you know who the dark archer is then?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I do." Sara said with a sad look on her face.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Laurel asked.

"I'd rather not but since I am trying to be honest, I will tell you. It's Malcolm Merlyn." Sara said.

"So, you have to kill my boyfriend's dad to get your freedom?" Laurel said.

"Unfortunately." Sara said.

After that, they decided to talk about happier topic like Sara being back with Oliver and Laurel being with Tommy. After they had finished eating lunch, they went their separate ways. Laurel going back to CNRI and Sara going back to the mansion.

Sara was able to talk Oliver into telling Laurel his secret that night at the club. When they arrived at the club that night, they met Laurel at the bar. Oliver walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Can you come with Sara and me. I have something to tell you."

Laurel nodded and followed them to the basement door and opened it. They walked down the stairs and Oliver turned on the lights so that the lair lit up. "Wow, so I am guessing you are the Hood then." She walked up to Oliver and hugged him. "Thank you for looking out for me." Laurel said.

"I still care for you Laurel. Maybe not the same way now that Sara is back, but I would do anything for you because you are my friend." Oliver said.

"Thank you for letting me in on this. So, when can I start training?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to work with you on somethings while Sara is out making sure she gets release from the League." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

Sara went and changed into her Canary suit while Laurel was changing into her workout clothes. Sara then headed out to take care of Merlyn for good this time. He was the cause for so much pain the first time around. That would not happen this time.

Sara arrived at the Merlyn mansion and snuck inside using her stealth that she had learn from her League training. She heard noise coming from the sitting room. She walked to the door and saw Malcolm sitting there watching the new. She took out one of her knives and threw it at him. He picked up a book really quickly to block the knife. "So, how did Ras find out about my plans to destroy the Glades?"

"That is none of your business Merlyn. All you need to know is that you will never get the chance." Sara said.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to kill you." Malcolm said.

"You can try, but it will be you that dies tonight." Sara said.

Sara then went on the attack with her staff. Malcolm had a sword nearby on the wall, so he used that to block Sara's attack. Sara quickly got the upper hand when she was able to knock the sword away. She then hit Malcolm in the face which dazed him. She went around behind him and put her staff to his throat ready to snap his neck.

"You better kill me now because if I ever find out who you are, I will go after your friends and family." Malcolm said.

"Oh, don't worry. It was always my plan to kill you. I just wanted to see your face when you realized that you were beat." Sara said and then she snapped his neck, killing Malcolm instantly.

She then put a file next to Malcolm's body so that the police would know why Malcolm was dead. She then left the house and headed back to Verdant. When she got there, she walked into the secret door that led into the back of the basement. When she entered the basement, she saw Oliver giving Laurel some tips for her training. It looked like she was going to be a quick learner and was going to be out in the field within the next year.

Oliver and Laurel turned around to see that Sara was watching them. Laurel said "So, I am guessing that you are a free woman now."

"Yep, it is over, and I just spared a whole lot of people some pain." Sara said.

"I love your suit. It is so cool." Laurel said.

"I'm glad you like it because you are the one who takes up the mantel of Black Canary." Sara said.

"That is a cool name but what do you wear?" Laurel asked.

Sara went over to a case and opened it up and pull out her White Canary suit from the future. "I am known as White Canary and you Ollie, become Green Arrow. You are the biggest hero of the world. You just saved the world five days ago for me and that's what makes me love you. I just didn't realize it until then." Sara said.

Oliver walks up to her and kisses her, but then he sees the vials of liquid that is in the case her suit is in and asked, "What is in those vials?"

"It is for what is to come. It is a cure." Sara said.

"It looks like the mirakuru cure from on the Amazo." Oliver said and he looked at Sara, but she could not keep eye contact with him.

"Let's not talk about that now. How about we go home? I got some energy that I need to work off." Sara said and winked at Oliver, so everyone decided to call it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sara and Oliver woke up in his bed at the Queen mansion. Oliver had been thinking about when he was going to tell Thea the truth about him.

"Hey, I was wondering, should I tell Thea about myself now or wait a little while?" Oliver asked.

"How about you give it until tonight think about it and then you will know." Sara said.

Oliver gave her a kiss and said "I think that is a good idea. I don't know what I would do without you."

"As long as you will have me, you will never have to find out." Sara said giving him another kiss.

There was a knock at the door and the person outside said "Hey Ollie can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah, I will be right there Speedy." Oliver said as he got up and put some clothes on and went to answer the door.

"So, what's up?" Oliver said.

"I was wondering if we could maybe hang out today. I want to get to know you again and I think this might be the best way to do that." Thea said.

"I think that would be great. I don't have to be at the club until seven tonight anyways." Oliver said.

"Oh, and by the way, tell Sara that she needs to be a little more quiet. She is loud enough to keep the whole house awake." Thea said while she was laughing at the look on her brother's face.

"I will keep that in mind Thea." Sara said from inside the bedroom.

Later that day Sara went to Verdant. She had an interview with Tommy. She was going to try to be a bartender for the club just like she did the last time she was here.

"This is just a formality. You already have the job. I remember that you were a bartender when you were in college. I also remember you making good drinks." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy. I could really use the income." Sara said.

"You know, you could always just live off of Oliver." Tommy said while laughing.

"I guess I could say that my sister could live off of you as well. You know us Lance girls we like to do things for ourselves." Sara said while also laughing.

"So, where is Oliver anyways?" Tommy asked.

"He is hanging out with Thea today. She wanted to find a way to get close to him again." Sara said.

"That good. I have noticed them being distant since he returned home." Tommy said.

"Well hopefully that will change soon." Sara said.

"Well I think you are hired. Can you start tonight?" Tommy said.

"What time do you need me here?" Sara asked.

"Be here at seven." Tommy said.

"See you then." Sara said and then she gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and left to go home so that she could shower and change clothes.

When Sara returned to the bar at seven, it had not gotten busy yet, so she went behind the bar and got to know the other bartenders that she was going to be working with. Oliver then walked up to the bar and they started to talk about his day with Thea.

"So, how was your day hanging out with your sister?" Sara asked.

"It was really good; I think I am ready to tell her my secret. I will probably tell her tomorrow at the mansion." Oliver said.

"I am proud of you Ollie. This will be very good for you." Sara said.

As Sara said this, Thea came running up to the bar crying. "Ollie some man just came out of nowhere and jumped me and my friend and when I woke up my friend was gone. I don't know what to do." Thea said.

"I promise you Speedy, we will find your friend." Oliver said as the television changed to what looked like a young man tied up.

"I am going to go and call the police, Ok." Oliver said to Thea as he walked to the basement followed closely by Sara.

"Felicity, I need you to track the signal from that video." Oliver said.

"The signal looks like it is moving but it is not following any roads." Felicity said.

"I think there used to be some old subway systems in that area. See if you can find the layouts for them." Sara said.

"Good idea. Yep, looks like they are on the subway. Looks like the next place you will be able to jump on board will be the platform and 6th street." Felicity said.

"You go on and take care of this one Ollie. I will go up there and take care of your sister. Plus, I don't need to flake out on my job on my first day." Sara said as she left and went back upstairs.

Sara and Thea were sitting at the bar watching this so called "Savior" getting ready to kill Roy on city wide television when all of a sudden, they heard a window smashing and they then heard the Hood trying to talk the man down. In the end it had not worked, and the Hood had to take the man down. Thea was sobbing she was so happy that Roy was ok. She also told herself that if she ever meets the Hood that she would have to be sure to thank him.

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver walked back into the bar and saw Thea talking to Sara at the bar. Sara saw him walking up to the bar and gave him a smile and when he reached the bar, she gave him a kiss.

Sara then looked at Oliver and said "I think we need to get some supplies out of the basement. Why don't you come with us Thea? You might end up part owner of this place one day and you will need to know what to do."

"I don't want to come with y'all if this is just some way for y'all to get away so you can have sex. I have heard enough of that lately." Thea said.

"No, we are really going for supplies. Now come on." Sara said.

"Ok. I do like the idea of us making this a family business thought." Thea said and Oliver smiled, thinking that he would like that too.

When they got to the basement door Oliver entered the code and opened the door. He went down first and got to the light switch and turned on the lights. It took Thea's eyes a second to adjust to the light, but then she saw something she never thought she would see. She turned around to Oliver and said "Oh my God. You're the Hood."

"I hope you don't think bad of me for some of the things I have done." Oliver said.

"How could I think badly of you. I think it is great what you are doing and by the way you did just save my boyfriend not to long ago." Thea said as she ran over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Thank You Speedy, I was afraid that you would hate me because I am a monster." Oliver said.

"I could never look at you badly Ollie. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Thea said.

"So, how do you play into this Sara?" Thea asked.

"Of course, I have not been back for that long, but I am the one who took care of Malcolm Merlyn last night." Sara said.

"Wow, so which of these suits is yours?" Thea asked.

"Mine is the white one. I am known as the White Canary." Sara said.

"That's cool. Who is this black and yellow suit (the suit is the same suit at Laurel from Earth 2 wore) right here?" Thea asked.

"That suit is for a new recruit that we are training right now." Sara said when all of a sudden, the back door to the basement opened and Laurel walked in with her workout clothes on.

"You're part of this too Laurel?" Thea asked.

"She is the new recruit Thea." Sara said.

"So, what is your code name going to be Laurel?" Thea asked.

"It is going to be Black Canary." Laurel said.

"The Canary sisters. That sound pretty cool." Thea said.

"Yeah it does. So, do you have anymore questions Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"Just one. How do I sign up?" Thea asked with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver and Sara sitting in Laurel's apartment with Tommy, waiting for her to get home from work so that they could go out to eat because she had canceled for lunch because she had a meeting. When Laurel walked into her apartment, she had the boy with her that Oliver and Sara had seen earlier that day.

"Hey, did you hire him to be your bodyguard too?" Sara said as she smiled at the young boy.

"No, his parents were killed earlier today, and he is going to stay here tonight." Laurel said.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. How about the three of you stay at the mansion tonight. We have a lot of security." Oliver said.

"I think that is a good idea." Laurel said because she knew that there would be four vigilantes there to protect the boy.

Sara, Oliver, and Laurel walked into the kitchen to have a private conversation. "So, this is Rasmus, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah he is the one I had the case against. You going to take him out?" Laurel asked.

"No, I am trying not to kill unless I have to. I am just trying to get a confession. Sara, you stay at the house with them and I will get back as soon as I can." Oliver said and everyone nodded in agreement.

While Oliver was out getting a confession from Rasmus, Diggle called and said "I have a lead on Deadshot. I could use your help. I need you there in thirty minutes."

"Send me the directions and I will be there." Oliver said.

Oliver got his confession from Rasmus and turned him into the police. He called Sara and said "Hey, I have got to help Diggle with something. I will be there as soon as I can."

As Oliver was about to hang up his phone Sara said "Hey the current just went out. I think we are about to have trouble."

"I will be there in a few minutes." Oliver said.

"What about Dig?" Sara asked.

"He will understand. My family is under attack. If he doesn't then that is his problem." Oliver said.

Sara hung up her phone and turned to Laurel and said "Here take this. It is a retractable staff. You might need it."

"Thanks." Laurel said.

Sara left the room to change into her suit and get ready to fight. She walked into Thea's room to tell her to get ready. Thea wasn't going to do much because she just started training but they could use her as a sniper. She had been showing that she was very competent with a bow.

When Sara walked out into the hall, she heard a noise telling her that someone was around the corner, so she snuck up to the corner so that she could get a better look. She looked around the corner and saw that it was Oliver in his Hood suit.

"Everything is clear up here. Let go check downstairs. Thea take a sniper position up here." Oliver said and Thea went to get into position while Sara and Oliver went downstairs where they came face to face with the assassin.

"Now why would the vigilantes be here of all places?" The assassin asked them.

"We heard someone was after an innocent kid so we thought we would look out for him." Sara said.

The next thing they knew, and arrow came down and hit the assassin in the shoulder. While he was momentarily disoriented because of the pain Oliver and Sara attacked. There was a lot of noise be made because surprisingly the assassin was a nearly a match in hand to hand combat with Oliver and Sara. The noise cause Laurel and Tommy to get worried. Laurel extended her staff and said "Tommy, watch out for Taylor. I am going to help them."

"What are you talking about? Your self-defense class will be no help against an assassin." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I need you to trust me ok." Laurel said and Tommy nodded.

When Laurel got to the bottom of the stairs she got into the fight with Sara and Oliver. With the three of them going up against the assassin, he didn't stand a chance. Sara got behind the assassin and put her staff to his throat and said "You think you can just go around and kill whole families just for money. Well for going after a kid you have left me no choice." Sara said and she snapped the assassin's neck.

"I need to go check on Tommy and Taylor." Laurel said.

"Let us take the lead. I know it was only supposed to be one assassin, but you can never be to safe." Sara said.

"What are you going to tell Tommy? He is going to ask why the vigilantes are here." Laurel said.

"This might be all of our chances to come clean to him. He deserves to know that his girlfriend and friends are vigilantes." Sara said and Laurel nodded.

"Speedy fall in behind us and watch our backs." Oliver said.

"I got your backs." Thea said.

The four of them made their way to the room where Tommy and Taylor were located. They opened the door and went into the room with Oliver and Thea having arrows nocked and Laurel and Sara at the ready with their staffs. Tommy looked out from the closet that he and Taylor were hiding in to see the vigilantes known as the Hood and the White Canary, along with a different one he had never seen before in a yellow suit that looked like the Hood, standing there with Laurel.

"You three get away from her." Tommy said.

"Calm down Tommy. Tell Taylor to stay in the closet and so that he can't see or hear what is going on out here." Laurel said.

Tommy went to shut the door to the closet and turned around and said "Laurel why should I trust the vigilantes. They are murderers."

The Hood answered his question by saying "What kind of friend would I be if you couldn't trust me." Oliver said as he lowered his hood.

Sara then took off her wig and mask and then Thea lowered her hood as well. Tommy was shocked to say the least. All of his friends were vigilantes.

"Tommy, I know this is hard to believe but we are not the bad guys. We just do what has to be done to protect Starling City." Sara said.

"I am not going to lie. I am hurt that you didn't tell me before now, but I think I can live with it. Just don't ask me to join you. I would also appreciate it if you would not involve Laurel in this either." Tommy said.

"It's too late for that Tommy. I have been training for a couple of months now." Laurel said.

"Ok, not to say that I am not shocked that you are in on this as well, but I guess I can be ok with my girlfriend being going out there as long as y'all are watching her back." Tommy said.

"She doesn't go in the field yet. She still needs a lot of training." Oliver said.

"Thea, what about you? When did you find out?" Tommy asked.

"I found out about a month ago. I am nowhere near ready to go into the field, but they used me as a sniper tonight." Thea said.

"Ok, I am glad to know that all of my friends are trying to make this city a better place." Tommy said.

"Good. You and Laurel can stay here tonight. It is late. The three of us need to go to the lair and change." Oliver said.

When they got to the lair, they changed from their suits into there street clothes. When they were done, they were about to leave when Diggle walked down the stairs and looked at all of them and said, "Well I guess I should have known that you would have picked all of them over helping me out Oliver."

"I am sorry Diggle, but I will choose my family when they are in danger every time." Oliver said.

"Well I guess I can't count on you when I need you then. I quit." Diggle said.

"I am sorry you feel that way. But that is not going to change the fact that my family is the most important thing in my life. My home was under attack and my mom, stepfather, and sister were there. There was no choice for me." Oliver said.

"You mean Sara was there. You know she can take care of herself. She didn't need your help." Diggle said.

"That was uncalled for Dig. I am not going to explain myself to you. If you don't trust me feel free to leave. No one is stopping you." Oliver said.

Diggle walked out and they didn't know if it was for good or not, but they didn't have time for all of his getting mad when things didn't go the way he wanted them to.

"Well that was fun. How about we head back home." Thea said.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Tommy seemed to take everything well." Oliver said.

"I think it is basically because Laurel is on the team and he trusts her, so he is willing to give us a chance as well." Sara said.

"How did it go the last time?" Oliver asked.

"Well, he called you a murderer for weeks and you two did not see eye to eye until he finally figured out that he was wrong about you and he knew you only killed as a last resort." Sara said.

"So, he did come around. That's a good thing I guess." Oliver said.

"Yeah it is." Sara said as they both went to sleep with Sara curl in Oliver's arms with her head on his chest.

The next morning, Oliver and Sara woke up and got dressed so that they could head downstairs for breakfast. The room where the fight was last night was still a big mess. Oliver turned to Raisa and said "Leave it Raisa, I will take care of it later. It was my fault that this happened. If I had not brought Laurel and the boy here, this would not have happened." Raisa nodded and went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for everyone.

Oliver didn't really think that it was a bad idea to have Laurel, Tommy, and Taylor in their home. He just needs an excuse to stop Raisa from cleaning. As Sara and Oliver walked into the kitchen, they saw that Laurel, Tommy, Taylor, and Thea were already sitting there eating breakfast.

"So, buddy who is going to clean up all of that mess in the other room?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"I am. I mean it is my fault the room is the way it is after all." Oliver said.

"How is your fault? You were just protecting Taylor." Laurel said.

"Just feels like it is. I know its not, but it still feels that ways." Oliver said.

Everyone was eating their food and talking about what had been going on for the last couple of day. The next thing they know, they hear the front door opening and Moira walked in. They hear her say "Oh my God, what happened to the house? Oliver!" she screamed for him

Oliver walks out of the kitchen and sees his mother looking at him and then he says, "I can explain."

"I really hope so. So, what happened?" Moira said.

"I can take this one Ollie." Sara said from behind him

"We were supposed to have dinner with Laurel and Tommy last night. When Laurel walked into her apartment, she had a young boy with her whose parents had been killed earlier yesterday. Well being that Laurel was their attorney, she decided to talk the boy in for the night. I thought it was a good idea that they came here because of all the security that you have here, and I guess that it turns out that I was right. But don't worry, this is the only room that is like this." Sara said.

"Ok, that is a reasonable explanation. Is everyone alright?" Moira asked.

"Yes, everyone is ok thanks to the vigilantes. They got here just in time to stop the guy." Sara said.

"Well I am glad that everyone is ok. I just hope the vigilantes don't come back here anytime soon." Moira said.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Mrs. Queen. If they do, I am sure it won't be because you did something. It will probably be because someone here was in trouble." Sara said.

"Good to know." Moira said as she walked up to her room to unpack her things.

Oliver and Sara walked back into the dining room to finish their breakfast. When they were done Sara asked "So, how about we do that dinner tonight since we missed it last night?"

"I wish I could, but I have to work at Verdant tonight." Tommy said.

"That won't be a problem. We were thinking about having dinner at Verdant anyways. If there are any problems, you will know as soon as it happens." Oliver said.

"Well then, I guess I am in. What about you Laurel?" Tommy asked.

"I'm in. Then I will get some training in after the food settles a little bit." Laurel said.

"So, where is this base of operations for the four of you?" Tommy said.

"You will find out tonight. We will be at Verdant for dinner at eight. Then we will tell you and show you everything you need to know about our other lives." Sara said.

"Looking forward to it." Tommy said.

"Ok, I need to get to work and also they called last night, and they found a family member of Taylor's that would take him in. I have to have him at work by nine." Laurel said.

"Oh, that's good." Sara said as she walks over to the boy and ruffles his hair and said "It was good to meet you little man. If you ever need anything just remember where to find Laurel and we will all try to help you." Sara said.

"Thanks. It was good meeting you all too." Taylor said as he and Laurel were leaving to go to CNRI.

"Well that was an eventful night." Tommy said.

"Are you sure you are alright with all of this." Oliver said while he pointed at himself, Sara, and Thea.

"It is going to take some time to get used to, but Laurel explained something to me last night and I think I understands everything better. I know y'all are heroes and not murderers, so I am glad y'all are doing what you are.

"I'm not a hero Tommy." Oliver said.

"Oliver you protect this city. That is what I call a hero if you ask me." Tommy said.

"He's right Ollie. We might not believe ourselves to be heroes, but we do try to protect the city as best as we can. It does kind of sound like what a hero would be, even if I don't think I am one either." Sara said.

Oliver smiled and shook his head. He knew there was no arguing with that woman.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Laurel and Sara met up with Tommy and Oliver at the Verdant because the boys needed to be there for the opening that night. Once the guys made sure that everything was taken care of for a while Oliver led the four of them to the basement door and typed in the code. It looked like the light were already on which meant that either Thea or Felicity or both were already there. When they got to the bottom of the steps Tommy saw that this was the lair for the team.

"Once I figured out that you were the hood, I was wondering how you got to the fire fighters' ball so quickly. Now I know the answer because all your gear was already her." Tommy said.

"Yeah that is why I opened the club, so that I would have an alibi for every night." Oliver said.

"It's actually a pretty good idea. If you every have to leave someone will just think that you are getting supplies or something." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Ok, so about that dinner. I am hungry?" Sara said.

Thea came in from the back entrance that Oliver had made into the basement and had four bags full of Chinese food. Once she put it down on the table everyone started digging through the begs to get what they wanted.

"We should do this more often. It's private but we can also keep an eye on the club from down here through the cameras." Tommy said.

"Now that you know everything it will be easier to do this." Laurel said.

The five of them were sitting there enjoying the food and the conversation when they saw something going on up in the club. It was a group of policemen walking in. Oliver and Tommy left to see what was going on. Laurel and Sara followed because they saw their father was there too. Thea had to stay in the basement because she was underage.

"Can I help you detective?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah we just had a call about a girl getting hit by a car a couple of blocks from here. She was on drugs and she had just left this club. I am hoping that my daughters are smart enough to teach you not to sale drugs out of your club." Quentin said.

"Dad you know yourself that they are not the men that they used to be. They aren't into that stuff anymore." Sara said.

"I was never into that stuff." Oliver said.

"Ok, so do either of you know this girl?" Quentin asked.

"I've never seen her." Oliver said.

"I think I might have seen her before we went to have dinner earlier. I saw her walk in and she looked out of it then. I would say she must have got her fix before she got here." Tommy said.

"Do you have any security tapes that might could prove that?" Quentin said.

"I will show you the security feeds now." Tommy said as he led Quentin to the room where the security footage was.

"I am sorry for my dad busting in here like this. He must still have a grudge against you even though I am still alive." Sara said.

"Your father never really like me, so it is not that big of a surprise." Oliver said.

"No, she is right Ollie. Everyone can tell you are a different man since you got back from the island. He just won't listen to any of us." Laurel said.

"It's ok. I am used to it by now." Oliver said.

Quentin and Tommy walked back out and Quentin said, "It's looks like she was high when she got here so you are off the hook for now."

"Dad can I talk to you for a second before you leave?" Sara asked.

Quentin and Sara walked to the side and Sara looked at him and said "I need you to stop treating Oliver and Tommy the way that you do. They are both good men, but you won't give them a chance. If you keep treating them like this, you are going to lose both Laurel and I. They are the men that we love, and you are going to have to get used to that."

"I am sorry baby girl. I will try to work on it. I just think that they are rich and spoiled." Quentin said.

"They used to be, but they have grown up now." Sara said.

"I can see that. I just keep looking at them like their older selves. I will work on it." Quentin said.

"Thanks daddy. Now we need to get back to our date." Sara said and Quentin nodded as he left the club.

"I heard one of the policemen say that the drug that the girl was on is called Vertigo." Oliver said.

"I have heard of it. They say it is the next big thing." Tommy said.

"Well we need to find out where it is being produces so that we can take it off the market." Sara said.

They then see Roy working at the bar and had an idea. "We can start the kid out as an informant." Oliver said.

"He does know everything about the Glades. Let's see what he knows." Sara said as they walked over to Roy.

"Hey kid, do you know where the drug named Vertigo is being made in the Glades?" Oliver asked.

"There are a few places that it could be made. But I think you should try the old abandoned warehouse by the docks would be the most likely place. What are you trying to sale it here?" Roy asked.

"No, someone who was at the club earlier was on it and died. We are trying to find a lead for the police." Tommy said.

"Ok, yeah I would tell them to check there first." Roy said.

"Ok, thanks for you help." Sara said.

The group went back down to the basement and Oliver and Sara changed into their suits to go after the drug dealer known as the Count.

"Laurel, when you and Thea are done eating y'all should train for a while. We shouldn't be to long. Then we will join in and teach y'all some new stuff." Sara said and Laurel and Thea nodded.

Oliver and Sara left the lair and went to the warehouse that Roy had told them about. "Looks like Roy knows what he is talking about. Maybe we should bring him on the team. This is the place we are looking for. Look at all those drugs." Oliver said.

"He was a valued member of your team for a while anyways. Why not bring him in a little earlier?" Sara asked.

"I will think about it." Oliver said as he and Sara went to enter the building from the roof.

When they got inside, they started knocking all the people out, trying not to kill anyone. They finally heard someone say from behind them "I was wondering how long it would take to get a visit from you two. Maybe you would like to try some of my drugs." The Count said.

The Count threw a syringe toward Sara, but she blocked it with her staff and then Oliver nocked an arrow and shot it at The Count, killing him instantly.

"Well at least we are done with this stuff. We need to blow this stuff up. Let's get everyone out that is alive, then we will set all of this on fire." Sara said and Oliver nodded as he helped her get everyone out but the Count.

Once everyone was out Oliver fired one of his explosive arrows into the warehouse and it went off and the Vertigo went up in flames also burning the building as well.

"Well that was a good night and it doesn't hurt that we also took out one of the up and coming drugs in the city." Sara said as she gave Oliver a kiss and then they left to return to Verdant.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Oliver and Sara were in the in the lair sparring. They were fighting with sticks and each one of them got their licks in on each other. They heard the door open and they saw Felicity walking into the lair. She went to sit down at her computer to see if there was anything worthy of the Hood and White Canary going on in the city.

"So, where is John? He is always here with y'all." Felicity said.

"Diggle quit because he feels like Oliver picked me of him." Sara said.

"I understand that you didn't do that Oliver, but don't you think you let him quit a little to easily?" Felicity asked.

"No, I don't think I let him quit to easily. I told him what the deal was. I am the leader. I make the calls and I made a call and he didn't like it and he quit." Oliver said.

"I can't believe that you are throwing your friendship away over something like this. I thought both of you were better than this." Felicity said.

"Felicity, Diggle made the decision to leave. He didn't agree with Oliver's choice to protect his family. He just couldn't except that." Sara said.

"I just can't believe that you would let him walk away like that though." Felicity said.

"Felicity, if you have this much of a problem with this then maybe you should leave too. I will not have people on my team that are constantly questioning me." Oliver said.

"Fine. I haven't liked the way things have been going since Sara joined the team anyways. You changed when she joined the team." Felicity said.

"I haven't been trying to change him. I have just been trying to get him to follow his instincts instead of questioning everything because others think there might be a better way. That is how you get killed." Sara said.

"We had been getting Oliver to do things a better way without killing and then he went out last night and killed the Count. He went back to his old ways when you showed up." Felicity said angrily.

"For one thing Felicity, sometimes people are just too dangerous to be left alive. If he would have lived, he would have caused a whole lot more trouble than he already had." Sara said.

"What do you know. You were a part of the League of Assassins. Of course, you would think there was no other way." Felicity said.

"I know from experience how people like the Count are and I do not like killing. That is why I left the League." Sara said.

"Oliver, she is ruining all of the progress that you have made this year. You need to get rid of her. She is not good for you." Felicity said.

"Who are you to tell me who is good for me. I can choice for myself who I want to be with." Oliver said, now getting angry because Felicity was attacking his girlfriend.

"I just hate seeing you throw away everything you have accomplished because of your girlfriend." Felicity said.

"Oh, I see it now. I can't believe I never saw it before." Sara said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Isn't it obvious. She is in love with you Oliver." Sara said.

"Well that's never going to happen as long as you are here." Oliver said and Sara smiled at him."

Felicity got nervous knowing that they knew that she had feelings for Oliver, so she didn't deny it but then she went on to say "I can't stick around if this is how things are going to be. This was supposed to be a team effort and you have now you decided to go and be a dictator, not letting anyone else have a part in decisions that will impact the team." Felicity said.

"Maybe you are right, but this has always been my crusade so it should be me running things. This was never meant to be a democracy." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to leave then." Felicity said.

Oliver and Sara said nothing else to Felicity letting her know that she was done as part of the team. They went back to training for a while before they decided to take a break.

"I am sorry that that had to happen, but you are better off without her and Diggle. In the future they second guess your authority all the time and it ends up costing you a lot. Laurel would never had died if you would not have stopped killing because of them. You realized that after Laurel died and you killed the man that killed Laurel. Thea also told me one time that after Laurel died, you killed a couple more people because you thought that if you had killed the man that killed Laurel because he killed her, she would still be alive. I am not saying that killing is the way to go all the time. It is just necessary sometimes." Sara said.

"I know some people are just too dangerous to be kept alive." Oliver said.

"After Tommy died you decided that you were not going to kill any more so that you could honor him. It was a good decision for the most part, but there were a few that you left alive that caused you a lot of trouble. I do not want you killing everyone, and I don't want to kill everyone myself. I just know that there are some people if you leave them alive, it will bite you in the ass." Sara said.

"I understand. I don't like killing, I just know that it is a necessary evil in some cases." Oliver said.

"So, what do you think about Roy?" Oliver asked.

"He was a valued part of your team for a while but had to quit for reasons I hope that won't happen this time around." Sara said.

"Ok, so you are ok if I bring him in?" Oliver asked.

"I think it is a great idea. How are you going to go about getting bring him in?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking I would let Thea bring him in being that she is dating him anyways. So, you say he is really loyal to the team?" Oliver asked.

"I would say so. I mean he did give himself up as the Arrow to keep you from going to jail." Sara said.

"That is more loyalty then I deserve." Oliver said.

"You are too hard on yourself. Now let's go home. It's getting late." Sara said as they left the lair for the night.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter upsets people. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the four members of the team met in the lair to discuss what they were going to do with out someone being behind the computer in the lair while they were in the field.

"I know we need someone to man the comms but for right now, it might have to be Laurel and Thea until they are ready to go in the field." Oliver said.

"That might work for a little while, but I might have another idea." Sara said.

"What do you have in mind?" Laurel said.

"Hey, would you mind letting me talk to Laurel about this real quick before I bring it up to the whole group?" Sara asked.

"Go ahead." Oliver said.

Laurel and Sara walk over to the corner of the lair and then Laurel looks at Sara and asked, "What do you have in mind Sara?"

"I was thinking that we have met a computer genius when we were younger when we always had to go to those police conferences with dad. I was thinking that we should ask her if she was interested." Sara said.

"I think that would be a good idea." Laurel said.

"Ok, let's go tell the others." Sara said.

"So, did y'all come up with anything?" Thea asked.

"Yep. We met this girl at some of the police conferences that dad used to take us to. She is an expert in computers. She might even be better than Felicity was." Laurel said.

"Well set it up. We all need to meet her before we decide whether to bring her in or not." Oliver said.

"I will call her now." Laurel said.

Laurel walked out into the alley where it was quit to call her friend to see if she was interested in the job. Once she got an answer, she walked back in and said, "She said she could be here tomorrow, but she will also need a job." Laurel said.

"If she is as good as you say with computers, I am sure she could get a job at Queen Consolidated." Oliver said and they all nodded.

"Ok, so Laurel, you have come quite a ways since we started to train you. I think within a couple of weeks you might be able to go out in the field sometimes. Not all the time though. We will start you out small and work you up to the bigger things." Oliver said.

"Thanks for having so much confidence in me. It means a lot." Laurel said.

"Thea, is Roy still trying to find out who the Hood is?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah and he is starting to be suicidal trying to get your attention." Thea said.

"Well I want you to bring him to meet me in the alley behind the club tonight. I will talk to him." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

Oliver and Sara changed into their suits and went to meet Roy and Thea in the alley. When they got there, they saw Roy and Thea talking until Roy realized that they were there.

"Your girlfriend says that you have been looking for us." Oliver said.

Roy turned to look at Thea and said "Wait, you know who the vigilantes are?"

"Sorry Roy, it was not my secret to tell, but they are willing to listen to what you have to say." Thea said and Roy turned back to the vigilantes.

"I want to be a part of your team. The two of you saved my life and I want to be able to help people like you two do." Roy said.

"That's good to hear because we have an opening. Meet us here tomorrow at four and we will take you to our lair and start your training." Sara said.

"I'll be here." Roy said.

As the vigilantes were walking away Roy turned to Thea and asked, "How did you meet the vigilantes?"

"I have been training under them for a month now. I wanted to tell you, but they didn't think it was a good idea, but then I told them how you were looking for them and they figured they might as well train you before you ended up dead." Thea said.

"Seriously, you are a vigilante already?" Roy asked.

"Technically yes. Although I have only been in the field once." Thea said.

"Why only once?" Roy asked.

"They won't let me out in the field until I am completely ready and the same will go for your too." Thea said and Roy nodded as he went back into the bar to go to work.

After they were done training for the night, they all went home. They had to be back at the lair at lunch time to meet who they hoped would be their new computer person.

The next morning Oliver and Sara woke up to go and get breakfast before leaving to go to Verdant to meet Sara's friend. When they got to the club, they went inside and waited for Thea and Laurel to show up. They showed up a few minutes later. Now all they had to do was wait for the computer tech.

The door to the bar opened a few minutes later and a person entered that he knew very well from the news over the last couple of months. Sara and Laurel went to hug their friend and then Sara turned to Oliver and Thea and said "Ollie and Thea, this is Laurel and my friend from Gotham City, Barbara Gordon. She is the best computer person I know."

"It's nice to meet you Barbara. I was sorry to hear about your accident on the news." Oliver said.

"Yeah, there was more to that then what was said in the news." Barbara said.

"So, what really did happen then?" Laurel asked.

"I am not at liberty to say." Barbara said.

"Fair enough. So, what all did Laurel tell you about this job?" Oliver asked.

"Well aside from you needing a person good with computers, nothing." Barbara said.

"Ok, well first I need to see what you can do. I need you to hack something that no one should be able to." Oliver said.

"Would City Hall be good enough, or do you want better than that?" Barbara asked.

"That will work for now." Oliver said.

After a minute or so Barbara had hacked into City Hall and was reading some of the mayor's emails that were not becoming of a person with the mayor's power. Oliver looked at her and said "I think you have passed the test. What do you three think?" Oliver asked and the other three nodded.

"Ok, so what did I just apply for?" Barbara asked.

"Laurel, could you go and take Barbara to the back entrance. I think it would be easier to get the wheelchair in that way." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she helped Barbara to the back entrance to the lair.

When the two women enter the back of the lair, Barbara was shocked at what she saw. She saw the Hood and the White Canary suits along with another two suits that she didn't recognize.

"So, you are the vigilantes of Starling City?" Barbara asked.

"We are. So, are you interested in the job?" Sara said.

"I am looking for a new start so, yes I will join your team." Barbara said.

"Oh, now that I know what is going on here. I will tell you what really happened to me. I was injured in my "Other Job". Barbara said.

"Are you saying you were a vigilante?" Laurel asked.

"I was Batgirl." Barbara said.

"That makes since. But anyways, welcome to the team." Oliver said.

"Thanks, but I still need a day job." Barbara said.

"I will talk to my stepfather tomorrow about a job at Queen Consolidated." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Barbara said.

"Ok, so you go get acquainted with your new workstation while Sara and I go meet our new recruit." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

Oliver and Sara met Roy in the alley at four and Oliver said, "Follow us and we will take you to our lair so we can begin your training."

Roy nodded and followed them. He was surprised when the walked around to the back of the building where there was a door and the opened it to enter what looked like would be the basement of Verdant. Roy turned to the vigilantes and asked, "Why are we in the basement of Verdant?"

"Because this is our base of operations." Sara said.

"Ok, but why work out of the basement of a night club?" Roy asked.

"What we are about to show you, you can't tell anyone." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

They walked him further into the lair and Roy could see that there were two suits on mannequins that he had never seen before but there were also two empty mannequins that were most like the Hoods and White Canary's. "Who are these two suits for?" Roy asked.

"The yellow hooded suit is Artemis and the black suit is Black Canary." Sara said.

"Ok, so when do I get to meet them?" Roy said.

"You already have." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"You can come out now." Oliver said and Laurel and Thea walked out from their spot in the shadows.

"Wow! I guess it do know them. Wait, do I know the two of you as well?" Roy asked.

"Most likely." Sara said as she removed her mask as Oliver removed his hood.

"Wow! This is a surprise. So, I am ready to start." Roy said.

"Be patient Roy. You are a long way from being ready to go in the field, but if you dedicate yourself to your training you will be out there soon enough." Oliver said.

"Thanks for giving me this chance." Roy said.

"No problem kid. Now let's get to work." Sara said as they all began there training for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara and Oliver were in the bed the next morning talking about what need to be done to help the city. They now had a new computer tech that was ok with taking orders when she needed to and would give her opinion when asked. They had three more people to go out in the field with them to help the cause, even if two of them were just beginning with their training and wouldn't be field ready for a while.

"So, what do we need to do next?" Oliver asked.

"We need to keep taking names off the list and training Laurel, Thea, and Roy to make sure that they are ready when the next big threat comes." Sara said.

"You already know who it is don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but it is going to be a while until that happens though. I have already taking care of Merlyn, so we don't have to worry about anything for a while except for being ready for the next when the time finally comes." Sara said.

"So, is there ever a time when I get to hang up the hood? I thought I was going to be done after I stopped the undertaking." Oliver said.

"You never got the chance before, but hopefully this time you will be able to, with my help." Sara said.

"Well in that case, I am glad that you came back from the future to help with that." Oliver said as he leaned over to kiss Sara.

"Glad to help." Sara said as she got on top of Oliver and they made love for the next hour.

Later that day Oliver and Sara walked into the layer to train and when they got there, they saw that Barbara was already there keeping an eye on things that were going on in the city.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here this early." Sara said.

"Well until I get a job, I need to find a way to keep myself busy." Barbara said with a smile.

"I am impressed. Keep up the good work." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

Oliver and Sara changed into their workout clothes and got on the training mat and started to spar. They kept at it for a while until Laurel walked in and changed into her workout clothes as well. Sara then started to work with Laurel on some techniques that would help her in the field, while Oliver went to do some strength exercises, such as the salmon ladder and some push ups and sit ups. When he was done with that, he worked on so archery target practice.

When Laurel was done working out with Sara it was her time to do some archery practice. They had all decided that when Laurel joined the team that she would know how to use every weapon that was at her disposal. She was becoming just as good at archery as she was with her staff. When they were done training for the day, Sara looked at Laurel and said "Laurel, you have been picking up everything that we have taught you since we have started training you. I am happy to say that you are now field ready. You will be going out with us from now on."

"Yes, Sara and I talked about it this morning and we agreed that you are ready to get out in the field full-time." Oliver said.

"Thanks guys. I will not let you down." Laurel said.

"Now that you have learned everything that we can teach you, you will also be helping us train Thea and Roy. You will be good at training. You have the patience that neither Ollie or I have. That will help them learn better, because we have a tendency to get feed up to easily." Sara said.

"I will help how ever I can. And you don't have to tell me that you are tough teachers. I know that firsthand. Laurel said and they all laughed at that.

"I am glad that we are all so close. I don't know what I would do without you two in my life." Oliver said.

"Well it is better than the last time I went through this." Sara said.

"Meaning?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, you were depressed because you thought that you were responsible for Tommy's death. You became an addict to both drugs and alcohol. When I showed up you were not happy. Oliver, you were messed up because of Tommy's death and you had decided that you were not going to kill anymore because of it. That ended up costing you a few times over the years. You also were trying to keep an eye on Laurel because you knew that something was wrong with her, you just didn't know what. As for myself, I thought of myself as a killer, so I left the both of you because I didn't want to bring y'all into the darkness with me." Sara said.

"Well if that is what we did last time. I am happy that it looks like we are all doing better this time." Laurel said.

"Most of the problems from last time had to do with all the lies that we kept telling each other. Ollie, you didn't tell Laurel that you were the Hood. She found out from a future bad guy that you face. You didn't tell Thea until your third year back and she hated you for most of the first two years you were back because she knew you were lying to her. Laurel you found out about me because you put two and two together once you found out that Ollie was the Hood." Sara said.

"So, I guess that is the lesson here. We always need to be honest and open with each other and not keep anything from each other that will help with the mission." Oliver said.

"Yeah I guess so. In that case I think I need to let you know who we are going to be facing soon. You aren't going to like it Ollie." Sara said.

"It's ok. I can take it." Oliver said.

"We will have to face someone that you thought of as long dead. We will have to face Slade Wilson." Sara said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sara, that is not possible. I stabbed Slade in the eye with an arrow. There is no way that he could have survived that." Oliver said.

"He did and he about tore us all apart. He told Laurel who you were. He told Thea something and she hated you for it because she thought you were keeping from her for years instead of a couple of weeks. He had me wanting to kill so I left. Roy was injected with mirakuru and he was angry and when he lost control one time, I was going to kill him, if not for you. So, basically we just need to be honest with each other and we will be able to stick together." Sara said.

"Ok, so what is this about me lying to Thea?" Oliver asked.

"It is about her father." Sara said.

"What did he tell her that dad cheated on mom and she got mad because I didn't tell her?" Oliver asked.

"No, it is about who her father is." Sara said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.

"Your mother had an affair Oliver. Thea was the result of that affair." Sara said.

"Who is Thea's father, Sara?" Oliver asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but it is Malcolm Merlyn." Sara said.

"Man, even when we think we are done with him he still finds a way to miss things up." Laurel said.

"Just be honest with Thea, Ollie. Everything will be ok then." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"So, what are you going to do Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"I am going to give mom a chance to come clean. Depending on what she does, she will either tell Thea or I will." Oliver said.

"I think that is the best way to do this. You need to give your mom a chance to come clean before you just go in and tell Thea yourself." Laurel said.

"I hate to ask this, but will y'all come with me? I need people there to keep me in line. I don't need to blow up on mom." Oliver said.

"Sure Ollie. Let's all change clothes and then head to mansion." Sara said.

After they were don't getting ready to leave to head to the Queen mansion, Oliver rode his motorcycle home while Laurel and Sara rode in Laurel's car. When the got to the mansion they all got their stories straight on how they got the information that Thea was Malcolm Merlyn's daughter.

"Mom, can you come to the sitting room? There is something that we need to talk about." Oliver said.

"I will be there in a minute." Moira said.

Oliver and the Lance girls waited for Moira in the sitting room. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see that it wasn't just Oliver sitting there waiting for her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Sara and Laurel. Not that it isn't good to see you." Moira said.

"You might think differently about that soon." Sara said under her breath.

"What was that?" Moira asked.

"I said it was nice to see you too." Sara said and Moira nodded.

"So, what did you need to talk about Oliver?" Moira asked.

"I will let Laurel explain that to you." Oliver said and everyone turned to Laurel.

"Once the DA's office figured out what Malcolm Merlyn was trying to do with his undertaking, we started digging into all of his records. It appears that he found out not long before his death that he had another child. So, we had to follow ever lead to find out who this child was. We found that he had a DNA test run against someone and that is what told us who his other child was." Laurel said.

"Mom, you need to tell Thea the truth now or I will." Oliver said.

"This was all supposed to be covered up. I don't know how Malcolm found out about this." Moira said.

"It doesn't matter mom. You need to tell her." Oliver said.

"I need to do no such thing. With Malcolm dead this will never see the light of day. Why tear your sister's world apart over something that no one else knows." Moira said.

"Again mom, either you tell Thea, or I will." Oliver said starting to get mad.

"Well, I am not telling her. If you want to break your sister's heart go ahead." Moira said.

"Ok then. I will be moving out of here tomorrow and Thea will be coming with me. I don't want to be around someone like you and I don't want my sister around you either." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you do what you have to do. I will not be blackmailed into doing something that I don't agree with." Moira said.

"Ok, we will be moved out by the end of the week." Oliver said.

Oliver went up to Thea's room and said "Start packing up everything that is important to you. We are moving out by the end of the week."

"Why would I move out of here. I don't have to pay to live here." Thea said.

"You will want to leave once I tell you what I am going to tell you." Oliver said.

"What is so bad to make me want to move out?" Thea asked.

"I just found out something that mom has been keeping from us that is really going to hurt you, but you need to know." Oliver said.

"Ok, now you have me worried." Thea said.

"Ok Speedy, this is going to be hard for you to hear. Dad is not your dad." Oliver said.

"What do you mean he is not my dad? Who else could be?" Thea asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said.

"No. That can't be true. My father can't be that murderer." Thea said.

"Sorry Speedy but mom confirmed it to Sara, Laurel, and I just a few minutes ago." Oliver said.

"I will be happy to move out with you. I can't stay her with that liar." Thea said.

"I thought that was how you would see things after your found out." Oliver said.

"So, I am assuming that Sara will be living with us as well?" Thea asked.

"Yes, she will. Are we ok? I mean I know that this is not easy for you, but I hope you don't think differently of me because of this. I still love you the way I have my whole life. I hope that doesn't change for you." Oliver said.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you Ollie. Unless you pull something like mom did." Thea said.

"That will never happen." Oliver said as he and Thea headed out to find a new place to live.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next week, Oliver and Thea had been looking for an apartment. They had found a few that they liked, but they were still keeping their options open. On that Friday they went to look at a loft. When they saw it, they knew that this was the place that they both wanted to live in. (Same one that Thea bought in season 3).

"I like this place Ollie. I want to help you pay for it, so I will need a job. Got any openings at your club?" Thea asked.

"If you are serious about getting a job then yes, you can have a job at the club." Oliver said.

"Tommy is going to have to take over Merlyn Global anyways, if it is going to stay open. "Oliver said

"So, does that make me the general manager?" Thea asked.

"No, that makes you second in command. You are too young to be in charge right now. Maybe in a few years." Oliver said.

"Well, the good thing about moving out of the mansion is I can focus more on my training. I really want to get out in the field." Thea said.

"You will be out there before you know it. You are already hitting the bullseye, which means that you are good enough at archery. You just need a little me time with hand to hand combat." Oliver said

"How long do you think we are talking here? A week? A month?" Thea asked.

"I am thinking at most a month, but it could be as little as a week." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

They walked out of the loft and went to talk to the building manager about buying the loft. When they were done signing the papers, Oliver and Thea went back to the mansion to pack their things so that they could move into there new home. Once they were done, Moira was waiting for them at the door.

"You don't have to leave. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about this Thea. I was just trying to protect you from Malcolm." Moira said.

"And how would you know that I would need protection from Malcolm? Unless you somehow knew that he was the bad person that he was." Thea said.

"I knew what he was capable of. Trust me on that." Moira said.

"It doesn't matter mom. He is gone and I now have a new place to live and a job. I don't need to live here anymore." Thea said and then she and Oliver walked out of the mansion so that they could get to their new place and unpack.

When they arrived at their new loft, Sara and Laurel were waiting outside for them. "Thought you could use a hand unpacking." Laurel said.

"Yeah we could. Thanks." Thea said.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Laurel asked.

"Four. Two downstairs and two upstairs. Why do you ask?" Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

"I am assuming that some of the training will be done here because this lower level is big enough for it." Laurel said.

"Yeah, that was part of the plan, but you still didn't answer the question. Why did you ask how many rooms?" Oliver asked again.

"Well, I know that Sara is going to be living here with you Ollie and I was hoping that I could maybe take one of the extra rooms so that I would be here more often, and we could all train together." Laurel said.

"Are you sure you want to live here. I mean you have a nice apartment of your own, and what about Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Tommy is moving back into the Merlyn Mansion. No offense, but I have no desire to live in a mansion." Laurel said.

"I am fine with it if everyone else is." Oliver said.

"I am fine with it." Both Thea and Sara said at the same time.

"Ok, I guess you have a room here then. Go get your things and move in with the rest of us." Oliver said.

"Ok, I will be back later with my stuff. What are you planning on doing with the last room?" Laurel asked.

"Don't know yet. We had talked about turning it into something to do with training, so that we can train here when we done fill like doing it a Verdant." Thea said.

"That sounds like a good idea. But I have another one." Sara said.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"I know of someone who might be looking for a place." Sara said.

"We will have to vet them and see what we think of this person." Oliver said.

"We already have. Barbara is still looking for a place to live. I thought this would be the perfect place for her as well." Sara said.

"That actually isn't a bad idea. If she decides that she would want to live here, then maybe we can set this up as a secondary base of operations, incase we are here when a emergency happens." Oliver said.

"I agree. It would always help to have a secondary base of operations; incase our other base gets compromised." Sara said.

"Alright, Laurel you go get your things ready to move and we will be there to help you. Sara, call Barbara and see if she is interested in living here. Then we can go about setting everything up." Oliver said and they both nodded and went to do as they were told.

A few ours later Laurel called and said, "Hey guys, I am ready to go."

"Ok, we will be there soon. We are just going to pick up Barbara's stuff in a moving van before we come your way." Sara said.

"Ok, I will see y'all then." Laurel said.

After Oliver, Thea, and Sara had picked up Barbara's stuff, they went to Laurel's place and helped her pack everything into the moving van. Once all of that was done, the four of them went to their new apartment and started unloading stuff. Barbara showed up when there were just small things still in the moving van and tried to help out by carrying some of those things in her lap to help get everything up to their apartment. Later that night, everyone was done unpacking and had also finished decorating the apartment the way they wanted to. They were just like one big happy family.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day everyone was waking up in their new apartment. Sure, it was weird having so all of these people living under one roof, but it also made since because they were going to be spending their nights together in the first place, so why not live together as well.

Oliver woke up first. He was planning on cooking breakfast for him and Sara when Laurel waked in and he asked her "Do you want any breakfast? I could always make some more."

"Thanks. That would be great. What are you having anyways?" Laurel asked.

"Pancakes with bacon or sausage. Which would you rather have?" Oliver asked.

"Bacon is good with me. So, what do you and Sara have planned for the day?" Laurel asked.

"Not much really. Just some training, and of course I have to be at the club tonight." Oliver said.

"It must be nice having both of your jobs being at night. Some of us don't have that luxury. I don't get as much sleep as I used to." Laurel said.

"Hey, if you ever need a night off, I will understand, or you could always be my new bouncer. I think you could kick most anyone's ass now that you have completed your training." Oliver said with a laugh.

"I would take you up on that offer, but I love being a lawyer and I can't see myself doing anything else." Laurel said.

"The offer still stands if you ever change your mind." Oliver said as Sara walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sara asked.

"Ollie was just offering me a job as a bouncer at Verdant." Laurel said.

"You would probably be damn good at it. I know that your true passion is being a lawyer though. I can't see you as anything else." Sara said.

"I said something similar. Although sometimes I wonder if being a lawyer is worth it. I mean sometimes I think the system is broken. That is why I decided to join the two of you to help save this city." Laurel said.

"What you do is important Laurel. Even if it doesn't seem like it sometime." Oliver said.

"So, Sara, what do we need to do now that the first big bad is out of the way?" Laurel asked.

"We need to keep taking names off the list. There were other people in on the undertaking with Merlyn. We need to keep an eye on them to make sure that they don't try to continue Merlyn's plans." Sara said.

"Ok, so how are we going to do that?" Laurel asked.

"We need to find out who is in a group named Tempest and tail one of them, and maybe they will lead us to the whole leadership group." Sara said.

"Do you have anywhere to start?" Oliver asked.

"Look into Frank Chen. He was once a member of Tempest." Sara said while looking uncomfortable.

"What are you not telling us Sara?" Oliver asked.

"There is another person who is part of the organization." Sara said.

"Who is it Sara?" Oliver asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but Malcolm threated your mother once the gambit sunk. She had no choice but to join it. He threatened Thea." Sara said.

"Ok, it might be easier to tail my mother. I will see about getting Roy to follow her. It would be good for his training." Oliver said.

"Or maybe two of us can pay her a visit." Laurel said and Oliver sort of liked that idea.

"Ok, lets get this over with, I have to pick up somethings from the mansion. That would be a good time to try this out." Oliver said and Sara and Laurel nodded.

An hour later Oliver was walking into the Queen Mansion to pick up the last of his and Thea's stuff. His mother calls his name from the next room, so he goes to see what she wants.

"I am sorry for all of the pain I have put you and your sister through. I want to try to make it up to you both." Moira said.

"It's not going to be easy, but I think we might can talk about it sometime and we might come to trust each other again. I do have one question though. What do you know about a group called Tempest?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know of any such group Oliver." Moira said.

"Mom, I thought you said we weren't going to lie to each other anymore." Oliver said.

"I am serious. I have never heard of the group." Moira said.

After Moira said that she felt a prick in the neck and she fell to the ground nearing unconsciousness, but she did see Oliver in the same position she was. When Moira woke up, she saw Oliver across from her tied to a chair just like she was.

"Moira Queen, we know that you are part of a group call Tempest. We need to know everything that you know about them." The White Canary said.

"I don't know any group called Tempest." Moira said.

The Black Canary then walked up to Oliver and punched him in the face. Moira still didn't break so Black Canary hit him a few more times, and that finally broke Moira.

"Please stop hitting my child. I will tell you what I know." Moira said.

"Ok, who are the head members?" Laurel asked.

"They are Frank Chen, me, and two other people that we don't know. Moira said.

"Ok, we need you to call a meeting with the leadership of this group." White Canary said.

"Why would I do that?" Moira said.

"Because if you don't, I will be happy to beat on your son some more." Black Canary said as she hit Oliver in the face again.

"Ok, ok, I will do it. Just put my phone to my ear please." Moira said and White Canary did that.

After Moira had made the call she turned to the vigilante's and said "The meeting is set for tonight a ten. What are you going to do?"

"We are going to take them all down, ending their threat to this city for good." White Canary said as they untied Moira and Oliver and left the building


	14. Chapter 14

That night the Hood, White Canary, Black Canary, and Thea in a blue hoodie, were staking out the meeting that Moira had set up with Tempest. This was Thea's first field work, so she was really excited to be out with the rest of the team. Anyways, they all were watching from the rafters as the meeting began. Team arrow then started shooting the members of Tempest with tranquilizer darts. They then went and tied them all to there chairs and waited for them to wake up.

As they all woke up the Hood was standing there and said "You have all failed this city. Who else knows about the undertaking?"

"We will not tell you anything." One of the unknown members said. This cause the Hood to shoot an arrow into his shoulder and to twist it to cause the man pain.

"Would you like to try that again?" The Hood asked.

"The only ones that know about the undertaking are us four plus Merlyn. But, being as he is dead it is only just the four of us." The man said.

"No one on the list knows about it?" White Canary asked.

"No, only the members of Tempest." The man said.

"Ok, and were you going to continue with the undertaking even with Merlyn dead?" Black Canary asked.

"Of course, we were. We were all a part of this. We had to see it through no matter what." The unknown woman said.

"But like you said, the four of you are the only ones who know about the undertaking?" The Hood asked.

"That is correct." The woman said.

With that being said the Hood aimed an arrow at the unknown man and shot it through his heart, killing him instantly. White Canary went up behind the unknown woman and snapped her neck and she died as well. She was about to walk up behind Moira and to do the same to her when Thea called her off.

"Leave her alive, I want to cause her a little pain first." Thea said as she took and arrow out and fired it into her shoulder and the twisted it to cause even more pain.

"Please stop. I was not going to go through with this. I only went along because Malcolm threatened my daughter and Frank wanted out too. We were looking for a way to kill Malcolm before you killed him anyways." Moira said.

"Your daughter can take care of herself. She doesn't need your protection. We will let the two of you live, but we will be keeping a eye on you. If we see anything suspicious you will end up like these two." The Hood said and Moira and Frank nodded.

Thea walked up to her one more time and twisted the arrow again and then started to walk away. "What was that all about?" White Canary asked.

"It might be the last time I had her in this position. I just wanted to take advantage of it." Thea said with a smirk.

Once the vigilantes had left Moira started to think to herself. She could not see the Hood's whole face, but what she could see looked bruised. He also had a beard. It all made since to her now. That whole thing earlier that afternoon had been for show. Oliver had planned the whole thing. She would know her son's facial feature anywhere. That would mean that the woman dressed in yellow was her daughter. She guessed she couldn't blame Thea for putting an arrow in her and torturing her a bit for what she had put the girl through. But all in all, she knew more than anything else that her children were heroes and that made her very proud.

Once Team Arrow got back to the basement of Verdant, they walked in to see Roy practicing archery and Barbara was at the computer setting up the trackers that were injected into Moira and Frank through the tranquilizer darts.

"Well that went well. Do you really think that this is over?" Barbara asked.

"I hope so, but we are still going to be checking people off of the list like we were before. They are all still dangerous." Oliver said.

"Yes, and I know who we need to go after as soon as possible." Sara said.

"Who's that?" Laurel asked.

"We need to go after Isabel Rochev first. She is very dangerous, and she is going to want to either take of Queen Consolidated or she might go after Merlyn Global now that Queen Consolidated is still in good standing with the public." Sara said.

"Why would she want to take Queen Consolidated though?" Thea asked.

"She wants revenge on your father for leaving her." Sara said.

"Oh, so one of dad's many flings?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, and second, we need to go after Sebastian Blood." Sara said.

"And what did he do?" Laurel asked since she had never heard anything but nice things about the man.

"Both of them work with Slade Wilson. Blood become mayor because Slade kills his opponent and Isabel takes over Queen Consolidated to get the applied sciences division so that they can mass produce the mirakuru." Sara said.

"Ok, Barbara I want you to look into the two of them and keep tabs on them for now. We will take them out once we get more information about what they are doing." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

"Ok, lets head home for the night and get some rest. We will need it for when Slade makes his appearance." Oliver said.

"What makes this guy so special?" Roy asked.

"He was with Sara and I on Lian Yu. He was dying so I injected him with a serum called mirakuru, which enhanced his strength and other attributes. He is pretty much superhuman now." Oliver said.

"Ok, I can see why you would say he is dangerous, but why would he come after you now?" Laurel asked.

"Slade was in love with another woman named Shado that was on the island with us. Sara had been on this ship with a man named Ivo. He was looking for the mirakuru. Once I injected Slade with the mirakuru it looked like he died so Ivo took Sara, Shado and I hostage. He made me choose which one he was going to kill. I jumped in front of Sara, so Ivo shot Shado. The mirakuru can warp your mind so Slade thinks that I choose Sara over Shado, where what I was really trying to do was give up my own life for both of them." Oliver said.

"Ok, so It is not your fault at all Ollie. He just can't see that because of the serum." Laurel said.

"I have always blamed myself. It was my fault." Oliver said.

Thea walked up and hugged her brother and said "Ollie, it is not your fault you were in a no-win situation and if Sara was with this guy on the ship then he was probably going to shoot Shado no matter what."

"I never looked at it that way. I guess you could be right about that. Thank you." Oliver said and they all left to go home for the night.

A/N: I got the idea of going after the members of Tempest from changingdestiny40. Thanks for the idea.


	15. Chapter 15

When the group arrived home that night, they saw that they had a visitor. Oliver and Thea looked at the visitor and Oliver said "What do you want? You are not welcome here."

"I thought I would have a private conversation with my children. I know you both hate me right now, but I really need to talk to you both." Moira said.

"Fine. Meet us at the coffee shop around the corner in ten minutes." Thea said and Moira nodded.

"Sara, do we ever get back on good terms with our mother?" Oliver asked.

"You do, but Thea never gets the chance." Sara said.

"Why don't I get the chance?" Thea asked.

"Remember how it told you that Blood becomes mayor when his opponent is killed by Slade?" Sara asked and the siblings nodded. "The opponent was your mother." Sara said.

"Mom runs for mayor. Never saw that coming." Thea said.

"She was going to win too, if she was not killed first." Sara said.

"We will make sure that does not happen this time." Oliver said.

"Yes, we will. I might not like her much right now, but she is still my mother." Thea said.

"Y'all better go and meet her and see what she wants." Laurel said and Oliver and Thea nodded as they left to meet their mother.

"Ok, we are here. What is it that you needed to talk about?" Thea asked.

"I am sorry that I did not tell the two of you about Malcolm. I thought I was protecting Thea. I guess I was wrong." Moira said.

"Yeah you were. I can take care of myself." Thea said.

"I can see that after tonight." Moira said.

"What is that supposed to mean. We were just coming home from dinner when we saw you at the apartment." Oliver said.

"Do you know where I have been tonight?" Moira asked.

"No, I am assuming some social gathering for the rich and famous." Thea said.

"No, I was held hostage by the Hood and his gang. The one in the blue shot me in the shoulder with an arrow. That is why my arm is in a sling. Don't act so worried. I will be ok." Moira said sarcastically.

"You probably deserved it." Thea said under her breath, but Moira heard it anyways.

"I did deserve it. I have done some bad things and I want to make up for it now." Moira said.

"What does this have to do with us mom?" Oliver asked.

"When the girl in the blue shot me in the shoulder I started to look around and I notice some things." Moira said.

"Such as." Thea asked.

"Well for one, I looked at the Hood and realized that his face was bruised in pretty much the same places that yours is right now Oliver. He also has a beard like you do." Moira said.

"So now you think that I am the Hood. Mom that is crazy." Oliver said while he and Thea both laughed.

"And that would make you the one in blue Thea." Moira said.

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. Why would I want to be a vigilante?" Thea asked.

"You have always wanted to be like your brother. I guess you can finally say that you are." Moira said.

"Hypothetically, say we are the vigilantes. What will you do with this information? I mean they did attack you earlier tonight." Oliver said.

"Like I said earlier. I was looking for a way out and so was Frank. When you killed Malcolm and the other two, you made it easier for the two of us to get out of it." Moira said.

"So, you wouldn't turn in the vigilantes?" Thea asked.

"I would never turn my children into the police. Contrary to what you might want to believe, I am very proud of both of you. Just next time I would appreciate that if you have a problem with me, you just talk to me and not shoot me with another arrow." Moira said.

"No promises." Thea said and Oliver couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I just wanted you to know how proud I am of the two of you and I know that you both hate me right now, but I am hoping that we can work on that and get back to the way things used to be." Moira said.

"I think I can try and give you another chance. What do you think Ollie?" Thea said.

"I think it is worth a shot. It is not going to be easy for you though mom." Oliver said.

"I understand that, and I am will to work as hard as I can to make things right." Moira said.

"That's good. Anyways, I think we need to get home and get some rest. We will call you sometime and set something up mom." Oliver said.

"Of course. I will see you later." Moira said as she left the coffee shop and Oliver and Thea went back to their apartment.

"So, how did it go?" Laurel asked.

"It went well. It looks like we are going to try and work things out." Oliver said.

"That's good. So, what else did she say?" Sara asked.

"Well she knows that the two of us are vigilantes." Thea said.

"What?!" Sara said.

"Yeah she told us that she knew about us and that she is proud." Oliver said.

"Did she recognize Laurel and I?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything. But I wouldn't be surprised if she does. I mean we did all just show up here together." Oliver said.

"I hope she doesn't tell dad. He would not understand this." Laurel said.

"Actually, he becomes a big ally in a couple of years' times. Maybe we should bring him in sooner." Sara said.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to have someone in the police to help us out from time to time." Oliver said.

"Ok, I will go and talk to him tomorrow. For right now though, I think we should all go to bed." Sara said.


	16. Chapter 16

Today Sara was going to talk to Quentin about the vigilantes. She really hoped that he took it well. She knew that her father would not turn Laurel or her in. She just hoped that that went for Oliver and Thea as well.

"Sara are you sure about this. Don't you think that he will be mad at us for doing this." Laurel asked.

"He would be more mad at you then he will me." Sara said.

"What makes you say that?" Laurel asked.

"Once I told him that I was once a member of the League last time he seemed to be ok with it because he knew that I was trained. You on the other hand, he was mad at first because you went out there just to take up my mantle without proper training." Sara said.

"Well I do have proper training this time around. So, he might take it better." Laurel said.

"He probably will. Let's go and meet dad and get this over with." Sara said.

The girls were going to meet Quentin at the coffee shop that is located across the street from SCPD. When they got there, they saw that Quentin was already sitting at a table drinking his coffee. They went to order and then they sat down with their father.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Quentin asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about the vigilantes." Sara said.

"What about them? All the trouble that they are causing." Quentin said.

"You don't believe that. You know that they are helping." Sara said.

"Why are you taking the side of the vigilantes. I was ok when there was just the two of them but now, they have two new ones. I mean before we know it, we will be overrun by them." Quentin said.

"I seriously doubt that." Laurel said.

"Why do you two talk like you know something more about this than I do?" Quentin said.

"Maybe because we do know something about all of this." Sara said.

"How would you unless you two are vigilantes? Which is crazy." Quentin said.

"Is it really though, daddy." Sara said.

"Hold on a second. Are you telling me that you two are vigilantes?" Quentin asked.

"Yep, that is what we are trying to say." Laurel said.

"How is this possible? I raised you girls to believe in the law and now you are both breaking it." Quentin said.

"The truth is while I was gone, I got rescued by a group called the League of Assassins. They taught me how to fight and so when I got back, I decided I was going to use my skills to do good for the city, so I joined the Hood's cause." Sara said.

"Ok, that kind of makes since. I can live with that. What about you Laurel? How did you get in on this?" Quentin asked.

"Well Sara told me the truth and I can see how broken this city is and the police and the courts can't help so I had to find another way." Laurel said.

"Is it really that broken that you have to do this?" Quentin asked.

"I am afraid so daddy. I am sorry if you are disappointed. So, are you going to be ok with this?" Laurel asked.

"I guess I will have to be. Both of you are too stubborn for me to talk you out of this in the first place." Quentin said.

Laurel smiled and said, "Well at least you know not to try, because it would never work."

"Sara, why would you follow the Hood? He is a murderer." Quentin said.

"No more than I am daddy. It's called the League of Assassins for a reason." Sara said.

"Ok, so which ones are you both?" Quentin asked.

"I am the White Canary and Laurel is the Black Canary." Sara said.

"So, Laurel, you killed Malcolm Merlyn?" Quentin asked.

"No, that was me. My league gear was black. I did that before I became the White Canary." Sara said.

"Ok, so now that I know who the two of you are, it is pretty easy to figure out who the Hood and the one in blue is. How the hell did Queen get off when I had him in custody?" Quentin asked.

"He has learned how to lie well enough to trick a lie detector test and his old bodyguard went out that night in Oliver's suit that night." Laurel said.

"So, the one in the blue is Thea then?" Quentin asked.

"Yes. She just got finished with her training." Sara said.

"Why would Queen let his 18-year-old sister go out and do this?" Quentin asked.

"She is as stubborn as we are daddy. Do you really think that she gave Ollie a choice?" Laurel asked.

"I guess not." Quentin said with a chuckle.

"So, why tell me this now?" Quentin asked.

"We wanted you to know so that you could help us if we ever need the police for something." Sara said.

"I will always be there for you girls, but I am having a hard time getting my head around this. Just give me some time to think about all of this." Quentin said.

"We will and thank you for not thinking that we are crazy for doing this daddy." Laurel said.

"Oh, I do think this is crazy. I just can't turn my girls in though. I can't turn in Queen either, because if I do that, it could lead back to the two of you." Quentinsaid.

"So, let us know if you are willing to help us. We know that you believe in the law, its just not working right now and it needs someone to do what is necessary to make this city a better place." Sara said.

"I do have to say that since the Hood showed up, crime is down. Once the two of you joined on its crime went down even more. So, as much as I disagree with what you two are doing, it does look like it is helping. I can't argue with that." Quentin said.

"Thank you, daddy. We will let you go to work. I need to get to work as well." Laurel said as the three Lances all went their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver and Sara were in the basement of Verdant training. You could hear the sound of metal bars making contact with each other. Oliver lets out a grunt as Sara hits him in the face with one of the bars. Oliver was wondering how she had gotten so much better at this type of fighting, then he remembered that Sara was from the future, so she knew a whole lot more move than he did.

"So, in the future, who is the better fighter? You or me?" Oliver asked.

"I hate to say this but, you are. I mean you did defeat Ras Al Ghul who is one of the best fighters in the world." Sara said.

"Why would I fight him, unless he was trying to hurt the city?" Oliver asked.

"You fought him and lost the first time. The second time the two of you fought he was attacking the city." Sara said.

"Why did I fight him the first time then?" Oliver asked.

"I was still part of the League and I was investigating the fact that Merlyn was still alive. I came home following his trail and one night I was talking to Laurel on a roof top. I turn around and I see someone that I recognized and the next thing I know, three arrows are in my chest and I am falling off the top of the roof to my death. It happened to be a student of Merlyn's who killed me while not being in control of their actions, and because of this student you took on Ras Al Ghul." Sara said.

"Who was this student?" Oliver asked.

"It was Thea." Sara said.

"Why would Thea do anything with Merlyn?" Oliver asked.

"Because Merlyn is her father. After everything that happened during Slade's siege and you continuously lying to her, she left and got trained by Merlyn." Sara said.

"Well I guess that is not going to happen now being as Merlyn is dead." Oliver said.

"Yeah, all Merlyn did was cause trouble for you for over five years. He had a part in Laurel's death as well." Sara said.

"Ok, this is getting kind of depressing. I say let's go home and get some sleep. I am going to talk to Laurel and see if she and Tommy are up for a double date tomorrow night. What do you think?" Sara asked.

"That sounds good. It has been a while since I have seen Tommy, with him not working at the club anymore." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

When Oliver and Sara got home, they some noise that sounded like moaning and screaming coming from a room and Sara turned to Oliver and said "I don't guess we will be asking Laurel about the double date tonight. From the sounds of it, Tommy must be really good."

"Sounds that way. Are you telling me that you don't know from experience?" Oliver asked.

"I know with the way I flirted back in the day it might have looked like I got around but before we started having sex, I had only been with two guys." Sara said.

"I am just surprised you never hooked up with Tommy. It's not like he didn't try to sleep with you." Oliver said.

"I considered it once, but I knew who I wanted and that wasn't Tommy Merlyn." Sara said.

"Well, do you wanted to wait to talk to them about tomorrow or just go to bed?" Oliver asked.

"I think it would be fun to make fun of them when they leave the room, but I can think of more fun things to do." Sara said and winked at Oliver.

The next thing they know they hear some more moaning and screaming, but this time it comes from another room. This one has Oliver looking like he is going to kill someone, because it is coming from the room that his sister is staying in.

"I am going to kill him." Oliver said.

"Ollie, Thea is 18. She can do whatever she likes." Sara said.

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it though." Oliver said.

Sara just laughed at the look on his face as she led him to their room. Sara started to kiss Oliver so that he was distracted and wasn't paying attention to all of the noise coming from Thea's room. Once she had him distracted enough, they both started removing their clothes and before they knew it Sara was screaming just like Laurel and Thea had been before her.

"Well at least I can rival Tommy and Roy in making our girls scream." Oliver said with a smile.

"No doubt. I do have to say, you are the best I have every had." Sara said while blushing.

"Good to know. How about we go to sleep? We need to be able to wake up in time to ask Laurel and Tommy about tomorrow night." Oliver said.

"Ok, goodnight babe. I love you." Sara said.

"Love you too." Oliver said and they both fell to sleep.

The next morning Oliver and Sara woke up to the smell of coffee. They walked into the kitchen to find Laurel was making the coffee. Sara look at her sister and couldn't help but ask "So, did you have a good night last night?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" Laurel asked.

"Where is Merlyn by the way? I know he was here last night." Sara said.

"How do you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Well when Ollie and I got home last night we happened to hear some very interesting noises coming form your room." Sara said and Laurel blushed.

"Well you can't say anything. I heard you making quite a lot of noise as well." Laurel said.

"Yeah and Thea as well. I thought Ollie was going to walk in there and use Roy as a pin cushion." Sara said and Laurel nodded.

"Anyways, Sara and I were wondering if you and Tommy would like to go on a double date with us tonight." Oliver said.

"That sounds great. I will call Tommy and let him know. Anywhere particular you are thinking about going?" Laurel asked.

"That Italian place on third street sounds good. Let's go there." Sara said.

"Sounds good. We will see you there tonight." Laurel said as she went back to her room to call Tommy and let him know about the plans.


	18. Chapter 18

That night the two couples met to eat at the Italian place. Things were a little awkward at first because Tommy had not seen much of Oliver and Sara since he had found out that they were vigilantes. So, they were surprised when Tommy decided to ask them "So, how is everything going with your other night job?"

"Everything is going pretty good. We have this list that we just keep checking names off of until they are all taken care of. We also try to help with regular street crime as well." Oliver said.

"Well that is good because I know that this city is more than just one percenters that are causing trouble. At least you are trying to stop all crime." Tommy said.

"We try to do what we can. Now that Laurel is ready to go out in the field that will take some of the weight off of us." Sara said.

"You really think that Laurel is ready to go out in the field?" Tommy asked.

"What is that supposed to mean Tommy?" Laurel asked a little irritated.

"Nothing, I just want them to be absolutely sure that you are ready before they let you out in the field." Tommy said.

"While I appreciate you worrying about me. I can take care of myself." Laurel said.

"I know you can, but I can't help but worry." Tommy said.

"She is going to be fine. She almost beat me the other day when we were training." Sara said.

"Really? I have seen you fight before. So, Laurel is almost as good as you then?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, and because she is not done training she will be just as good or better than I am." Sara said.

The two couples then started to eat their meals because both Oliver, Tommy, and Sara had to be at Verdant in a few hours to work and Laurel was going to go and help Thea and Roy train. Once they were done eating, they all talked for a little while longer about what had been going on in their lives lately. Everyone then went to Verdant where Laurel went in the back entrance to the lair, while Oliver, Tommy, and Sara went through the front door so that they could get to work.

When Laurel entered the lair, she saw that Thea and Roy were already working on their archery skills. Laurel walked over to them and said "Thea, you come over and spar with me and Roy, you keep working on archery."

"Ok, just don't get upset when I kick your ass" Thea said with a smile.

"You wish Speedy, you wish." Laurel said with a laugh as they started to swing metal sticks at each other.

Thea was hanging in there pretty well while they were sparring. This made Laurel think that it would not be to long before Thea was ready to go into the field herself. Meaning that the team was finally rounding into form.

"You are doing great Thea. You can almost keep up with me and I am almost keeping up with Sara. That means that you are going to be ready for the field soon." Laurel said.

"Wow! You think so. I can't wait to be out there with you three." Thea said.

"You will be out there soon enough. Now go switch with Roy so I can see how he is progressing." Laurel said and Thea nodded as she went to tell Roy to switch up with her.

"Ok Roy, let's see what you got." Laurel said.

"Ok." Roy said and then they both started swinging the metal sticks.

Roy was learning quickly, but he was not landing any good shots on Laurel, so that meant that he still needed some more work.

"You are learning really fast, but you are not up to Oliver and Sara's standards quite yet, so just keep training the way you are, and you will be ready before you know it." Laurel said.

"Thanks Laurel. I just hope I am not disappointing y'all by not being ready yet." Roy said.

"You are not disappointing anyone. It took me a while to get to where I am too. Just keep working hard and it will pay off." Laurel said.

There is an alarm coming from the computer, so Laurel walks over and asked, "What have we got Barbara?"

"I have had the computers tracking Blood and Rochev, and there is finally some movement from Blood. It looks like he has rented a building to be his campaign office for running for mayor. It has an underground entrance and there are a lot of people using it from the satellite view that I am using." Barbara said.

At that moment Oliver and Sara walked down to suit up. They looked at Laurel and she realized that they wanted her to suit up as well, so she went to change into her suit as well. The three of them left to go and see what they could find out about Blood.

When they arrived, it looked like Blood had people bringing in other people who were unconscious and doing something to them. Sara looked at Oliver and handing him a few injector arrows just in case.

"What is this liquid in the arrows?" Oliver asked.

"The cure for the mirakuru. I had it made before I came back in time. I knew this was coming so I came prepared." Sara said.

"Ok, I am still hoping you are wrong about this but just in case it is Slade I will use these if I have to." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

The three vigilantes moved in so they could see what was going on inside the building and what they saw shocked them all. There was a man in a skull mask injecting people with a serum that was cause the people to spasm and bleed from the eyes and then it looked like they died. Oliver now knew for sure that this was the mirakuru.

"Ok, let's move in. We have to stop this." Oliver said and Laurel and Sara both nodded.

They saw this big man standing with the man in the skull mask as they entered to take the two men down. When Oliver swung at the big man his punch didn't even faze the man. So, he took an arrow out with the cure in it and stabbed the man with it. The big man started to spasm and fell to the floor. Sara and Laurel both took care of the man in the skull mask very quickly before tying him up. The two women then realized that the big man was getting back up. Oliver then slugged him three times in the head and the man was knocked unconscious. The cure had worked which was a relief for Sara because she had not been able to test it yet. They tied the big man up as well and called the police so that they would come and pick them up and take them to jail. Before they left though, they checked to make sure if any of the people injected with the mirakuru were alive, and to their disappointment none of them were.

The three vigilantes returned to the lair and checked back into their street clothes and decided that it was time to head home for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day the team was in the lair training. Oliver had Barbara looking for anything that she could find to use against Isabel Rochev. He knew that she was on the list, but he didn't know what for. While everyone was training Barbara said "I got it. I know what Rochev does to be one the list."

"Ok, so what has she done that is so wrong?" Sara asked.

"She going to other businesses looking to merge with them but by the time the deal is said and done, she ends up being in charge of the business, and they end up having to shut down. She always spins it as the business was not a good investment, so it needs to be shut down. In reality, her boss from Stillmore has given her leeway to do what she pleases with the new business. Meaning that she shuts down every business because it helps Stillmore." Barbara said.

"So, in other words, she makes it look like Stillmore wants to merge with other companies, but she really just wants them gone so that Stillmore has a monopoly in the market." Oliver said.

"Yep, it was never about the merger, it was all about Stillmore not have to compete with that business." Barbara said.

"Send a copy of that file to the SCPD. We are going to stop Rochev now." Oliver said.

"Will do and good luck out there." Barbara said.

The Green Arrow, White Canary, and Black Canary left the lair to go to Rochev's apartment. When they arrived, they saw that she had three security guards.

"Looks like there is one for each of us. Take them down but do not kill them. They can't help that their boss is crooked." Green Arrow said.

"Ok, let's make this quick so that we can get home safe and not get injured." Black Canary said.

The vigilantes walked up behind to guards and put each one of them into a choke hold so that they would pass out. Once they had dealt with the guards they walked into the house.

"Isabel Rochev, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said.

"And what is it that I am supposed to have done?" Rochev asked.

"You try to merge with companies, and then once you had, you close those companies so that Stillmore has very little competition." Black Canary said.

"So, what are you going to do about it? You don't have any evidence." Rochev said.

"We have sent the information to the police department. They are on their way now." White Canary said.

Green Arrow shot his arrow and it wrapped Rochev up like a Christmas present for the police. The vigilantes left when they heard the sound of sirens getting closer. When they got back to the lair, they turned on the television and saw that the arrest of Rochev was already on the news.

"Well that was a good night's work. How did the training go while we were gone, Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"It went fine." Thea said.

"That's good, because I think it is time for you and Roy to get in the field more often. Being that you are out of high school now, you have more time on your hands." Oliver said.

"I sure do. So, you think that I am really ready to go out in the field all of the time?" Thea asked.

Yes, I think that you and Roy are ready. Now, I have to go upstairs and make an appearance." Oliver said.

Oliver went upstairs to the club to see if Tommy needed any help. Sara came up a few minutes later to make sure the bartenders were good. They said that they didn't need any help. It was her night off anyways.

"So, Tommy, how has it been going with my sister? I don't get to see you that often. Sara asked.

"Everything is good. So how long are you in for tonight?" Tommy asked.

"We are here as long as you need us. Just tell us what we need to do." Oliver said.

"I don't need anything for right now. I will give you a call if I do." Tommy said.

"Ok, talk to you later man." Oliver said.

Oliver and Sara went back to the lair and laid down on the cot that was in the hideout.

"I am just going to take a nap. I will keep a phone right now, so that I can get all of the messages." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I think I will take one too. It will be nice to be fresh if Tommy does happen to call us." Sara said.

"Good night babe. I will see you in a little while." Oliver said.

"Love you to babe. Sleep tight." Sara said as they both feel to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a couple of weeks since the team had taken down Isabel Rochev. They had taken down some of the more dangerous people on the list while waiting for Slade to make a move. Moira had decided to run for Mayor of Starling city, which had surprised both of her children.

"So, mom is really running for Mayor. I never thought I would see the day." Thea said.

"Yeah, I know it is surprising, but I think if she wins, she might actually do a good job." Oliver said.

"I think you are right. She does have a mind for that sort of stuff. She knows how to spin stuff to look good for everyone. So, I guess it is no surprise she would be good at politics." Thea said.

"Ok, well we might as well help her out. Let's get Barbara to look into anything that might cause mom problems in her campaign, like any secrets she might have hidden." Oliver said and Thea nodded as they walked into the lair.

"Barbara, what are you working on right now?" Oliver asked.

"Mostly just watching the news to make sure nothing is happening that could use the teams help." Barbara said.

"Ok, I want you to look into my mother's past so that we can find any secrets that she might have so that we can get out in front of them before someone in the opposing campaign comes across them." Oliver said.

"You got it. I will let you know what I find." Barbara said.

Oliver and Thea changed into their workout clothes and began to spar. It looked like Thea was keeping up with Oliver pretty well. She even got a couple of hits in on him. When they were done sparring Oliver looked at Thea and said, "I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Thea asked.

"Come with me." Oliver said as the two siblings went into the other room where the team changes and he pulled out a box.

"What is this, Ollie?" Thea asked.

"Open it and find out." Oliver said.

Thea opened the box and said "Oh my God. Is this my suit? Why is it blue?"

"Well you always look good in blue and I was going to give you red, but I think being that Roy always wears the red hoodie, he would want the red." Oliver said.

"I do look good in blue, don't I? Oh, and I have to admit, Roy does look good in red." Thea said.

At that point in time Sara and Laurel enter the lair and saw Oliver and Thea in the changing room with Thea holding up her new suit.

"Looks like we have a new member of the team in the field when we go out again." Sara said.

"Yeah, she gave me a run for my money in our sparring session today, so I do believe she is ready." Oliver said.

"Welcome to the team, Speedy." Laurel said.

"Can I at least get another name but Speedy?" Thea said.

"It is probably best. People do know that we call you Speedy all the time." Sara said.

"Well, if I remember correctly, before you finally gave up about being could Speedy in the future, you wanted to be called Red Arrow. We could always call you Blue Arrow." Sara said.

"I think I will go with that. I mean Ollie is the Green Arrow, so why not be Blue Arrow." Thea said.

"I like it. So, Laurel I think we are just training today so when Roy gets in, I want you to spar with him." Oliver said.

"Ok, but I will train with her until Roy arrives." Sara said as they both got on the mat and started to spar.

Oliver and Thea went to see what Barbara had found on their mother. They saw that she was still hard at work looking for information, but she already had a few things written down.

"What have you got so far?" Oliver asked.

"Well I see where your mother wrote a check out to a Samantha Clayton seven years ago and there is also something about your father that might can be used against her." Barbara said.

"What is it about our father?" Thea asked because she still considered Robert to be her father because he raised her.

"Looks like he had another family. He has a daughter with another woman, and it looks like your mother made your father disown them." Barbara said.

"Sounds like something our mother would do. Do you have an address for what could be our sister?" Thea asked.

"I have it right here." Barbara said as she gave a piece of paper to Thea.

"And who is this Samantha Clayton?" Thea asked.

"I can answer that one. I slept with her when I was in college. She got pregnant and then lost the baby. At least that is what she told me. Now it looks like that was a lie because I believe our mother paid her off." Oliver said.

"So, I might be an aunt?" Thea said.

"It is a very good possibility, Thea." Oliver said.

"So, do we confront mom with this information, or do we go and fix her mistakes?" Thea asked.

"Being that mom can't be trusted. We do this ourselves." Oliver said.

"So, what do we do first?" Thea said.

"We go to see our sister." Oliver said and Thea nodded as they told the Lance sisters they would be back in a little while.

They walked to the address that Barbara had given them and knocked on the door. When the door opened there was a woman who was standing there that was no older than their mother.

"Ms. Adachi, do you mind if we come in and talk to you and your daughter?" Oliver asked.

"I know who you are. I will listen to what you have to say though." Ms. Adachi said.

"Thank you." Thea said as they were led into the sitting room.

Emiko entered the room when her mother called her, and she looked at the Queens and asked, "Why have you come here?"

"We are just finding out about you. Our parents kept you a secret from us. We have finally found out what kind of a person our mother is, so we looked into her and we found out that she kept us from you for all of these years." Oliver said.

"So, what do you want to do about this?" Emiko asked.

"We would like to get to know you. I have always wanted a sister. We pretty much have nothing to do with our mother anymore, so she won't be a problem." Thea said.

"I have always wanted a sister as well. I just wanted to be included as a member of your family." Emiko said.

"Now you will be if you will let us. We want to be a part of your life." Oliver said.

"Thank you. That is all I ever wanted." Emiko said.

"Well welcome to the family. Both of you are welcome at our place anytime." Thea said.

"You are much better people than your parents were. I will be happy that my daughter is family with you." Ms. Adachi said.

"We are happy as well." Oliver said.

"Mom, do you mind if I talk to them in private?" Emiko asked and Ms. Adachi nodded and left the room.

"I have to tell you both something and you might want nothing to do with me once I tell you." Emiko said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I am a member of a group called the Ninth Circle. I joined them because I was mad that dad abandoned me, and I thought they could be my family. Now that you are here, I would like to get away from them, but they are too powerful and the only way you leave is if you die. I don't know what to do." Emiko said.

"Can you fight?" Oliver asked.

"I am pretty much the head of the group now because of skills in fighting. They don't let anyone out though. Not even their leader." Emiko said.

"What is their stance on money. I can pay for your freedom." Oliver said.

"That might work. They do like their money. As long as I do not interfere with their business that should work." Emiko said.

"Get in touch with them and see what they say." Oliver said and Emiko made the call.

Emiko came back a few minutes later and said, "They said that if I could pay the five million dollars then I am free."

"Not a problem. We will get it to you tomorrow. We will even make sure that you have back up when you go to the meeting." Oliver said.

"Thank you both. I have always wanted to know the two of you and now that I do, it is beyond my wildest dreams how great you two are." Emiko said.

"Oh, we have our bad qualities. We just try to use our best qualities as much as possible. We will be back with the money tomorrow, so set up the meet and we will get you out of this hopefully as soon as tomorrow." Oliver said and then they left to go round up five million dollars.

A/N: This will not be the end of the Ninth Circle. I am just getting Emiko out of their grasp for now.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Oliver and Thea showed up with the money for Emiko to pay Dante for her freedom. They had to leave but they let Emiko know that they would be watching from a distance. Emiko knew that this was probably for the best since no one knew about the Ninth Circle.

Emiko met Dante at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. She walked up to him and said "I am sorry to leave the Ninth Circle, but I can't deal with all of the stuff that we do anymore.

"I understand, but you know we can't just let you leave." Dante said.

"That is why I brought you the money." Emiko said.

"You know we can't let you leave alive, but we will take the money." Dante said as he pulled out a knife and was about to kill Emiko.

The next thing that Dante know is that an arrow hits him in the back. He turns around to see the Green Arrow standing there ready to shoot him again.

"Why are you here?" Dante asked.

"I saw that you were about to kill this woman and I couldn't let that happen." The Green Arrow said with his voice modulator on.

"Well I guess you will die to then." Dante said.

He was then hit in the back again with another arrow. He turned around to see someone with a blue suit on just like the Green Arrows.

"I guess you brought back up. I guess I will just have to finish the girl off another time." Dante said.

"That won't be happening, because you will never leave here." The Green Arrow said.

The Green and Blue Arrow both fire at him at the same time. Dante can't dodge both arrows so one caught him in the chest. By the time he could react both of the archers were on him and he was at a disadvantage. Dante was about to throw a smoke bomb in the hopes of escaping when the Green Arrow took out an arrow and stabbed Dante in the heart. Before he died Green Arrow said "This girl is now under our protection. We will send your body to your organization to show this."

Dante then died and the two vigilantes turned around to see Emiko looking at them stunned. She was finally able to speak. "What have you done? Now the whole organization will come after me." Emiko said.

"Maybe, but if you join us, we will know their tactics and we will know how to stop them." The Blue Arrow said.

"Why would I join a group of vigilantes?" Emiko asked.

"Because we said that we would be here with you and it was good that we were." The Green Arrow said as he and the Blue Arrow removed their hoods to reveal the faces of Oliver and Thea Queen.

"Are you serious? My brother and sister are the vigilantes that are saving the city." Emiko said.

"Yes, we are. Would you like to join us?" Oliver asked.

"I guess, if I am joining the family, I might as well join this family too." Emiko said.

"Follow us. We will introduce you to the rest of the team." Thea said.

The two vigilantes rode their motorcycles back to the lair with Emiko following them. When they arrived, Oliver told Emiko to park in the parking lot and go to the entrance and ask for Tommy and then tell him you are here to see Oliver.

When she told Tommy this, he couldn't help but laugh and said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see Oliver cheating on Sara already."

"Eww! That's gross. I am his family." Emiko said.

"Oh ok. So, are you looking for the secret lair?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, can you take me there?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, give me a second. I have to get someone to cover for me." Tommy said and Emiko nodded.

The two then went to the basement door and Tommy entered the code to open the door and they both entered the lair.

When Emiko got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Oliver and Thea standing there with some other people she said "So, you have your lair in the basement of your club? I guess that makes since, from what I heard about you before the shipwreck."

"Yeah, it gives me an excuse to be hear at night. Anyways, right now there are only four of us in the field. You know Thea and I already. They are Sara and Laurel Lance. They go out with us most night. This is Barbara Gordon. She is our hacker and computer genius. Last but not least we have Roy Harper. He is training and will soon be in the field as well. You already met Tommy. He is not part of the team, but he does know about us obviously. Everyone, this is Thea and my sister Emiko. She is going to join the team." Oliver said.

"Nice to meet you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that there are more Queens out there." Laurel said.

"So, what kind of skills do you have to be a part of the team?" Roy asked.

"I am an archer and I have been trained in multiple types of martial art for most of my life." Emiko said.

"Nice, So, I am Oliver's girlfriend. We will probably be seeing a lot of each other as well." Sara said.

"Roy, by the way. I have something for you." Oliver said as he went back to the other room and came back with a box.

Roy opened it and saw a red version of Oliver's suit. He looked up at Oliver and asked "So, does this mean that I am ready to go in the field?"

"It does. Welcome to the team Roy. Now, tomorrow I want everyone here for training. I will not be here, but Sara knows what to do." Oliver said.

"Where are you going to be babe?" Sara asked.

"I am going to Central City to investigate something else that was brought to life while looking for dirt on our mother." Oliver said.

"I know where you are going now. I would like to go with you if that is possible." Sara said.

"It might be better. Ok, Laurel is in charge. Everyone come here tomorrow for training. Do not go out in the field. Let the police do their job tomorrow night." Oliver said and the rest of the team nodded as they all headed home for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Oliver and Sara arrived in Central City early in the morning. Oliver looked at the piece of paper that Barbara had given him with Samantha's address on it. They pulled up in front of a house that looked very nice.

"I am kind of nervous about this. I hate the fact that I cheated on you sister and this happened, but I am also happy that I am a father." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know William was born from you not being faithful to Laurel, but I think you would be a great father." Sara said.

"Ok, I guess I had better get this over with." Oliver said as he went up and rang the doorbell.

About a minute later the door opened and Samantha look at Oliver in surprise. "What are you doing here Oliver?" Samantha asked.

"I was looking for dirt on my mother and I came across a check that mom wrote to you and I figured out that she must have paid you off to tell me that you had a miscarriage." Oliver said.

"Yeah she did. I never used it though. I didn't want my son anywhere near your family." Samantha said.

"I can understand that. Thea and I have pretty much cut mom out of our lives as well. She has done a lot of things that I don't agree with." Oliver said.

"In that case, if you can show me that you have changed, I might consider letting you have some visitation right." Samantha said.

"I am not the same person I was before the Gambit. I am trying to be better." Oliver said.

"I can see that by some of the news that I have heard since you got back. If you want to meet William you can, but for right now you are just a friend of mine. Once I see that you are capable of being in William's life, I will see about telling him you are his father." Samantha said.

"That sounds good to me." Oliver said.

Oliver walked to the room the Samantha told him was William's and knocked on the door. William looked up and asked, "Do I know you mister?"

"No, I am a friend of your mom's and she said that I could come in and meet you." Oliver said.

"Well it is nice to meet you." William said.

"My name is Oliver. I see you like superhero toys. Which ones do you have?" Oliver asked.

"I have the Green Arrow, White Canary, and Black Canary. They are my favorites." William said.

"I live in Starling City and you know what I heard." Oliver said

"What's that?" William asked.

"I heard that the Green Arrow has added some more people to his crusade." Oliver said.

"I wonder when their toys will come out?" William asked.

"It will be a while. No one really knows about them yet." Oliver said.

"Ok. I will just have to get them when they come out." William said.

"Well it was nice meeting you William. If it is ok with you, I would like to come and see you sometimes. I will talk to you mom about it." Oliver said.

"That would be nice. See you later." William said.

"So, how did it go?" Sara asked.

"William seems to be a good boy Samantha. You raised him well." Oliver said.

"Thanks. If you want to stop by every several weeks and visit him, I am up for that. After a while, I will see about telling him who you really are." Samantha said.

"I would like that, and Thanks. I would like him to know who I really am, but that is your choice." Oliver said.

"Ollie, Let's go and let them get back to what they were doing. We will come back in a couple of weeks." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, we will get out of your hair. It was good to see you again Samantha and it was good to meet William as well." Oliver said.

"I will see you two next time." Samantha said waving goodbye.

Oliver and Sara decided to stay in Central City for the rest of the day and go and see Sara's mother. Once they had eaten dinner with her mother, they headed back to Starling City.

"So, that was a good day. I got to meet my son and you got to see your mom. So, what do you want to do now?" Oliver asked.

"I would like to go home and go to bed. We got up so early to get here as early as we did. I need my beauty sleep." Sara said.

"You don't need beauty sleep. You look beautiful all of the time." Oliver said.

"If you keep that up, you might get lucky tonight before we go to sleep." Sara said with a wink.

"All part of my plan. Haha, no if am just kidding. If you need sleep, I will let you get it." Oliver said.

"Oh, I think I can do both. After seeing you with William today, its kind of turned me on." Sara said.

"Well in that case. I could never say no to you anyways." Oliver said.

"Oh, I know. You can't say no to either of us Lance sisters. It is like our superpower or something like that." Sara said.

"Well I guess I am in trouble then, because the team is full of women, I can't say no to." Oliver said as they returned to their apartment for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Oliver went to Verdant to help set up for the night. When he walked in, he saw Tommy was there as well. "Looks like we both had the same idea. Get in early and get everything set up so we don't have to worry with it later." Oliver said.

"Yeah it sure helps in case something goes wrong, we have time to fix it then." Tommy said.

"So, how have you been man? I know I have been busy lately. I think we should have a double date again sometime." Oliver said.

"That actually sounds good. I haven't seen Laurel much lately either. Being a lawyer and a vigilante sure takes up a lot of her time." Tommy said.

"Y'all are still good though, right?" Oliver asked.

"I think so. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so busy so we could be together like normal couples, but I know what she is doing is needed." Tommy said.

"Let her know how you feel, but don't try to change her. We both know that doesn't work on the Lance Sisters." Oliver said.

"You are right about that. If I tried something like that, she would kick me to the curve really quick." Tommy said.

"That she would. Well I am going to see what going on downstairs." Oliver said as he walked to the basement.

When he arrived in the basement, he saw that Roy and Thea were sparring while Sara and Laurel were giving them some tips. Emiko was also watching but she was new to the team, so she didn't want to step on anyone's feet by giving unwanted advice.

"So, how did training go yesterday?" Oliver asked.

"Everything went good. I sparred with Emiko. She is really good. I think she taught me some new stuff. I also knew a couple of things that she didn't, so I think we were pretty evenly matched." Laurel said.

"That's good. That means we don't have to wait to get her out in the field." Oliver said.

"So, how was your secret trip yesterday? You never told us what that was about." Laurel said.

"Well, I am having a hard time telling people about it. I think it might upset some people." Oliver said.

"What is it Oliver? You know you can tell me anything." Laurel said.

"I don't know if you want to know this secret though." Oliver said.

"That might be true, but it still remains a fact that you can tell me anything." Laurel said.

"What did I do to deserve you as a friend?" Oliver said.

"I don't know, but I do know that you are my best friend even though we didn't work out as a couple." Laurel said.

"Well in that case, I will tell you where we went yesterday, even though I know it will piss you off." Oliver said.

"Ok, what is it that you did yesterday then?" Laurel asked.

"Well you know that mom is running for Mayor. Thea and I thought we would help her out by looking for dirt that could be bad for her. Barbara found two things. One was the fact that dad had a child with another woman and the other was the fact that I have a child living in Central City right now." Oliver said.

"You have a child in Central City, and you didn't even know. How is that possible?" Laurel asked.

"Mom paid the mother of the child off so that she would tell me she lost the baby and would move back to Central City." Oliver said.

"Well that was dirty on Moira's part. Why would I be pissed off though?" Laurel asked.

"Because it happened when we were together." Oliver said looking down at the ground.

"Oh. It hurts a little bit to know that, but I forgave you for everything you did in the past already, so that being said, I am happy for you Oliver." Laurel said.

"You are too good of a person to be friends with me. I don't deserve a friend like you." Oliver said.

"Yes, you do. You are a good man Oliver. You just need to see it, and when you don't see it, we will let you know about it." Laurel said.

"By the way, I just talked to Tommy and he said that you two have not been seeing each other much lately. How about we do a double date tomorrow night?" Oliver asked.

"I know I haven't seen him much lately. I am just so busy with this and being a lawyer, I don't have time to see him." Laurel said.

"I understand. This is a demanding life, but you do need to take a break sometimes, or the two of you will not work out." Oliver said.

"I will try to do better. It just seems easier for you and Sara being that both of you work at the club." Laurel said.

"Hey, I did offer you a job as one of the guards for the club. I mean you can kick most of the guys asses that come to Verdant. That way you can see Tommy every night." Oliver said.

"I love being a lawyer though and working at the bar is not going to pay as much either." Laurel said.

"I actually have a better idea. I don't have a bodyguard anymore since Diggle left and mom keeps trying to get me a new one. The jog is yours if you want it. It pays well and we will be here every night. Just think about it." Oliver said.

"That actually sounds pretty good. I will think about it." Laurel said and Oliver then started watching as Roy and Emiko started to spar.

Emiko had Roy down on the mat withing twenty seconds. Oliver looked at Roy and said "You took it easy on her because she was a girl and you got your ass kicked because of it. You need to fight both men and women the same, because when you are in the field, you would be dead right now." Oliver said.

"Thanks for the tip. Anyways, how about you get up here and try." Roy said and Oliver stepped on the mat to see what Emiko had skill wise.

They were evenly matched and they both got some pretty solid strikes in. They both knew certain moves that the other didn't so that gave each an advantage for a short time. After another five minutes of sparring, they were both getting tired, so they called it quits for the night. "Ok, let's go home and get some rest. I will see you all here tomorrow for training." Oliver said and the team nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day they were in the lair training when the computer beeped telling the team that there was a problem that needed to be taken care of. Oliver walked to where Barbara was sitting at her computer and asked, "what's going on Barbara?"

"Looks like someone broke the Count out of Iron Heights." Barbara said.

"Well let us know as soon as you find a location on him. We cannot let him start making Vertigo again." Oliver said.

"I think we are too late for that. Some how people have been getting the drug for a couple of weeks now. The Count must have given the recipe to someone else so that he would be ahead of the game before he got out of prison." Barbara said.

"Keep an eye out for a location and then let us know where we are going." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

Just then the screen on the television changed to a message from the Count. Oliver walked over and asked, "Is there any way that you can trace this video?"

"I am trying to do that now. He is good though. He seems to be bouncing the message all over the world so that I can't get a location on him." Barbara said.

"Well look for anything in the picture that we are seeing now to see if there is anything that will help identify where he is." Oliver said.

"Already on it. Hey, look at the background. Looks like some kind of government seal or something." Barbara said.

"I know where he is. That is an old shut down building where the where city maintenance workers used to work." Laurel said.

"Ok, let's go take down the Count." Oliver said as the group suited up and left the Lair.

When they arrived at the old maintenance building, they staked the place out to see what they were dealing with. "Ok looks like we have two men guarding each entry point. There are three entrances. Thea and Sara, you take the east entrance. Laurel and Emiko, you take the west entrance. Roy and I will take the north entrance." Oliver said and the team left for their assigned entrances.

The three teams took out the guards at the doors easily and then entered the building. When they got inside, they could see that the Count and his workers had been busy make a lot of vertigo.

Oliver entered the room going to take out the Count. He found out that this was not going to be as easy as he thought when he was jumped by a lot of the workers who were trying to protect the Count.

While Oliver was distracting some of the workers, Sara was able to get to the count easily and hit him with here staff. The Count seemed to be dazed from the shot that he just took to the head. Sara picked the man up off the ground and put him in a choke hold. She was just going to put him to sleep but then the Count made a very serious mistake. The Count said, "Do it bitch, you don't have the balls to kill me."

"Are you sure about that?" Sara asked as she made a quick movement and there was a loud crack as she had broken his neck.

"Well, at least we got this drug off of the streets." Laurel said.

"I am afraid it is not the end of vertigo. There are other people who will try to make it in the future." Sara said.

"Well for now we can count this as a victory, and we will worry with the other people making vertigo when it is time." Oliver said as the team went back to the lair to change and head home.

When the group got home, Thea had a question for Oliver. "Ollie, when you first returned from the island, how did you know that I was on drugs so quickly?" Thea asked.

"Well, that is a long story. I guess we have time." Oliver said and the group sat to listen to the story.

"On my third year away, I was actually in Hong Kong. This woman named Amanda Waller saved me from the Amazo, which was the boat that Sara and I tried to use to get home in my second year away. Anyways, Waller was trying to get me to work for her as an asset to a government organization known as ARGUS. She threatened me saying that she would kill you by staging it to look like you had an overdose, since you were using drug to dull the pain of losing me and dad." Oliver said.

"So, you knew I was on drugs because some government lady said I was." Thea said.

"That and I also saw you buying some then too." Oliver said getting a shocked look from everyone in the room.

"How would you see me buying drugs if you weren't here?" Thea asked.

"The people who were after the bioweapon that we were trying to stop came to Starling City, so we had to follow them. I was here for a couple of days. I tried to check on every one of you while I was here. I saw when Laurel decided that she was going to stay in Starling City instead of going to San Francisco. I saw when Thea was talking to my gravestone and bought drugs there and then Tommy tried to talk some sense into her. I even saw Thea buy some more drugs at Tommy's birthday party that night. I cornered the guy upstairs and told him to stay away from Thea. He recognized me and I couldn't let any of you know that I was there, so I snapped his neck and threw him over the railing." Oliver said.

"That was you? You were trying to protect me even when I didn't know it was you?" Thea asked.

"I will always protect you Speedy. I just wish I could have been here and protected you the couple of years after that as well." Oliver said.

"Its ok Ollie. I am clean now because of you. So, in the end you got me clean anyways, even if it was a couple of years later then you would have liked." Thea said.

"Ok, enough about that. How about we change the subject and talk about something a little more pleasant." Oliver said and the group hung around telling old stories and laughing at the ones that they had never heard before. Finally, everyone got tired and decided to call it a night.


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of weeks had gone by with the team training a lot and stopping bank robberies and general stuff like that. They were really starting to clean up the streets and the team needed to start getting ready for when Slade showed up in the city, if he hadn't already.

"All of you archers need to start keeping some injection arrows in your quiver in case we run up again Slade or some of his men." Sara said.

"That is a good idea. Do you think he has found another way to create Mirakuru since we destroyed the other machine?" Oliver asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. He did in the other timeline." Sara said.

"Ok, we need to be prepared so Thea, Roy, and Emiko, load up on the cure just in case." Oliver said and the other three archers nodded as they got to work on their injection arrows as Oliver did the same.

"Ok, let's head home for the night. Barbara when you get in tomorrow see if you can pull facial recognition for Slade Wilson." Oliver said.

"I have it running now. If it catches him anywhere during the night, it will alert all of us through our phones." Barbara said.

"That is a good idea. Thanks for doing that." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

The next afternoon the team was in the lair getting ready to train and Oliver's phone rang. He looked at the caller id to see that it was his mother calling. "Wonder what she wants?" Oliver asked as he went to answer the call.

"Hello." Oliver said

"Oliver, I have someone coming to my house to talk about being a donor to my campaign and I think that it would be good for you and Thea to be here as well, so it at least looks like we are still a family." Moira said.

"We will be there. No matter how much we don't like you right now, we both agree that you would make a good mayor." Oliver said.

"Thank you. I will see you at four then." Moira said as Oliver hung up and told Thea what was going on.

"So, we have to go to some boring meeting for mom. That sounds like fun." Thea said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad and once it is over, we can head home. We need to be there in an hour though." Oliver said.

The siblings went home to change into some nicer clothes and then they headed to Queen Mansion. Once they were there, they let themselves in and went to the sitting room where Moira was talking to a man they could not see because he was facing the other direction.

"Oh good, you made it. I would like to introduce you to one of my donors. This is Slade Wilson." Moira said.

Oliver froze for a second as he saw his old friend turn towards him. He then walked over and shook Slade's hand and said "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wilson. I am glad you are trying to help my mother's campaign out."

"It's no problem. I like what I am seeing from your mother so far. So, it would be a pleasure to help her out." Slade said.

"This is my daughter, Thea." Moira said as she introduced Thea to Slade.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson." Thea said as she smiled at him.

"I have to make a call. I will be right back." Oliver said.

Oliver went upstairs so that Slade would not hear him and called Sara. "Sara you need to get here now. Slade is here. Get Emiko and Roy as well. We will need the cure." Oliver said.

"We are on the way. Just keep him busy until we get there." Sara said and then hung up so that she could get the rest of the team ready.

Oliver goes back down to the sitting room and sees that everyone is talking happily. "Hey mom, don't you think it would be a good idea for us to have a drink with Mr. Wilson to celebrate him being a donor to your campaign?" Oliver asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will go tell the staff to bring something in." Moira said and left the room.

"What are you doing here Slade?" Oliver said.

"I made you a promise kid and I intend on keeping it. I didn't think that you would talk like this in front of your sister though." Slade said.

"Thea is part of my team and she knows about you, so it is not a problem for her to hear this." Oliver said.

"Ok, well at least she knows she does not have much longer to live." Slade said while looking at Thea with his one eye.

"You won't get the chance to do anything." Thea said.

Right as Slade was about to say something else the front door of the mansion opened, and Sara and Laurel walked in. "Hey Ollie, I know we had that date tonight, but we wanted to come by and hang out for a while. Hope that is ok." Sara said.

"That's fine. You remember Slade, right?" Oliver asked acting as if Sara didn't know everything that was going on.

"Yeah he was on the island with us. How have you been Slade?" Sara said.

"Well it is good to know that you are alive as well Sara. And you must be Laurel. The kid had a picture of you that he looked at all of the time when we were together on the island." Slade said.

"That would be me." Laurel said.

"Well it will be a pleasure to kill all of you, because I owe it to you sister as well because she is only alive because Oliver picked her over Shado." Slade said.

Right then Moira walked back in with the liquor that Slade had brought as a gift. "Sara and Laurel, I was not expecting to see you here. Would you like some as well?" Moira asked.

"Sure, I can never turn down a drink." Sara said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

Right as everyone was about to sip their drink, the lights turned off and the windows broke in the sitting room and two vigilantes entered and shot injection arrows at Slade. He caught them both and dropped them to the floor. Oliver then attacked Slade to keep him busy while Sara snuck up behind Slade and jammed a syringe in his neck and injected him with the cure. Slade was so surprised at this that he lost his concentration on Oliver which allowed him to knock Slade out.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here." Moira said.

"Slade was on the island with me. He was like my brother, but something happened, and he turned on Sara and me. He was here to kill everyone that I care for, so I had to take him down." Oliver said as he picked up his phone and called ARGUS telling them that they needed to pick up Slade and take him to the prison on Lian Yu.

"So, who are those two?" Moira asked.

"They are the newest members to our team. You can show yourself. She will not tell anyone." Oliver said and the two archers came forward with their hood down.

"This is Roy Harper and I am sure you have heard of our sister Emiko." Thea said.

"I didn't know that you would try to bring Robert's daughter into this." Moira said.

"Well it is kind of like a family business, so why not?" Thea asked.

"Fair enough. Anyways, I need to get this place cleaned up so if you could take Mr. Wilson outside so I can have the staff do that, it would be nice." Moira said.

"We will take care of that. See you later mom." Oliver said as the team walked out of the mansion and waited for the ARGUS transport to arrive.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day the team showed up at the lair to train. Oliver looked at Sara and asked "So, what do we have to look out for next?"

"Well the last time around, I went back to the league because we needed the help stopping Slade and his army. That was my payment for their help. I came back to the city on a mission and I ended up being killed. Nyssa came and found out about me being dead and she went back to her father telling him that you were protecting my killer. That made Ras keep an eye on you. You had only so long to find the real killer. Once you found out who it was, you challenged Ras to a duel to protect that person and you were nearly killed. There is a prophecy in the league that pretty much says if Ras does not kill you, you become the next Ras. That paraphrasing it. Anyways, you went undercover in the league and were trained by Ras himself. You both fought again, and you kill him that time." Sara said.

"Ok, that is a lot of information to take in. So, you died? How were you back alive in 2020 then?" Oliver asked as he and the rest of the team listened.

"A year later Laurel took me to the leader of the league, and they put me in the Lazarus Pit, which has magically water that Ras uses to heal himself. It can also bring a person back to life." Sara said.

"That is interesting. So, who killed you?" Laurel asked.

"That is harder to explain. The person who really killed me was under the power of a drug that pretty much leaves you doing whatever the other person tells you to do and then you don't remember anything afterwards." Sara said.

"So, this person didn't even know that they killed you?" Thea asked.

"No, they didn't, and when they didn't take it well." Sara said.

"Ok, so who was the person that drugged the killer?" Oliver asked.

"It was Malcolm Merlyn." Sara said.

Oliver had a bad feeling when he heard that. "Who killed you Sara?"

"I don't want to say, because it can't happen anymore." Sara said.

"We need to know though. So, we can make sure it doesn't happen." Oliver said.

"Ok, but this is going to be hard to hear." Sara said as she looked at Thea and that was all that he had to know.

"Why are you looking at me?" Thea said.

"Because it was you Speedy." Oliver said.

"What? I could never kill a friend of mine." Thea said.

"You didn't even know you did it. You took it very hard when you found out though." Sara said.

"Why would I do anything with Malcolm that would allow him close enough to me to let him drug me?" Thea asked.

"It happened right after we defeated Slade and his army. You were upset because Oliver had lied to you about knowing Slade on the island and also because he didn't tell you about Malcolm being your father. You were also mad at Roy because you found out he was working with the Arrow. You had no place to go, so you went with Malcolm and he trained you into the warrior that I remember you being in the future." Sara said.

"Why wouldn't I have just stayed with mom?" Thea asked.

"Your mom lied to you about Malcolm being your father as well, and she was killed by Slade before Oliver finally stopped him." Sara said.

"But if I knew that Oliver was the Arrow, why didn't I just stay with him and let him train me?" Thea asked.

"Oliver hadn't told you about him being a vigilante yet." Sara said.

"Ok, that makes sense then." Thea said.

"So, when did I become the Black Canary?" Laurel asked.

"Midway through Oliver's third year back. You did it to honor me." Sara said.

"Sounds like something I would do. So, do we not have to worry about the league since we know you are not dying this time?" Laurel asked.

"Unfortunately, I think we will have to worry about it. Ras has most likely been keeping an eye on me, which mean he has been keeping an eye on Ollie as well. He will be looking for an heir being that he will never give that power to Nyssa. Plus, at the end of the year Ras's nemesis will be in the city so he will come after him if nothing else." Sara said.

"So, what do we need to do to be prepared for this?" Oliver asked.

"I am going to train you in sword fighting. It's the only way that you can beat Ras." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"So, what will happen if we do not here from Ras until he comes for his nemesis?" Laurel asked.

"He will have a toxin that he will release that will kill everyone in the city. We will have to hope that we get a message from him before that. We will need a person on the inside so that we will know that he is coming." Sara said.

"How will we get the inside man?" Laurel asked.

"We Ras makes Oliver the offer he will except. He will be our inside man." Sara said.

"We will also need some of your blood Oliver." Sara said.

"Why is that?" Oliver asked.

"You have the cure for the toxin." Sara said.

"I only have one cure in my body and that is for the Alpha/Omega bioweapon." Oliver said.

"Exactly, we will all need it so that it will not affect us." Sara said.

"How did Ras get that kind of weapon?" Oliver asked.

"An old friend of yours." Sara said.

"So that is where Maseo went? I always wondered." Oliver said.

"Yeah so we need to start preparing for all of this. I know it is a lot to take in, but if we have a plan everything will workout fine." Sara said.

"I hope so. What is this bioweapon anyways, and how does Ollie have a cure?" Laurel asked.

"My third year away I was in Hong Kong. The Triad was trying to get their hands on the bioweapon. We ended up stopping them and giving the weapon to a General that ended up being corrupt and he let the weapon out in the city. Anyways, Maseo, Tatsu, Akio, and I got the cure so that we were immune. It didn't end up working for Akio though and he ended up dying. I tortured the General because of this. Anyways, once we stopped the weapon, Maseo left and obviously joined the league, while Tatsu went her own way. I guess losing a child will do that to you." Oliver said.

"I remember hearing about some kind of problem in Hong Kong a few years back." Laurel said.

"That was where I was trying to stop it. They did a good job of covering it up though." Oliver said.

"Ok, that enough about this. Let's train and then we can go home for the night." Oliver said and everyone nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later Sara was walking down the street and she could feel someone following her. She turned down the alley and hid behind a trash dumpster until the person passed her and then she jumped out and said, "What are you doing here Nyssa?"

"Father told me to come here and keep an eye on you and your friends." Nyssa said.

"Why would he want to keep an eye on me now that he has released me?" Sara asked.

"I guess it would have something to do with how Malcolm Merlyn turned out." Nyssa said.

"I see. What have you determined so far?" Sara asked.

"Looks like you are doing good here. I will report back that you have not dishonored the league." Nyssa said.

"Thanks. So how long are you here for?" Sara asked.

"I don't really have a timetable. I think until father knows for sure that he can trust you." Nyssa said.

"Ok, does he want to know anything about anyone else?" Sara asked.

"He asked me to keep an eye on Oliver Queen as well. I don't understand why though." Nyssa said.

"Seriously Nyssa. It is plane to see why he sent you here." Sara said.

"And what is it that you think I am really here for?" Nyssa asked.

"Your father wants you to spy on Ollie so that he will know how skilled he is." Sara said.

"Yes, I know that. You must that there is something else." Nyssa said.

"I do and I am sorry to say this but we both know that your father will never let you be Ras. He is looking for an heir." Sara said.

"I hate to say this, but you are probably right. I know that is why my sister left the league and made her own path." Nyssa said.

"Well, I have a idea. If you are interested." Sara said.

"I am intrigued. Tell me of your plan." Nyssa said.

"First of all, we know that your father is most likely looking for a new heir. You can tell him that you need more time to spy on Oliver and then we can both train Oliver to possible beat your father in a fight. After it is over, you can decide if you want to be the new Ras or let someone else be." Sara said.

"That is actually a very good plan. I think that I can work with that plan." Nyssa said.

"Ok, do you have anywhere to stay?" Sara asked.

"There are league houses in the city. I will just go to one of them. Here is my number. Give me a call when you are ready to start Oliver's training." Nyssa said.

"I will. See you later." Sara said.

Sara then walked toward Verdant to go in the lair to see if Oliver was there yet. When she saw that he was there she said, "Hey Ollie, I just had a visitor."

"Who was this visitor and what did she want?" Oliver asked.

"Her name is Nyssa and I think she could help us with our next big bad." Sara said.

"How is that?" Oliver asked.

"She is the best I have seen with a sword other than Ras himself. She can help get you ready." Sara said.

"I am willing to take all the help that I can get. What's her deal anyways?" Oliver asked.

"She is Ras's daughter, but she knows that her father will never let her run the league, so she is willing to help you if in return you let her decide who the next Ras will be." Sara said.

"Sounds like a good plan. Set up the training. I can use all the help I can get with a sword. That is one thing that I never really got training for while I was gone." Oliver said.

"I will call her right now. When do you want to start?" Sara said.

"As soon as possible." Oliver said.

Sara picked up her phone and called the number that Nyssa had given her and set up the training for the next night. When she was done with the call Sara went to change into workout close and came out and she and Oliver began to work on his sword work.

The next night the whole team was in the lair when there was a knock on the back door to the basement. Sara went to open it to see Nyssa standing there. "Thank you for helping me work on use a sword." Oliver said.

"It is not a problem. It actually benefits the both of us. You get rid of someone who might come after you or your city one day and I get to decide who runs the league." Nyssa said.

"Ok, lets get started then." Oliver said.

He and Nyssa got on the mat and started training with swords. The others watched for a while until they knew that it was time to go out on patrol. Nyssa was surprised at how quickly Oliver was picking up everything.

"I am impressed. You are picking this up very quickly. You will only get better though. You will be trained personally by my father once he comes and offers you to be his heir." Nyssa said.

"How long do you think it will be before he comes here to make the offer?" Oliver asked.

"I will say probably six months or so. I will give him false reports so that he will not be here before then." Nyssa said.

"So, what should I expect once I except his offer?" Oliver asked.

"They will try to break your mind so that my father can remake you in his image. Once that is done, he will train you. If you pick up on his training like you are doing with me, you stand a pretty good chance of beating him." Nyssa said.

"Looks like I have a lot to look forward to. Anyways, let's get back to work. I need to be at the top of my game to be able to stand a chance at beating your father." Oliver said as the continued sword training for another hour before they both left for the night.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a few weeks since Oliver had started training with Nyssa so that he would be ready to take on Ras when the time was right. He was picking up on everything very quickly. Nyssa had even had Sara join in on the training so that it would be two on one. If Oliver could handle that he should be able to handle anyone.

"If you keep on improving like this, you might can just challenge him and not have to join the league." Nyssa said.

"That would be better for me, because I really have no desire to do the undercover work that would require." Oliver said.

"Well, I will know if you are ready for that or not by the time it is time for Father to come to Star City." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

"I am going to go out on patrol for a while, when I get back, I will be ready for another round." Oliver said.

He and Sara went to change into their suits, and they went out to patrol the Glades for a little while. They stopped a bank robbery and a couple of muggings before going back to the lair and doing some more training with Nyssa. After they were done with that, they called it a night and went home.

The next day the team was in the lair when the computer alarms went off. Oliver walked over to see what was going on.

"What have you got Barbara?" Oliver asked.

"Looks like the new Count has escaped from jail and is making the guards go crazy somehow." Barbara said.

"Check with the police and see what they have so far." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

Barbara hacked into the SCPD server and found out that the guard had been injected with Vertigo and that is why he had gone so crazy. All of a sudden, the screen went blank and the Count was on the screen. He gave a message to the city then the screens went back to normal.

"Were you able to trace that?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. He is in the warehouse district? He would have to be using power so I will be able to narrow that down even more in a second." Barbara said.

"Ok, so it looks like he is in the warehouse on 6th and Main." Barbara said.

"Ok let's go finish this. We don't need that stuff on the streets again." Thea said since she was the one who had used it in the room.

"We know how you feel about that stuff Speedy, so that is why I am going to let you take him down." Oliver said.

"Really, I thought that you would want that honor." Thea said.

"No, you are the one that deserves this take down." Oliver said.

"Ok, so everyone else is going to take down the other people while Thea takes down the Count?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, there should be plenty for everyone." Sara said.

"Ok, let head out." Oliver said and the team left to go and take down the Count.

The team got to the warehouse and scouted it out before entering. When they enter everyone engaged with the guards that the Count had hired. When most of them had been taken out Blue Arrow started to make her way to the Count. He took out some syringes with Vertigo in them and threw them at her. Blue Arrow knocked them away and continued to progress on the Count.

Once Blue Arrow got close to the Count, they start hand to hand combat. The Count soon found out that he was overmatched. Normally it would be an even fight, but Blue Arrow was really not holding back this time. It was like she was willing to kill him, which was possible because she had almost died and then she almost got sent to jail because of Vertigo. If she could make it so that would not happen to someone else that would make her really happy.

She hit him in the head a couple of more times, and he was finally knocked out. The team tied all of the thugs up and then they got Barbara to call the police and then they left when they heard the sirens approaching.

"Well that was a good night. I hope he can't get out again." Thea said.

"I am proud of you Speedy. You took care of him all by yourself. I didn't know if you would need any help or not, but obviously you didn't." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to expect at first, but once we started fighting, I could tell that he was not a fighter, he was more of the behind the since kind of guy who lets other people do his dirty work." Thea said.

"Well, you did good. Well I have to train with Nyssa, everyone else is free to either train or go out on patrol. Do whatever you want to and when you are done you can go home for the night. We have done enough for the night." Oliver said as he went to train with Nyssa.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been three months since Oliver started to train with Nyssa. He was getting good with the sword. He had even beat Nyssa a few times. They had also decided to train the rest of the team with swords just in case it came to a point where they would have to use a sword.

This actually helped out Oliver because at some point in time during his training he would get attacked by two or three of his teammates at a time. This helped him be prepared for anything and everything that would come his way in a fight with Ras Al Ghul.

After they were done training one day Oliver decided to let the team have the night off. They would all be ready in case they were needed but they all needed some rest. Oliver had decided that he was going to take Sara out for a nice dinner on this night that they had off, so they went to the nice Italian place that was two blocks away from the apartment.

Once they got to the restaurant and were seated, Sara said "You know that I would have been fine with Big Belly Burger Ollie?"

"I know. I just thought that being we have the night off we could do something that we never have the time for and go to a nice restaurant." Oliver said.

"Well in that case, Thank you for the nice evening. So, what else can we do tonight to make it special?" Sara asked.

"I can think about a thing or two, but this might not be the place to talk about that." Oliver said.

Sara just smiled when Oliver said that because that was what she was thinking as well. The dinner was going nicely, and they were just talking and having fun with each other. They ate their meals and then they got some dessert. Sara ordered a piece of chocolate pie and Oliver got a piece of chocolate cake. When the waiter brought the dessert out, he sat it in front of them and left. Sara was about to cut into her pie when she saw something that she was not expecting.

"Ollie, is this what I think it is?" Sara asked.

"Yes, it is." Oliver walked around the table and got on one knee and looked Sara in the eyes and said "Sara you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to live a day without you, so will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I would Ollie. I love you." Sara said as she gave him a kiss and Oliver slipped the ring on her finger.

They both looked up when the whole restaurant started to cheer and clap. They both flushed a little because they just realized that this had happened in front of a whole lot of people that they don't even know.

"So, did you do this the traditional way and ask for my fathers' permission?" Sara asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't do that because I know what his answer would be. I know I am still not his favorite person, even if we are on better terms with each other than what we have been in the past." Oliver said.

"I was just kidding with you. I know my father would have said no. I just hope that you would have asked me anyways." Sara said.

"Oh, I was most definitely going to ask you no matter what he said." Oliver said.

"Good, so how about we get out of here and go celebrate." Sara said.

"Well what would you like to do Miss Lance?" Oliver asked.

"Well I am feeling like going to Verdant for a little while and have a drink with our family and friends. Then we will go do some of those things that we could not talk about earlier." Sara said.

"Sounds good to me. Let me pay the bill then we can head to Verdant for a while." Oliver said.

After paying the bill Oliver called Thea and told her to meet them at Verdant. He also called Emiko and Roy to join them as well. Sara called Laurel and Tommy as well as Barbara and told them that they would meet them at Verdant in thirty minutes.

Once everyone arrived at Verdant, they went down into the basement and Oliver took out a bottle of champaign and everyone looked at him wondering why he was opening a bottle of champaign in in the basement instead of doing it upstairs in the club.

"Ok, not that I don't like drinking champaign, but why are we doing it in the basement?" Thea asked.

"For one reason we just wanted this to be between friends and family, and the other reason is so that you can drink a little bit without getting caught." Oliver said.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Laurel asked.

With that question being asked Sara looked at Oliver and just decided to hold up her left hand and show the ring to everyone. Everyone was really surprised because no one even knew that Oliver was even planning of proposing to Sara.

"This is great. I am so happy for you two." Thea said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Laurel said as she went to hug the both of them.

"Congrats bud." Tommy said.

Emiko went up and hugged them both and said "I am so happy for you both. Thank you for inviting me."

"Your family, of course we would invite you." Oliver said.

"Congrats guy." Roy said

Barbara wheel up to them and said "I wish I could have seen how he did it. I bet Sara's mouth hit the floor. Congratulations."

"Oh yeah, she was definitely surprised." Oliver said.

"Maybe I can hack the security cameras at the restaurant?" Barbara said.

"Don't you dare." Sara said.

"Please do." Everyone else said and Sara just shook her head.

The group stayed and celebrated for a little while longer and then Sara and Oliver left to go celebrate in a different way.


	30. Chapter 30

It was now five months into the six-month time period that Oliver had to train to fight against Ras Al Ghul. He was now beating Nyssa on a regular basis and sometimes it wasn't even a competition. He was also getting really good at reading attacks and sometimes the team would try to surprise him by coming in from the side or behind him when he was not paying attention. He was able to stop all of those moves as well.

"You are ready to fight my father Oliver. At first, I thought that you would have to go undercover to let me father train you some more before you would be able to beat him. Now I know that you can just challenge him, and you will be alright." Nyssa said.

"Yeah Ollie. I am really impressed with how much you have improved. So, you have one more month and you are probably ready to go right now." Sara said.

"I wish I didn't have to wait for another month. I would like to get this over with. What are you going to do with the League if I win Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I might talk to my sister and see if she would like to run it together." Nyssa said.

"That sounds good. So, what type of information have you been giving to your father in regard to me being ready?" Oliver asked.

"He does not know that I am training you. He thinks that I am here to watch you from the shadows and to see if you are a worthy heir to his thrown." Nyssa said.

Oliver decided to call it a night because he had been training for the last two hours and he was ready to go home and relax for a little while. When they got to the apartment, they saw Laurel and Tommy sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Looks like you guys are making time for each other. I am glad that you have found a way to make this work." Sara said.

"Yeah, we have enough people on the team that it allows us to have some time off sometimes." Laurel said.

"Yeah I am glad that you are taking sometime off or the relationship will not work out." Sara said.

"Oh, and Laurel, I still want you to know that the position that I offered you not to long ago is still available. It would give you even more time with each other." Oliver said.

"What position is that?" Tommy asked never having heard of this before.

"Ollie offered me a job as security at the club. I just don't know if I can stop being a lawyer though." Laurel said.

"I never could see you as security anyways." Tommy said.

"You know I would be good at it. I mean I did stop Max Fuller's goons from beating the shit out of you two." Laurel said.

"You didn't have to remind me of that. Although I could have taken care of it if I didn't have to worry about my identity as the Green Arrow getting out." Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, and what about Speedy being a drunk bitch that night?" Tommy asked while laughing.

"Please don't bring that up. It still embarrasses me that I was stupid enough to get drunk enough to say those things. I want to apologize for that by the way." Thea said as she walked down the steps.

"It's not a problem Speedy. You ended up getting yourself straight though." Tommy said.

"Yeah and plus it wasn't like you weren't telling the truth." Laurel said while blushing slightly.

"Well at the time Ollie was still in love with you and I think you might have still loved him as well. If y'all had been trying to work things out I would have definitely caused some problems." Thea said.

"Everything worked out in the end, so there is no reason to worry about that now. So, where is Roy tonight?" Sara asked.

"He actually had to work at Verdant tonight. He should be here in a couple of hours. So, Laurel, are you going to take the security job at the club? I would really like to see you beat some guys asses when you throw them out of the club." Thea said and everyone nodded as they laughed at what Thea said.

"I don't know yet. It would be nice to be near everyone, but I don't know if I could ever give up being a lawyer. I love my job and I think it would feel off if I wasn't being a lawyer." Laurel said.

"I know what you are saying. So, have you two decided anything about the wedding yet?" Thea asked Oliver and Sara.

"Not yet. We are waiting for this Ras Al Ghul situation to be taken care of first." Oliver said.

"Yeah that would probably be best." Thea said.

Oliver and Sara then went and sat down on the couch that was across from Laurel and Tommy so that they could also watch the movie. Once the movie was over, the two couples decided that it was a good time to go to bed.

The next morning Sara woke up before everyone and started the coffee maker and also started to make pancakes and bacon. All of the members of the apartment started to wake up and come into the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Sara said to everyone.

After everyone had eaten breakfast, they went to do some training. When they got to the lair Oliver and Sara started fighting with swords. Everyone could see just how good Oliver had gotten with a sword. He just needs to wait for another few weeks and then this will be over with.

Once they were done with training everyone went out on patrol to make sure that everything was good in the city. Once that was done everyone was back from patrolling and Oliver let them know that they could have the rest of the night off so that they didn't get burned out.


	31. Chapter 31

It was now time for Oliver to have his fight with Ras. He had been training for this for six months and he felt like he was good enough to beat Ras. Nyssa met up with Oliver that day so that she could take him to Ras. Sara decided that she was going to go as well because if something did go wrong and Oliver did lose, she wanted to die with him.

Oliver and the two women walked into an abandoned warehouse and saw that there were six assassins there and Ras was standing in the middle of all of them like they were guarding him. Which now that he thought about it, he guessed that they probably were.

"Mr. Queen, I have come here because my daughter has told me that you would be a welcome addition to the League of Assassins." Ras said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have no interest in leaving my city to die just because you want me to join the League." Oliver said.

"The problem is that you don't have a choice boy. You will join whether you want to or not." Ras said.

"I don't think so. You see, I don't take orders from anyone, which would make me a bad match for you because I would never listen to what you had to say." Oliver said.

"Either you come and join the League, or we will destroy your city." Ras said.

"I will not join your League, but I will challenge you to a fight. If I win, the League of Assassins will never enter Star City again. If you win, well I will be dead so either way I won't be joining the League." Oliver said.

"I except your terms. I will give you three day to tell everyone you love goodbye. At the end of the three days, I will return here and meet you on the dam and we will fight to the death." Ras said and Oliver nodded as he turned to leave the building with Sara right behind him.

"Do you think you are ready, or do you need a little more practice?" Sara asked.

"I think I am ready, but let's just practice on last time so that I know I am ready." Oliver said as they both entered the lair and went to change into workout clothes.

Oliver was doing everything right in his practice with Sara so that he was prepared to win this fight that he had coming up. After a while he wanted to try something else, so he said, "I want to try and fight without a sword while you have one. I need to be prepared for everything."

"Makes since. Ok, so you put down your sword and I will attack you." Sara said and Oliver started to dodge all of the swings of the sword that Sara was throwing. Once they were done with this Sara said, "I think you are ready. Tomorrow you need to take off and just take it easy. You don't need to practice anymore and wear yourself out." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

Once the two got home the whole team plus Tommy there to hang out with Oliver. They were sure that he was going to win this fight with Ras and come back to them, but they had to know that that was not a 100% chance that he would make it back to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over tonight. I am glad that we all could get together and have some fun before I go and fight Ras." Oliver said.

"No Problem man. We needed to do this just in case things don't work out the way that they are supposed to." Tommy said.

"Ok, so what do you guys have planned for this little party?" Oliver asked.

"Well, there are always movies that we can watch, or we could play board games." Laurel said.

"Let's watch a movie then we can play some board games." Sara said.

Everyone then sat down and watch the movie which everyone seemed to enjoy, and then they played boards games for a while. Oliver then decided that it was time for him to go to bed so that he could rest up for his fight.

Three days later Oliver was walking out onto the dam where he saw Ras and Nyssa waiting for him. Ras walked up so that they could be face to face before they started to fight.

"Ok Mr. Queen, pick your weapon of choice and then we will begin the fight." Ras said and Oliver nodded as he picked the sword, he liked the most. Nyssa got them ready to start the fight and then they were off to fighting. The swords were clashing, and the sparks were flying from the metal on metal contact. Soon though, both Oliver and Ras realized that Oliver was the better fighter.

Once Ras realized this, he was scrambling to find a way to beat Oliver Queen. Oliver finally got the upper hand and he ended up cutting one of Ras's arms off. He would rather not kill the man, but he knew that Ras was to powerful not to. While Ras was shocked that Oliver had beat him, he didn't realize that Oliver was getting ready to go for the kill. Oliver raised his sword and brought it down on Ras's neck causing his head to role across the ground. Oliver then went to Ras's missing arm and got the ring from his hand and took it back to the lair to give it to Nyssa.

"It is good to see that you are a man of your word." Nyssa said.

"I always keep my promises, so now what are you going to do now?" Oliver asked.

"I am going to track down my sister and bring her back to the League where we will run the League together." Nyssa said.

"Well good luck to the both of you. I am glad that I don't have to think about running the League." Oliver said and everyone else agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days later Oliver and Sara were talking, and Sara brought up the fact that they could use a new lair that had more space and was more modern then what they had right now. They knew that they could use a better computer system for Barbara to work with as well.

"Do you have a place in mind for this new lair for the team?" Oliver asked.

"I sure do, and I already know that it is available. It is where Blood ran his campaign from." Sara said.

"How do you know about this place Sara?" Oliver asked.

"Because it was your base of operations from this point on in the old timeline." Sara said.

"Ok, let's get the rest of the team and go and check this place out." Oliver said.

Oliver called Thea, Roy, and Emiko while Sara called Laurel and Barbara to tell them where they needed to meet them. When everyone arrived, they didn't know why they were there.

"Ok, I am just wondering why the team is here and when we could be meeting at our lair right now." Thea said.

"We were thinking about buying this place so that it could be a bigger layer for the team." Sara said.

"Ok, so there are a lot of windows here for this to be our new lair." Laurel said.

"It's not up here where the lair is going to be. Follow me." Sara said and the team followed her into the private office.

Sara opened the fake wall, and everyone saw that there was an elevator there. They all got in the elevator and rode it down to the next level and when the doors opened the whole team minus Sara was surprised at what they saw. There was an area where computers were set up and all of their mannequins were set up with their suits on them already.

"How were you able to do all of this without us knowing?" Oliver asked.

"I brought the suits over last night and for the computers, do you remember a couple of weeks ago when I asked you for that money, well a friend of mine from Central City came and helped set them up. I also got a good security system for the place. From now on when we enter this place, we will have to say a secret code as well as do a retinal scan and a fingerprint scan. We can set all of that up today before we leave." Sara said.

"Wow, this place is amazing. So, how did you know about it?" Laurel asked.

"It was known as the bunker in the future. This place was used for years." Sara said.

"Well, I am going to check out these computers. I am going to see how good they are." Barbara said.

"We have plenty of room to spar, plenty of room for archery practice and we also have weights if anyone wants to lift." Sara said.

"You really thought of everything didn't you? I think it is good that we have this place now. The only problem is that we need to find something to do with the upstairs, so it won't look weird with us coming here every night." Oliver said.

"I have been thinking of that and I have an idea or two." Sara said.

"Ok, don't keep us in suspense." Thea said.

"Well my first idea was that Laurel could open her own law firm and use this as her office." Sara said.

"And your other idea?" Oliver asked.

"Open a small bar or a shop or something like that." Sara said.

"Those are good ideas. So, what do you guys think?" Oliver asked the rest of the team.

"I think that if Laurel is interested in running her own law firm then that is what she should do." Thea said.

"I agree." The rest of the team said at the same time.

"Ok Laurel, you have the first option to use the building. What do you think? Do you want to run your own law firm?" Sara asked.

"It's a good opportunity for me and I can still do the kind of thing I am doing at CNRI. I will not defend criminals unless they have been wrongfully convicted though." Laurel said.

"It's up to you what you do with it sis. It will be your business." Sara said.

"Give me a couple of days to think about it. I think I want to do this, but I will let you know for sure soon." Laurel said.

"Sounds good. So, lets get some training in and then we can patrol and then go home." Oliver said.

Oliver and Sara were sparring with everyone watching them to see who the best was. They were pretty evenly matched until Oliver was able to fine a opening that allowed him to send Sara to the floor on her back.

"Damn, when did you learn to do that? I never saw you use that move before." Sara said.

"It was just instinct really. I just saw the opening and knew what I had to do." Oliver said.

Next up was Thea and Laurel and they had both been used to sparring with each other since the beginning. They were both pretty evenly matched and couldn't find anything to use against each other to take the other one down. Roy and Emiko then sparred, and Emiko was a little bit better than Roy was, but Roy held his own for most of the session.

"Ok, let go out and patrol and hope that we don't find much going on so that we can get home early." Oliver said.

"Sounds good to me. I am not going to argue with an early night off. I would like to get a good night's sleep for once in a very long time." Thea said.

The team went out on patrol and they only found a few robberies and that was about it. When the team got back to the bunker, they changed their clothes and decided that it was time to go home for the night.


	33. Chapter 33

After a few days Laurel decided she would take the offer to use the office above the bunker as her own law firm. She then started to advertise for lawyers who would be willing to do the kind of work she was looking to do. It was going to be a small law firm. Maybe three or four other people plus her.

After the day was over the team met in the bunker to get ready to go out on patrol that night. "So, how is it coming with the setup upstairs?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"It is going ok. I have a few people that are interested in jobs and plus Joanna decided to come and work here as well." Laurel said.

"That's good. How many more people are you looking for?" Sara asked.

"Probably only two or three. I don't want a big law firm like CNRI is. I just want a few good lawyers that are willing to do the same thing that I envision." Laurel said.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Thea said.

"I always thought that I wanted to work for the DA's office and one day even be the DA, but right now I think I can do better picking my own cases and it won't get to political." Laurel said.

"I think you might have really found your place now. Let's head out on patrol." Oliver said and they all nodded.

Oliver was out by the docks when he found something that didn't look right. He went to take a closer look and what he saw was really disturbing. He saw a man who looked like he was able to use magic. He had sucked the life out of some guy. It reminded him of something that he had seen while he was on the island which really disturbed him because he thought that idle was in ARGUS custody.

Oliver called the rest of the team to meet up with him at that location. The team got to a good vantage point and watched what was going on. It looked like it was a group that was looking to overtake the city.

The team dropped down and went to take on the group of people that were on the ground. Oliver and Sara went after the leader. When they got close to him Oliver knocked an arrow and released it at the man, but he stopped it in midair with his magic.

The other man looked at them and said, "It is nice to finally meet the Green Arrow and White Canary. It is going to be fun to kill you and your team. But not today. I want you to see your city burn first."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Green Arrow asked.

"I am hear because this city has a lot of way to ship everything I need in and it also has the area I need for what I am planning." The man said.

"You still didn't say who you are?" Green Arrow asked.

"Oh, forgive me for being rude. I am Damian Darhk. You might know me from Ras Al Ghul." Darhk said.

"Yeah you and he were good friends until the former Ras pitted you again each other." White Canary said.

"So, you do know the stories. That's good. Well then, you should know how powerful I am." Darhk said.

"I think if it wasn't for your magic it would be an even fight." Green Arrow said.

"Maybe, but we will never know." Darhk said as he started to choke the two heroes.

As the two were about to pass out they heard something from behind them that sounded like some screeching and screaming sound which ended up knocking Darhk backwards and giving Green Arrow and White Canary time to catch their breath.

They turned to look behind them to see Black Canary with a shocked look on her face. "What the hell was that?" Oliver asked.

"We don't have time now. I will explain when we get back to the bunker." Sara said and the team left for the bunker.

When they got to the bunker Laurel looked upset which was understandable because she didn't know what was going on with her. She looked at Sara hoping that she had an explanation for what was going on with her.

"Ok, I have seen this before. Your doppelganger from Earth 2 had this ability. It is very useful once you learn how to use it." Sara said.

"But I don't understand how I got this power. I know people who got powers from that particle accelerator explosion in Central City five years ago, but I was not there." Laurel said.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with genetics, being that all the versions of you that we learned about in the future had this power." Sara said.

"Did I have it?" Laurel asked.

"No, you didn't. I think you might not have had the right circumstances to bring it out." Sara said.

"Ok, that makes since. Laurel we will help you with your powers and when you are ready you will be able to use it to help the team." Oliver said.

"Thanks Ollie. I just saw that he was about to kill you and Sara, and I screamed and that is what happened." Laurel said.

"Well I am glad you did because I really don't know how much longer I was going to be able to last." Sara said.

"So, do you know who this guy is and how to stop him?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Yeah I know who he is, as for stopping him that is harder to explain." Sara said.

"Well I am listening." Oliver said.

"His name is Damian Darhk and he gets his magic from and idle that he has to have near him. As for stopping him, you are the only one who can do that right now Ollie." Sara said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Oliver asked.

"It has to do with the tattoo that Constantine gave you on your ribs. It has the power to negate Darhk's power. You just need to find the light inside of you because if you use the darkness, it will only fuel his powers." Sara said.

"Well, we need to get in touch with Constantine and see if he can help me out with negating Darhk's powers as well as seeing if the rest of you can get the tattoo as well." Oliver said and everyone nodded in agreement.


	34. Chapter 34

They were all still in the bunker waiting for Oliver to get off the phone with John Constantine. Sara decided to bring something up that had caught her attention in the conversation that the group was having earlier.

"Laurel, what do you mean the particle accelerator went off five years ago?" Sara asked.

"I went off five years ago around Christmas. I was like a year before you came home." Laurel said.

"That doesn't make any since. It wasn't supposed to happen until 2013." Sara said.

"What do you mean by that?" Laurel asked.

"In the original timeline the explosion didn't happen until the end of 2013. I must have some how ended up in an alternate timeline. That is the only thing that makes since. I was always wondering why it hadn't gone off yet. I guess that answers my question then." Sara said.

"I met the Flash once win I was in Central City. I don't know who he really is, but he seems to be a pretty cool guy." Thea said.

"Oh, he is very cool. A bit dorky sometimes, but still cool." Sara said.

"You mean that you know who he is?" Thea asked getting excited.

"I do know who he is. He is like a little brother to Ollie and me, as well as Kara." Sara said.

"Who is Kara? I have never met a Kara before." Laurel said.

"She is a fellow hero, like the Flash and us." Sara said.

"I haven't really been keeping up with the news. You know with being busy with my day and night jobs, but is there a Supergirl or Superman on this earth?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, they are both on this earth. Why do you ask?" Thea said.

"Either I am in an alternate timeline or I am on a different earth. Not sure which, but I guess it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I finish fixing what I have started." Sara said.

"I am going to make a phone call. I think we need to visit Central City. They might be able to figure out how you got your new ability Laurel." Sara said.

"Sounds like fun. I could use a vacation. So, who all will be going?" Laurel asked.

"Ollie and the two of us will be going. This isn't a social trip this is for our night jobs." Sara said and Laurel nodded even thought she was a bit upset that she couldn't bring Tommy along as well.

Sara walked away and made a call to STAR Labs. A secretary answered the phone and said, "STAR Labs, how might I transfer your call?"

"Could I speak to either Caitlin Snow or Cisco Ramon?" Sara asked.

"I will transfer you right now." The secretary said.

"This is Dr. Snow. How can I help you?" Caitlin said.

"Dr. Snow, I am calling from Star City and I think that I have something that you might be interested in." Sara said.

"And what would that be?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I will just tell you who I am first. I am the White Canary and one of the members of our team just developed powers and we would like you to test them and see where these powers came from. She said she wasn't there during the accelerator explosion." Sara said.

"Could you be here tomorrow? I am really interested to see what is going on with your friend." Caitlin said.

"Probably better if we do it at night you know. Don't want to reveal anything to any of your coworkers. You might want to have Cisco there as well. I hear he is good at making suits for superheroes. We might could use some upgrades." Sara said.

"I will make sure he is here as well. Anything else you need?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, it would be nice to meet the flash and maybe Supergirl while we are there. You know start to make some sort of team incase things get out of hand and one team can't handle it all." Sara said.

"I will see what I can do about that as well. I don't know them personally though." Caitlin said.

"Don't lie Dr. Snow. I know you have a little chilly friend that lives with you if you know what I mean." Sara said.

"Ok, how do you know all of this?" Caitlin asked.

"I will explain all of that at seven tomorrow night at Star Labs. We will see you them. Goodbye, Dr. Snow." Sara said as she hung up.

"Ok, so the three of us are going to Central City tomorrow. Thea, Roy, and Emiko can look after the city for a day or two." Sara said.

"Yeah, we can take care of it." Thea said.

"So, did you get any information from Constantine?" Sara asked Oliver.

"Yeah, he said he would be here as soon as he could." Oliver said and the elevator door opened, and they saw Constantine walk out of it.

"It is good to see you again mate." Constantine said to Oliver.

"You too. I was wondering if you could give this tattoo to everyone on my team so that we stand a chance against Darhk." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I can do that. You will have to train with it though. Darhk's magic is fueled by darkness. You will have to lose the light that is inside of you for this magic to work or you will just fuel him." Constantine said.

"Yeah, I will need a lot of practice." Oliver said.

"So, when can we do this tattoo thing?" Laurel asked.

"I can do it right now love." Constantine said.

"Ok, so let's get this over with." Thea said.

"Tell me where you want the tattoo." Constantine said to everyone on the team that didn't have one already.

"I will take mine on my ribs." Sara said and Constantine said a spell and Sara could feel the tattoo starting to form. It stung a little bit.

"I will take mine on my calf." Laurel said and then Constantine gave her the tattoo as well.

"I'll take mine on my back around the shoulder blades." Thea said.

"I'll take mine on my arm." Roy said.

"I'll take mine on forearm." Emiko said.

Once he was done giving everyone their tattoos, Constantine turned to Oliver and said, "That is done. Now all we need to do is set up some time to practice. I will come and help, and I will bring a friend of mine as well."

"Thanks for your help John. Give us a few days because some of us are going out of town for a few days." Oliver said.

"You just call me when you are ready, and we will be here." Constantine said before he left.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day Oliver, Sara, and Laurel snuck into STAR Labs and made their way to the cortex surprising everyone who was there. Team Flash didn't expect Team arrow to just show up without any warning.

"How the hell did you even get in here? I mean we do have a security system in the building. How did you get passed it?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I think you need to work on the system or either get a new one, because we just showed you how easy it is to get in here." Green Arrow said.

"Ok, so what is it that we can do for you?" Caitlin asked.

"I just realized that I have a power and I have no idea how I got it?" Black Canary said.

"Come right this way and I will take a blood sample and see what I can find out?" Caitlin said as they both walked into the med bay.

"So, where are the Flash and Supergirl?" White Canary asked.

"They were here but there was a bank robbery, so they went to stop that real quick." Cisco said.

"They wouldn't happen to need any help, would they?" Green Arrow asked.

"Naw, they just wrapped it up. They will both be here soon." Cisco said.

About a minute after Cisco had said that the Flash and Supergirl both entered the cortex. They saw that the Green Arrow and White Canary were waiting for them. Just then Caitlin and Black Canary walked out of the med bay to join the rest of the group.

"Did you find out anything yet?" White Canary asked Black Canary.

"No, my blood is being analyzed now. Caitlin said that it will take 30 minutes or so." Black Canary said.

"Ok, not that it is not nice to meet the vigilantes of Star City, but we were wondering what you were doing here other then getting a blood test." The Flash said.

"Well, we wanted to officially meet the other heroes in this world and possible start up a team that will be called upon when something big or world ending comes up." White Canary said.

"I like that idea. I think that it would be a good idea to have a team like that incase something really bad ever happens." Supergirl said.

"Ok, well we have a couple of days to spare, so we can start getting this team up and running as soon as possible." Green Arrow said.

"Who will be in charge of this team?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, it will have a governing counsel. It won't be just one person." White Canary said.

"Do you have any ideas who will be on this counsel?" Supergirl asked.

"I was thinking that it could be Green Arrow, Black Canary, and myself, along with the Flash and Supergirl for starters. We should add Superman as well. Do you know of anyone else?" White Canary said.

"How about Batman or Batwoman? They might be interested." Supergirl said.

"We can send out the invitation and see if they are interested." White Canary said.

"Ok, so if we are going to do this team thing, don't you think it would be a good idea to know who we really are under the masks?" the Flash asked.

"Yeah, that would make since. So, how are we going to do this?" Green Arrow asked.

"Let's go one by one and for your information, I already know who the two of you are." White Canary said to the Flash and Supergirl.

"Who do you know who we are? I am pretty sure I have never met you." Supergirl said.

"I will reveal that information after everyone does this reveal." White Canary said and everyone nodded.

"Ok, so who goes first?" Cisco asked.

"I will." Black Canary said as she took her mask off and everyone saw who she was.

"I can't believe that Laurel Lance is the Black Canary." Caitlin said.

"How do you know who I am?" Laurel asked.

"You used to be on the news all the time after that ship went down." Caitlin said and Laurel nodded.

White Canary then took her mask off and they could see that she was Sara Lance and that kind of made since to everyone.

The next was the Flash. He took his mask of and said, "My name is Barry Allen."

Then Supergirl put her glasses on and her suit disappeared and that had Laurel looking at her with a surprised face saying, "Oh my God, Supergirl is Kara Danvers. I love your articles in Catco Magazine."

"Thanks." Kara said with a smile.

All that was left was Green Arrow, so he let down his hood and took off his mask. Everyone in the room was surprised to see that it was Oliver Queen standing in front of them.

"That makes so much since with the green and everything. I guess that would help you hide being that you trained in the jungle." Barry said.

"It did have its advantages." Oliver said.

"Ok, so how did you know who the two of us were before we even told you?" Kara asked Sara.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I am from the future and in the future all of us have worked together multiple times in order to stop world ending and even multiverse ending threats." Sara said.

"I know that time travel is real, so it is not really that hard for me to believe." Barry said.

"Oh, I know you know about time travel Barry. You haven't tried to save your mom, yet right?" Sara asked Barry.

"No, do I do that in the future?" Barry asked.

"You do, but it had consequences. You created a new timeline called Flashpoint, which cause you to start to forget the old timeline and then you found out that it was not as great as you thought it would be, so you went and let the Reverse Flash kill your mom to put everything back right, but it didn't end up completely the same though." Sara said.

"What ended up happening?" Barry asked.

"People ended up dead that weren't before. Babies changed gender. Things like that." Sara said.

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't do that, then should I?" Barry asked.

"No, you shouldn't. So, when is that blood test going to be ready?" Oliver asked.

"It will be ready soon, but I will have to look over the results so how about you three come back in the morning and we can talk about the results." Caitlin said and Team Arrow nodded and left for the hotel they were staying at.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Team Arrow walked back into the Cortex to see Barry, Caitlin and Cisco waiting for them. "So, did you find out anything from my blood test?" Laurel asked.

"Yes. I couldn't find any dark matter in your system, but you are a meta human. That being said, I would have to say that it is genetic, so that means that one of your parents have to have a meta gene as well. It could be dormant, but one of them has the gene." Caitlin said.

"That's interesting. So, you don't see anything wrong with me then?" Laurel asked.

"No. You are healthier than a lot of people that are your age. You will be fine." Caitlin said.

"Thank you. Now I just need to work on controlling this power so I can use it to help in the field." Laurel said.

"Yeah, and now that it is activated you will have to keep your mouth shut during certain other activities." Sara said while laughing at Laurel's blushing face.

"Anyways, is there any way that we can talk about forming this team while we are here? It would be nice to lay the groundwork for creating it." Oliver said

"Yeah, Kara will be here at lunch time with Superman, Batman, and Batwoman. I also we able to find information about a woman that I had heard rumors of over in Paris. Her name is Wonder Woman. I made contact with her and she is interested in joining the team as well." Barry said.

"That's good. We can use all the help that we can get. Do you still have the time vault here?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Barry asked.

"So, I am guessing Gideon told you about the Crisis then?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, she did. Have you faced it before? Do I die?" Barry asked.

"No, you find a way around it. But other people are not so lucky. That is part of the reason why I am back here now." Sara said.

"That's good to know. So, you are from 2024 then?" Barry asked.

"No, something happened, and it was moved up to 2019 in the timeline that I am from." Sara said.

"What happened to cause that to happen?" Cisco asked.

"I am not really sure. I was part of a team that traveled through time, so it might have been something that we did, or it could have been something that happened to your team. I do not know for sure. We never went into detail about it." Sara said.

"Why couldn't it have been Team Arrow that caused it?" Caitlin asked.

"Because Team Flash and Team Legends are the only ones that time travel, so something must have changed when someone from one of the teams time traveled." Sara said.

"Well, we are going to go get something to eat. Would any of you like to join us?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I will come. I need to eat anyways. It keeps me from passing out while I am running." Barry said.

"I will come too. I want to learn more about what our new friends." Caitlin said.

"Well, I guess I will go as well. No need in being her by myself." Cisco said.

They all went to Jitters and got some sandwiches for lunch. They talked about what Team Arrow did when they were not busy being Vigilantes. "So, you run a night club with your sister who is just turning 19?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, it was rated on of the best clubs in the city." Oliver said.

"And you work as a bartender at the same night club?" Caitlin asked Sara.

"Yeah, I did some bartending when I was in college and I figured it would keep me nearby if the team was need while I was working. Not that that matters now, because we have relocated our base." Sara said.

"And Laurel is going to open her own law firm for the low- and middle-income families in the city?" Barry asked.

"Yes. I already have the office set up and I have a couple of people who have come to work with me as well." Laurel said.

"Well, you three sure do live an interesting life, even when you are not vigilantes." Cisco said.

"Definitely can't say that it is boring. That's for sure." Sara said.

"I actually had another job offer a few weeks ago, but I turned it down." Laurel said.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Cisco asked.

"Because I like being a lawyer, and if I took this job, I wouldn't be able to be a lawyer anymore. Being a lawyer allows me to be able to help people in my day and night job." Laurel said.

"What was the other job?" Barry asked.

"Being security at Ollie's club." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be quite as fulfilling as being a lawyer." Barry said.

"Not at all." Laurel said.

They all finished up their sandwiches and headed back to STAR Labs so they could have their first official meet as the Justice League. Soon Supergirl, Superman, Batman, Batwoman, and Wonder Woman were there for the meeting as well. Once everyone was seated White Canary started to talk. "Thank you all for coming. I am glad that we were able to set this up on such short notice. The formation of this team is to combat any force that comes that could possibly end the world. We will also have to keep an eye on our own cities as well. If you ever need help defeating someone, we will all be there for each other. Are there any questions?" White Canary asked.

"What happens if we have a threat in our city and something happens that needs the League as well?" Batman asked.

"Your city will always be your main objective. That is why we will be trying to recruit as many people as possible to be members of the Justice League." Green Arrow said and Batman nodded.

"Are their any other people who you can think of that should join the team?" White Canary asked.

"I have heard about a man who can swim really fast and maybe even control the water. I think he might be of some interest to us." Superman said.

"Yeah, and Nightwing might be interested as well." Batwoman said.

"Ok, we will send out invitations to those two. Does everyone agree with this?" White Canary asked and everyone nodded.

"Ok, so now that we have finished with that, I think we have a good governing counsel here. Let's meet everyone month for now so we can discuss how things are going in our cities and also see if there are other people out there that need to be recruited as well." Green Arrow said and everyone nodded again.

"Ok, so thank you for coming. We will see you next month." White Canary said and everyone got up to leave.

"Well, I think that went well for our first meeting." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it did, and the league will only get bigger and stronger as time goes along." Sara said to Oliver as she, Oliver and Laurel left STAR Labs to get to the train station so that they can get back to Star City.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day Sara, Laurel and Oliver returned to Star City. When they got there, they went to the bunker to see how the team had been doing while they were gone. What they saw made them proud of the younger members of the team.

They read a few articles on the internet about how Blue Arrow, Arsenal, and Emiko were keeping the city safe. "Looks like you guys did a good job while we were gone. You know that will make it easier if we ever have to leave town again." Sara said.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how we were doing at first, but then these articles started to come out in the news about how we were taking up your mantel while you were out of town. So, how did everything go?" Thea asked.

"We now know that Laurel's powers are genetic. We don't know why she has them, but we do know that it was passed down to her. Also, we have formed what will be known as the Justice League. It is a team that will get together when an enemy is to tough for just one of our teams to take down or when something is threatening the world." Oliver said.

"I would like to be a part of that team someday." Thea said.

"Keep working hard with your training and you might get a invite one day." Oliver said.

"So, what was on y'alls agenda tonight?" Laurel asked the younger team member.

"We were just about to start training and then we were going to go out and patrol the city. It would take less time if you three would join us as well." Roy said.

"I think we can do that. So, have y'all heard anything out of Darhk while we were gone? I would like to take care of him as soon as possible. I know it will not be anytime soon though. He is too smart to let that happen." Oliver said.

"No, he has been quite since you guys left town. It is like he didn't think it would be a challenge to mess with us younger team members, so he waited until y'all were back." Thea said.

"That sounds about right. I will call Constantine and tell him to be here tomorrow night so that we can work on stopping Darhk's powers." Oliver said as he walked over to a private area and made the call.

Ten minutes later Oliver walked back over to the group and said, "Constantine will be here tomorrow night at eight, so everyone needs to be here then so that we can learn to use the tattoos."

"We will all be here. Who is his friends name? Laurel asked.

"I think he said that her name was Zatanna. I heard she is the daughter of a well know magician and he has taught her everything that he knows." Oliver said.

"Well, I know that John wouldn't tell her to come unless she was really good at what she does." Sara said.

"I have been meaning to ask you how you knew Constantine?" Oliver asked.

"He is part of the Legends in the future. He also returned my soul once I was brought back to live." Sara said.

"Oh, I forgot that you know what it feels like to die. I can't imagine that." Laurel said.

"Well let's just say that all three of us know what it feels like in the future because we have all done it at least once. Oh, and we can add Roy to that list as well." Sara said.

"What happened to Roy?" Thea asked.

"Roy left the city with you and Nyssa to go and destroy three Lazarus Pits. It happened when the group that was after you found you at one of the pits. You used to water on him and he was brought back to life." Sara said.

"Well, if these Lazarus Pits are so valuable, maybe we shouldn't destroy them this time around." Roy said.

"Its not that easy. When you come back to life after using the Lazarus Pit, you come back with a blood lust. The only way to satisfy it is to kill people. Four people in this room have used one before. Everyone of them had the blood lust. Thea was the first to use it, then it was me, the Roy, and finally Oliver." Sara said.

"How come you didn't use it one me?" Laurel asked.

"At the time we only knew of the one in the League of Assassins possession, which by the time you had died, Nyssa had destroyed because she was upset that you used it to bring me back to life." Sara said.

"Why would she be upset that we used it on you when we had already used it on Thea?" Oliver asked.

"Because Thea was not dead, she was just badly injured. I was dead. The difference is that if you are still alive when you use the pit, it will just give you blood lust. If you were dead, you come back without your soul and you have to have a magician there to help with getting the soul back. That is how I know Constantine." Sara said.

"Ok, so that is enough about death for now. How about we all do some training for a while and then we can go out on patrol." Oliver said and the rest of the team went to get changed so that they could train.

"Barbara, have you picked up on anything that is going on in the city tonight?" Sara asked.

"Nothing yet. I will keep an eye on everything though, just in case something does come up that would need y'alls help." Barbara said.

"Good work. Anyways, I am done training for now. Anyone want to go out in the field with me tonight and patrol?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I will go. I would like to spend some time with my brother, if that is ok with you, of course." Emiko said.

"Sounds like fun and it will also give us a chance to get to know each other better." Oliver said.

Oliver and Emiko went out to patrol the city and to hopefully get to know each other better. All of the others smiled after Oliver and Emiko left. They knew that this was the perfect time for the two siblings to talk out what some of the issue were in their relationship. Once they returned from the patrol, everyone went home.


	38. Chapter 38

The next night the team was in the bunker and they were waiting for Constantine and Zatanna to show up so they could learn how to use the magic in their tattoos to repel Darhk's magic.

A portal appeared and Constantine and a woman, who everyone assumed was Zatanna walked out. Once the portal closed, Constantine walked up to Oliver and shook his hand.

"It is good to see you again mate." Constantine said.

"You too John. So, what do we need to do for this training?" Oliver asked.

"First I will use a very lose dose of dark magic on you and see who can repel it. If you can repel it then I will up the dose of magic until I am using my full power. If you can stop that, you will be fine against Darhk." Constantine said.

"Ok, let's do this. Who wants to go first?" Oliver asked.

"I will." Laurel said.

"Ok love, I will start off easy and then I will gradually raise the power until you can no longer stop it." Constantine said and Laurel nodded.

John shot some of his dark magic at Laurel and she was able to counter it with her own magic. John kept doing this until he got to his full power and Laurel was still repelling his magic. Once they were done, John looked at the rest of Team Arrow and said "This girl right here is pure light. She will always be able to fight the darkness. If you let the darkness inside of you out way the light, then you will not be able to stop Darhk. Laurel will not have that problem. Who's next?"

"I will go." Sara said.

Sara had learned to forgive herself for her past sins a long time ago. That is why the blood lust no longer had control of her like it did when she was first brought back to life. John used a little bit of magic on her and she was able to repel it just as Laurel was able to. When he upped the power, she had a little bit of trouble until she thought about all of the good things that she had in life now and then she was able to repel it until John could no longer increase his power.

"Well, it looks like these two are both pure light. Darhk will not be able to control them." Constantine said.

"I don't know about that. I have a darkness in me. I just know how to channel the light when I need to." Sara said.

"Well, you might have to teach me how to do that." Oliver said.

"I will give you some tips before you go." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

Thea went next and she did just as good as Laurel and Sara had. The reason for this is because she was never trained by Malcolm Merlyn in this timeline to make her into the dark person, she was the last time around.

Roy decided that he would go next and he had a hard time with this because he wasn't able to get past the fact that he had a hard life up until this point. The more they worked with him the better he was getting at it though. John sent Roy off with Zatanna to work for a little while, while he worked on the next person which was Emiko.

Emiko seemed to be pretty good at repelling the magic as well. The team didn't think she would be this good at it, but it seems that being as she was now part of the Queen family and her siblings had excepted her, she was able to let go of the darkness that had been inside of her in the other timeline.

Now it was finally time for Oliver to get his turn with trying to repel the magic. Before he went up and started working with Constantine he walked over to Sara and asked, "How can I repel this when I know there is darkness inside of me?"

"You just have to focus on the light that is in your life. You think about Thea, Laurel, Emiko, and me. Think of our voices when the darkness starts to close in around you. That is what I did, and it worked for me, so it should be able to work for you as well." Sara said.

"Ok, I will give it a try." Oliver said.

Oliver walked up to Constantine and they began with a low dose of magic. Oliver repelled it easily. When Constantine upped his power, Oliver did as Sara had told him and it looked like it was working. He didn't realize that he had any kind of light left in him after all he had been through, so he had to use others as his light, and it seemed that it would be able to work for him.

"Looks like you got the hang of it mate. That really is surprising me." Constantine said.

"You aren't the only one who is surprised. I didn't think I had any light in me at all." Oliver said.

"Oh, come on mate. I don't think you would be able to keep all these beautiful women around you if you didn't have some light inside of you." Constantine said.

"I guess you are right. So, it looks like Roy is getting better at this. Could you come back and give us a refresher in a week or so?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Let's say next week at eight?" Constantine asked.

"Sounds good. We will see the both of you then." Oliver said.

"See you around mate." Constantine said as he and Zatanna walked through a portal leaving the bunker.

"How were all of you able to get the hang of this so easily?" Roy asked.

"Look Roy, they will be back next week. When they get here, I want you to think about all of the good stuff that you have in your life. That is what I did, and it worked for me, so if you are able to do it, it should work for you as well." Oliver said.

"I will give anything a try." Roy said.

"Ok, so that was mentally draining so why don't we all call it a night and we can all get back to work tomorrow night." Sara said and everyone nodded and headed out of the bunker to head home for the night.


	39. Chapter 39

The team was waiting for Constantine to come back and work with them one last time. That left them with just going up against ghosts for a while. It was like Darhk had gone into hiding or something.

They knew that he would show his face sooner or later and when he did, they would all be ready for him. Sara was not going to let it be like last time either. She was going to make sure that Darhk was dead and that there would be no way to bring him back to life.

That brought Sara to planning the wedding that she had been hoping for since she was in her teens. She would be getting married to Oliver very soon. The more she thought about it, she didn't want anything big, so she knew that way she would be able to have the wedding within the month.

Oliver walked into their room and saw that Sara was in serious thought and asked, "So, what is on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about the wedding and that I don't want anything big so that we can have it within the next month or so." Sara said.

"I will do whatever you want to do. You just need to tell me, and I will be there." Oliver said.

"Even if I decided that I wanted to elope?" Sara asked.

"If it is what you want, I am there." Oliver said.

"Well, in that case, lets go to the courthouse and get married today." Sara said.

"If that is what you want, I am up for it." Oliver said.

"Well, let's go then." Sara said and she pulled Oliver out of the apartment so that they could go to the courthouse.

When they got there, they went to get their marriage license and they were sent to see the justice of the peace. After they were done with getting married, they went to the bunker to see that the team was waiting for Constantine to show up and also waiting for them to show up as well.

"So, we were supposed to be here at five and it is about six. So, where have you two been for the past hour?" Thea asked.

"We had to do something that we have been planning for a while, it just so happened that it happened to be on the same day as Constantine was coming. It took a little longer than expected but we are here now." Sara said.

"What was so important for you to show up late for a meeting that you set up?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I guess we might as well tell y'all. Sara is now Mrs. Oliver Queen." Oliver said.

"Wait, What? You two got married today?" That asked.

"Yeah, we did Speedy. So, are you ok with us being late now?" Sara asked.

"Congratulations, Sara. Maybe this will make Tommy step up now." Laurel said.

"Thanks sis, and I think Tommy will get his head out of his ass sooner or later. If not Ollie or I will make him see since." Sara said and everyone laughed.

The rest of the team congratulated the newly married team members while waiting for Constantine to show up. Finally, he showed up and as before, all of the one who had mastered the power of the tattoo did it again. It was Roy's turn to try it and when Constantine used his magic on him, he thought about the good things in his life and he found that he was about to fight the darkness. Constantine kept increasing his magic until there was no more that he could do which meant that Roy was ready just like the rest of the team.

"Well mate, it looks like you and your team are ready to go when you go up against Darhk again. Just do me a favor and kill the bastard. He is too evil to be able to wield that kind of magic." Constantine said.

"That's the plan. If Oliver doesn't do it, I will." Sara said.

"I like this one. You better keep her close or I might try to steal her away from you." Constantine said.

"I plan on it. Thanks for your help John." Oliver said.

"No problem mate. Let me know if you need me again." Constantine said.

"Well do." Oliver said and Constantine was gone.

"Ok, so we need to have a party for the two of you. When do you want it to be?" Thea asked.

"You set it up and we will be there Speedy. You, Laurel, Barbara, and Emiko can plan it." Oliver said.

"That sounds like fun." Laurel said.

"So, are we going to call it a night or are we going to go out and patrol?" Roy asked.

"We should at least go out and patrol for a little while. Just to let people know that we are not slacking off." Sara said and everyone nodded and went to put their suits on so that they could go out on patrol.

When they were all done with patrolling, they all came back to the bunker and changed into their regular clothes and were getting ready to leave.

"We will be staying at a hotel suite tonight. So, you three have the apartment to yourselves for the night." Sara said to Laurel, Thea, and Barbara.

"You two have fun. Oh, and I want some nieces and nephews, but not yet. So, use protection." Thea said and everyone laughed.

"I am not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon. I know it will come someday, just not yet." Sara said.

"Well, just so you know. We have enough people on the team to pick up the slack if you decide that you want to have children in the near future." Laurel said.

"That is true. Still not ready yet though." Sara said.

"Ok, so we will see you all tomorrow night here for training and maybe some patrolling of the city." Oliver said and everyone nodded and left the bunker.

Oliver and Sara got to their hotel suite and it didn't take them long to start kissing and for it to get heated. Soon they found themselves in bed and they made love for the rest of the night.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day the Oliver and Sara were watching the news and they saw that a woman named Ruve Adams was running for Mayor of Star City. It came as a surprise to Oliver because he had never heard of this woman and He didn't even know that the Mayor position was being vacated.

Oliver looked at Sara and asked, "Do you know anything about this woman? I have never heard of her before, so I don't know why she would be running for Mayor."

"I do know something about her, and we cannot let her become Mayor. She is not looking out for the good of the city." Sara said.

"Ok, so what is so bad about her then?" Oliver asked.

"Well for starters she is just not a good person, and there is also the fact that her real name is Ruve Darhk." Sara said.

"We definitely can't let her win then. What did I do last time to stop her?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you didn't stop her. But that was because Darhk found William and used him against you." Sara said.

"How was I trying to stop her though?" Oliver asked.

"You were running for Mayor, Ollie. Malcolm turned on you and he told Darhk about William. You might have better luck this time with Malcolm not around any more though." Sara said.

"So, I ran for Mayor? I just can't see it." Oliver said.

"From what I heard from Thea and the rest of your team in the other timeline, you were a pretty good Mayor." Sara said.

"So, are you suggesting that I run for Mayor? I don't know if I am the right person for the job." Oliver said.

"Well, if you don't want it, we will have to find someone else to do it. If we don't, she will end, and it will be hard for us to operate in the city." Sara said.

"Do, you have anyone in mind?" Oliver asked.

"I might have someone in mind. I will go talk to them and see if they will do it." Sara said as she walked out of the door.

Thirty minutes later Sara was sitting at Big Belly Burger waiting for someone to show up so that she could talk them into running for Mayor. The person finally showed up and he said, "Sorry I am late. I was a little busy at work."

"Don't worry about it Daddy. I have time. It's not like my shift starts until later tonight anyways." Sara said.

"Ok, I am going to order some food and I will be right back." Quentin said.

"Take your time." Sara said.

Once Quentin was back at the table he asked, "So, what did you need to ask me?"

"I did tell you about myself right. You know about not being from this time and all?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned it one time. Why do you ask?" Quentin asked.

"Well in the future Oliver runs for Mayor and he has to drop out because William was threatened by the bad guy, so Oliver had to drop out of the race. Well, the person who won ended up dying, so because Oliver got so many write-in votes during the election, he was named to take the woman's place. He named you his Deputy Mayor, but you did a lot of the work. Especially when he is out doing his other job." Sara said.

"What are you trying to say Sara?" Quentin asked.

"Ruve Adams is really Ruve Darhk and we can't allow her to become Mayor. Oliver thought that you should run against her. You will be able to turn this city You will be able to turn this city around more effectively as the Mayor then as a cop. I know that you will be great for the job. Trust me, I know." Sara said and laughed.

"Do, you really think so? I have never really even considered something like this before. I don't know anything about politics." Quentin said.

"You will do great. Also, it will stop you from being a cop. I know you love it Daddy, but you aren't a Spring Chicken anymore. I think it is either time you got a desk job or either try to run for Mayor." Sara said.

"I hate to admit it, but you are probably right. I do have some heart issues that my job is not helping." Quentin said.

"So, what do you think?" Sara asked.

"I think it sounds crazy but I kind of like the idea, so I guess if will do it then." Quentin said.

"Ok, get a speech together and I will get Ollie to announce a news conference in the next couple of days." Sara said and Quentin nodded.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Quentin asked.

"Because you love me." Sara said with a big smile and Quentin also smiled.

"Ok, well I have to go. I have to be at work in a couple of hours." Sara said as she finished her meal and got up and gave her dad a hug before she left.

Sara went back to the apartment and found that everyone was there. Oliver looked at her when she walked in the door and asked, "So, did you find someone who will run for Mayor or am I going to have to do it?"

"I found someone. It is probably going to shock everyone in the room. I got the person who was your Deputy Mayor to run for Mayor now." Sara said.

"Who would that be though, Sara?" Laurel asked.

"You are going to think this is crazy, but I just talked dad into running for Mayor." Sara said.

"Actually, it is not that crazy. He loves this city. He has always wanted to protect it. Being the Mayor would also him to do it from the top instead of from the bottom like he is now." Laurel said.

"I actually think that it is a good idea as well. So, what do we need to do?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to set up a news conference tomorrow so that he can announce that he is running for Mayor." Sara said.

"Consider it done. I will set it up and then you can tell your dad the time and the place." Oliver said as he went to get to work on setting up the news conference.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day Oliver had set up a press conference so that Quinten could announce that he would be running for Mayor. Oliver announced Quinten and then he went out into the crowd with the rest of his family to watch. Once the press conference was over everyone went to the bunker in order to get ready to go out on patrol.

"I think your dad did a good job up there today. He has a lot of good policies in mind as well." Oliver said.

"Yeah, he did really good up there. I just hope that it isn't too much for his heart." Sara said.

"He will be fine, and I think it will be good for him to get away from being a cop. It is time for him to get out of the field at least." Oliver said.

Laurel walked into the bunker and everyone turned to see her. "What are you doing here? Tonight, is your night off." Sara said.

"I just thought I would stop by and check up on everyone before I leave. It's not like it takes me a long time to get here being that I work upstairs." Laurel said.

"We're good. Now get out of here or you are going to be late for your date with Tommy." Oliver said.

"Ok, I know when I am not wanted." Laurel said with a smile before she turned around to leave.

Later that night Laurel and Tommy were eating at the Indian place that they both liked to go to. It had been a great night so far because they both finally had a night off where they could just be together without having to worry that something was going to come up. Soon the waiter came around to their table and took their order. When they had finished giving their order, they got back to talking about what they had been doing lately.

"So, how is work now that you are in charge?" Tommy asked.

"I like it. I still do pretty much the same thing I did in CNRI, I just get to be more picky now, even though it also allows me to take cases that CNRI wouldn't let me take. So, everything is good right now." Laurel said.

"What about your other job?" Tommy asked.

"I love it. It allows me to be able to help people that I wouldn't be able to help otherwise." Laurel said.

"I am glad that you like it, it is just that we hardly ever get to see each other." Tommy said.

"I know, and I am sorry about that, but I can't quit either of my jobs." Laurel said.

"I would never ask you to, but I just wish you only had your 9 to 5 job sometimes." Tommy said.

"I know you do, but I think I have finally found my calling. I just never felt complete when I was just a lawyer. I know I helped people and all of that but there was just something missing. Now I feel complete with both of my jobs, because I get to help people that can't get help through the law as well." Laurel said.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Tommy asked.

"What are you trying to say Tommy?" Laurel asked.

"Are you sure that it's not because you get to be around Oliver?" Tommy asked.

"I can't believe you said that Tommy. I picked you over Ollie. Sure, there will always be a part of me that loves him, but I picked you because I love you more. Don't you ever doubt that." Laurel said.

"I will try not to. It's just that Oliver can do things that I can't, and I can't help but feel that you are being taken away from me sometimes." Tommy said.

"So, is this a breakup dinner?' Laurel asked.

"No, it is to see where we both are at. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I just want to see where you are at." Tommy said.

"I want to be with you Tommy. I love you. But if you are going to keep on doubting that then maybe this won't work." Laurel said.

"I am not doubting that you love me. I know you do. I guess what I am trying to say is that I might not be able to fight, but I might be able to help the team out in some sort of way. I just feel left out sometimes because I am not part of that part of all of y'alls lives." Tommy said.

"Well, why didn't you ever say something. We would have brought you in a long time ago if you had mentioned it." Laurel said.

"I didn't want anything to do with it at first, but now that I hardly get to see any of y'all I think I am ready to join up now." Tommy said.

"Well, come to my office tomorrow night and we will talk to the rest of the team about you joining in some capacity." Laurel said.

"Thanks. Now that we got that out of the way. How about dessert?" Tommy said and Laurel smiled.

"I think that would be nice, but I am feeling ice cream at that shop that we always go to." Laurel said.

"I like that idea. I will just pay and then we can go get some ice cream and then we can go and take a walk in the park too." Tommy said and Laurel nodded.

After Tommy had paid for their meal and they had both been in the ice cream shop, they were now walking through the part. They got to the fountain and just looked at it for a few minutes. When Laurel turned to look at Tommy, he had gotten down on one knee and had a jewelry box in his hand.

"Laurel, I know we have not been seeing each other as much as we would like, but that doesn't change the fact that you are the love of my life. I would do anything I "I know that we haven't seen each other much lately and I also know that I would do anything for you. You are the love of my life, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Dinah Laurel Lance?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Tommy Merlyn." Laurel said with tears in her eye. She watched as Tommy put the ring on her finger and then he stood up and they kissed.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day the team was in the bunker waiting for Laurel to get done with her workday and then come down to the bunker so that they could discuss their plans for the night. They were surprised when the door to the elevator opened and Tommy walked in with Laurel.

"Not that it isn't good to see you Tommy, but what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we have news that we wanted to share with all of you and we also had something else that we wanted to talk about. Let's start with what we need to talk to the team about first." Laurel said.

"Ok, so what's up?" Sara asked.

"I want to join the team in some capacity. I know that I am not able to fight. I just feel out of touch with all of my friends because y'all have this life and I am not a part of it." Tommy said.

"I think we can find you something to do. Why don't you take a seat next to Barbara and she can teach you how to hack and that way you can do that kind of stuff in case she ever needs a night off." Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

"Ok, now that is settled what was the other things about some news that you needed to tell us?" Thea asked.

Laurel looked at Tommy and he nodded, and Laurel turned to the group and held up her left hand. "Tommy and I got engaged last night." Laurel said.

"I am so happy for you Sis. There is nothing like it. Trust me." Sara said and then the rest of the team came up and congratulated Tommy and Laurel.

"Ok, so what is the plan for tonight?" Laurel asked.

"Looks like it is a slow night. We will just go out on patrol right now and if anything comes up Barbara and Tommy will let us know." Oliver said.

"Let's suit up then." Sara said and everyone went to suit up.

The team had been out for several hours and they hadn't had much to do except for a bank robbery and busting up a few drug sells. They all went back to the bunker and decided to train for a while before going home.

The next day was Quentin's first debate for mayor and Thea was going to help him prepare. Quentin had asked Thea to be his campaign manager since Sara had told him that she was good at that kind of stuff in the old timeline. Sara had also told her father that is he won, he should hire Thea as his Deputy Mayor or Chief of Staff.

The debate seemed to have gone well for Quentin, but they were not sure if they made up any ground in the polls though. The next stop for the day was to go to the bay and help the group of people that were there to clean it up.

Oliver, Sara, Thea, Laurel, and Tommy were all there to help as well. They were all very surprised when Damian Darhk walked up to the group and asked to speak to Quentin alone.

"I would like to put myself behind you in your campaign. After the debate, it looks like you made up some ground. I would like to discuss some policies with you though." Darhk said.

"Well, Mr. Darhk, I am listening." Quentin said.

"Ok, I would like you to stop working on cleaning up the bay. I am using some of the plant life in it to help make the world a cleaner place. I would also like you to stop the new railroad tracks from being completed. I just don't think that it is in the best interest of the city." Darhk said.

"You bring up some good points, but if I stopped everything that you want me to, it will cause a decline in the number of people that visit our city, and what is best for the city is what I am interested in." Quentin said.

Darhk didn't look very happy with this answer. "I will give you some time to thank about it. Once you have made a decision, be sure to call me." Darhk said as he gave Quentin a business card with his number on it.

Quentin walked back over to the team and told them what the conversation was about. Sara then told them all what would probably happen once Quentin turned down Darhk's offer.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Quentin asked.

"You need to do what you would do, as if we were not being threatened daddy." Sara said.

"Ok, I will turn down his offer. What will happen next?" Quentin asked.

"He will most likely attack the Christmas party. He will most likely try to take me and Laurel hostage, but we will have a plan for that. That will be when we take him down." Sara said.

"Ok, so we just have to be the bait is what you are saying?" Laurel asked.

"Yep. Is that ok with you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, it is. He won't be able to use his powers against us anyways." Laurel said.

"Exactly. So, let's go get prepared for this and make sure we have everything lined up the way we want it. He will never know what hit him." Sara said as they all headed to the bunker.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Emiko asked.

"The campaign Christmas Party is in two days. Darhk will probably come there to threaten dad and he will most likely take Laurel and I hostage. Once that happens everyone else will come back here and suit up. Laurel and I will have trackers on so that you will know where we are at all times. Once you come after us, you will free us from where he has locked us up. You will need to work fast though, because he will be gassing us. If worse comes to worse, Laurel will use her cry to break the glass. After that, we take down Darhk." Sara said.

"Sounds like a plan. What about Ruve though?" Thea asked.

"She will either run once we take Darhk down or she will stay around to try and run this city into the ground. I am seriously thinking that she will run though. We will see when everything happens, and then we will make plans for that if we need to." Oliver said and everyone nodded since they now had a plan to take down Darhk.


	43. Chapter 43

Two day later at the campaign Christmas Party, everyone was seeming to be having a good time. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Tommy were talking with each other while Thea and Roy were at another area of the room talking with some friends of Thea's from the Verdant. Emiko and Barbara were talking to two guys that they had just met at the party.

They next thing anyone else knew, there were the sound of guns going off and everyone got quiet. Darhk walked in with some of his men and said to Quentin, "I gave you a chance to do things my way Mr. Lance, now I will make you do it my way. I will be taking you daughters with me and I will call you with a location soon. Be there alone and your daughters might just survive the night." Darhk said as his men went to grab Sara and Laurel and lead them out of the building.

The rest of the team left right away and were at the bunker within five minutes. They all got changed into their suits and went to join Barbara and Tommy at the computers to see if the tracker was still working.

"Ok, so where do we need to go?" Oliver asked.

"It looks like an abandoned warehouse in the Glades. I will send the address to the GPS on you bikes." Barbara said.

"Thanks. Ok, let's go and end this." Oliver said and the rest of the team followed him out of the bunker.

The team got to the warehouse quickly and went to scope the place out. They saw that there were two men on the roof, and two by every entrance into the warehouse.

"So, what's the plan Green Arrow?" Blue Arrow asked.

"Blue Arrow and Arsenal, I want you to take the West Entrance. Black Arrow (Emiko), you take the East Entrance. I will take out the men on the roof and enter that way." Green Arrow said.

"Got it, boss." Arsenal said.

The team went their separate ways and took out the men who were guarding their way in. Once inside the warehouse they could see that there were probably ten guards, along with people in cells. Blue Arrow and Arsenal were closest to the cells, so they started getting people out and guiding them to the exits. They even found Laurel and Sara and got them out as well. They were surprised that they only had to take two men out to get all of the prisoners out. There must have really been something interesting going on in the other room.

While Sara and Laurel were outside, they found the bikes and found their suits waiting there for them. They changed and then re-entered the building so that they could get back into the fight.

"White and Black Canary are ready to get into the fight." Black Canary said as she entered the same way she had left the building earlier, while White Canary entered the East side with behind Emiko.

"Good. Let's see what is going on here first. Then we attack." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Everyone else said.

They watched as Darhk put a man in a cell and then turned some gas on and it ended up killing then man. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Arsenal asked.

"Let's get this over with before dad gets here." Black Canary said.

"I agree. Attack!" Green Arrow said through his comms.

The team moved in and they quickly took out the remaining eight guards that were left which just left Darhk to deal with. "He's mine." Green Arrow said as the others backed off and let them fight.

"Have not learned anything from the first time we met? You are no challenge for me with my powers." Darhk said as he tried to use his powers and they didn't work.

"What's wrong? Having performance issues? Don't worry it happens to the best of us." Green Arrow said.

"Well, it looks like you found a way to counter my magic. It doesn't matter anyways. I was trained by the League of Assassins." Darhk said.

"Unfortunately for you, so was I." Green Arrow said as he attacked Darhk.

The two fought for a while. Darhk was starting to lose because in the last couple of years he had been focusing on fighting people with his magic instead of his fighting skills, which was making him rusty.

"Well, it looks like my old friend taught you well. How did you get released if you don't mind me asking?" Darhk asked.

"Oh, that is an interesting story. I killed him." Green Arrow said.

"So, you are Ras now?" Darhk asked.

"No, I gave the ring to Nyssa, and she and Talia are both running the League now." Green Arrow said.

Green Arrow was finally getting the upper hand in the fight. Darhk was force to the ground and Green Arrow got him in a choke hold and looked towards White Canary who then approached them. White Canary struck Darhk in the face with her staff. This disoriented him enough for Green Arrow to let Darhk go. White Canary took Green Arrow's place getting Darhk in a choke hold. "This is for my sister." White Canary whispered and then she snapped Darhk's neck.

"We need to make sure that he stays dead. We either need to burn him or decapitate him." White Canary said.

"Well, we are going to destroy the warehouse anyways, so that no one can get their hands on what is in here. Let's burn him, then we can destroy the building." Green Arrow said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Green Arrow lit Darhk on fire and then they all went and placed charges throughout the warehouse and on their way out they looked at Darhk to make sure that he would have anybody to return to if someone tried to bring him back to life. "Ok, everything is good. Let's get out of here so we can destroy this place." White Canary said as they all exited the building and got a good distance away before they blew the warehouse.


	44. Chapter 44

Sara called Quentin and told him that she and Laurel were safe and that there was no reason to go to the meet with Darhk because he had been taken care of. They were going to stay at the warehouse until the police arrived and then he, Oliver and Tommy could come an pickup her and Laurel. Quentin agreed to that and went on to the police station so that he would be there when they arrived.

When they got to the police station now dressed in their closes that they were wearing to the Christmas party, the first person they saw was Quentin who gave them both hugs and said, "Thank God you two are alright."

"Were fine dad. We just have to answer a couple of questions and then we can go home." Sara said.

"You know for once I am glad that you are married to Queen. He came in handy tonight." Quentin said.

"He was never as bad as you made him out to be dad, you just couldn't stand the fact that he was rich. Plus, don't you trust me enough not to marry someone who would be bad for me?" Sara asked.

"I do. I just had a hard time seeing the man that you always saw in Oliver." Quentin said.

"Well, were going to go and answer these questions so that we can go home." Laurel said as she and Sara went to enter the room with the detectives who were interviewing them.

By the time they were done answering the questions Oliver and Tommy had arrived. Sara and Laurel walked up to their men and gave them a hug and then they left the police station to head home.

Once Sara and Oliver got home and got to their room, Sara looked at him and said, "You looked so hot kicking Darhk's ass tonight. I think I might have to reward you for saving me tonight." Sara said.

"I like where you mind is right now, but you know you never have to thank me for saving you." Oliver said.

"I know. It just seems like the right thing to do." Sara said.

"I won't turn you down, but I am not going to take this as a gift. We need to do this for love, not as some kind of thank you." Oliver said.

"Ok, I can agree to that. You know I love you more than anything on this Earth. That is why I came back in time in the first place." Sara said.

"Good to know. I love you too. Now let's finish what you started." Oliver said and they then made love for a few hours before falling to sleep.

The next day Sara woke up to see that Oliver was already out of bed and was not in the room. She got up and put her robe on and left the room as well and found Oliver in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning babe. How did you sleep." Oliver asked.

"I slept like a baby thanks to the way that you wore me out last night." Sara said with a wink.

"Good. So, what do you have planned today?" Oliver asked.

"Other than work later tonight, nothing." Sara said.

"Well, how about we go out for lunch and then we can just hand out until we have to be at work tonight. Oliver said.

"I like the sound of that. I know it is not a special place but how about we go to Big Belly Burger. I have a craving for that for some reason." Sara said.

"I won't ever turn down Big Belly Burger. Then maybe we can go to a movie after that." Oliver said.

"I haven't been to a movie in a while. I like that sound of that." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

When Oliver put the food in front of Sara, she lost her appetite and went running off to the bathroom. When she came back to the kitchen Oliver looked concerned. "Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am just not as hungry as I thought I was." Sara said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just nauseous for a few minutes." Sara said.

"Ok. Let me know if something changes." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

Sara had an idea what was going on so when she was done with breakfast, she went to take a shower so that she could go and get the supplies that she needed. Thirty minutes later she was back at the apartment and she was peeing on a stick.

She was nervous. She didn't know if she was ready for this if the test was positive. The timer went off on her phone and she looked at the test and just as she had suspected, she was pregnant.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this yet, but I am still happy anyways." Sara said to herself.

It was now time to leave and meet Oliver at Big Belly Burger. She was going to go on and give him the happy new. When she walked into the restaurant, she got really nervous. "Sara, you look nervous. Are you sure you are ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I am a little nervous, but I am happy. I have something to tell you." Sara said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I was not really ready for this, but I am happy about it. Oliver we are going to be parents in about eight months. I am pregnant." Sara said with a smile.

"This is great news Sara. I get to be with you the whole time and be with the baby for their whole life as well. That is something that I messed with William." Oliver said.

"I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful father Oliver. I am more so worried about me more than anything. I don't know if I would be a good mother." Sara said.

"You will be great. I remember when you used to babysit when we were younger, and you were always so good with those kids. I have no doubt that you will be a great mother." Oliver said.

"Thanks Ollie. Now let's eat this food so that we can get to the movie on time. Like I said, it has been a while since I have been to a movie and I do not want to be late." Sara said and Oliver nodded as they ate their food and left to go to the movie.


	45. Chapter 45

A couple of weeks later, Sara had her first appointment with the doctor to see how the baby was doing. They had not said anything to anyone yet about the baby because they wanted to know that everything was alright before they made the announcement. The doctor told them that everything looked to be good so far, so they made the decision that it was now time to tell everyone about the baby.

They invited Moira, Quentin, Dinah, Thea, Laurel, Barbara, Roy, Tommy, and Emiko over for dinner so that they could make the announcement.

"Not that I don't enjoy the meal, but why did you need us all to meet up tonight?" Thea asked.

"Well, we have some good news. I was just come out and say it. I am pregnant." Sara said.

Everyone got up to hug the couple and tell them congratulations. Once that was done everyone sat back down and they started to talk about the baby and other things that had been going on in their lives as well.

Once Dinah, Moira and Quentin had left, they started to talk about the team. "What are you going to do while you are pregnant? I mean we all know you can't go back in the field right now." Laurel said.

"Laurel makes a good point. If the White Canary is out for nine months, people will get suspicious and they might even think that it is you somehow." Barbara said.

"We haven't really gotten that far yet. I guess we were lucky that we have it so that people can take time off every now and then. It might make that easier to explain." Sara said.

"But you will be missing for nine or more months. That's a little to long for it to go unnoticed." Emiko said.

"I know what we can do. It will probably take some work, but I think it is doable." Oliver said.

"What would that be?" Thea asked.

"Well, we have three other women on the team. You will take turns going out as White Canary. It will have to be done like you said so that people don't get suspicious." Oliver said.

"Ok, the only one here who can pull that off is Laurel. Her hair is blonde just like Sara's and their eyes look close enough that they could maybe pass as the same person. Emiko and I have dark hair and Emiko even has brown eyes. So, what's your plan for that?" Thea asked.

"Well, there are these things called wigs and also contacts for Emiko. I think we can make it work." Oliver said.

"Ok, we will try it for now and see how it goes. So, I guess we better get to the bunker so that we can get out on patrol." Laurel said and they all left the apartment.

When the team got to the bunker, they all changed into their suits and got ready to leave for patrol. Sara stayed in the bunker with Barbara and Tommy. This is what Sara was really going to hate because she wanted to be out in the field with the others, but she knew that she couldn't with the baby.

"Ok, teach me how to do something here so that I don't lose my mine." Sara said to Barbara and Barbara nodded and started to teach her how to hack.

She picked up hacking pretty quickly and now she knew that if Barbara wasn't in on some nights that she would be able to take care of it. She learned a lot from just watching Barbara work. Finally, she thought she knew enough that she could do this on her own, so Barbara let Sara take over at the computer and put her new skills to work.

The team entered the bunker a little while later looking pleased that everything seems to be good in the city. Since Darhk had been taken down the city seemed to be slowly getting back too normal. They just hoped that it stayed that way.

"Let's go home and get some rest. We have all worked hard tonight." Oliver said as everyone went and changed into street clothes and left for the night.

The next day was Quentin's first debate. Ruve Darhk seemed that she would not be leaving the race, so Quentin still wasn't able to run unopposed. They didn't know why Ruve was still around, but they knew that it couldn't be good. Either Hive was still active, or she has found someone else to work with.

"How the hell is she even still in the race? We thought she would run once her husband was dead, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Barbara does some digging into Ruve and see what you can find on her." Oliver said as they all got seated so the debate could start.

"You got it Oliver." Barbara said through the comms.

The debate had actually gone well, and it looked like Quentin had done his job and answered all of the questions to the best of his ability. Later that night on the news, Sara and Oliver saw that the polls showed that Quentin was up by a big margin. It looked like people trusted Quentin more than they do Ruve.

"I don't want to get my hopes up just yet, but it looks like dad is doing pretty good with this. He always knows what to say and he had been completely truthful with all of his answers." Sara said.

"What's wrong? You look worried about something." Sara said.

"I just have a bad feeling about Ruve still being around. It's probably nothing but I need to know for sure before I dismiss these thoughts." Oliver said.

"I understand. It doesn't sit right with me either. Hopefully Barbara will dig something up soon and then you can, so we know one way or the other." Sara said.

"Ok, enough about that. Let's go get some sleep because I need my beauty sleep. Sara said.

"Babe, you are always beautiful even when you might not be getting enough sleep." Oliver said.

"Way to butter me up babe. Let's go to bed but before we go to sleep, I am going to have my way with you." Sara said and winked at Oliver as they both went to the bedroom.


	46. Chapter 46

Barbara's digging into Ruve Darhk had brought up some disturbing news. It looked like Darhk's underlings needed to be taken out as well. It was obvious that Ruve is now the head of HIVE and that meant that she would need to be exposed along with their plan.

"What was the point of HIVE when we fought them before?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Darhk wanted to destroy the earth and then rebuild it in his image. He built a bubble-like city underground so that he and all of the people who were willing to follow him would be safe. He unleashed every nuke in the world, y'all were just able to stop all of them but one." Sara said.

"So, what do we need to do next?" Laurel asked.

"Find the bubble city and destroy it, then they will have nowhere to go, and they might call the whole things off." Sara said.

"Ok, Barbara see if you can find a place that this city can hide underground. Also, see if you can find out who the HIVE members are." Oliver said.

"I will let you know when I have something. Why don't y'all go home and I will let you know what I find tomorrow." Barbara said and everyone left.

When they got home Oliver and Sara sat down and decided to watch a movie. The picked out The Dark Knight Rises. As they were watching the movie, they saw the part about the bad guys living in the subway under the city and it gave them an idea of where the bubble city might be.

Oliver picked up his phone to call Barbara. "Hey, I was watching a movie and I had an idea. Check under the Glades. It would be perfect place for something like this." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it would be perfect. I will let you know what I find." Barbara said.

"So, how about after we destroy this bubble city and what remains of HIVE, we take a trip to Central City and see William. It has been a while since you have seen him." Sara said.

"I like that idea. He can also meet his new stepmom. He will love you." Oliver said and Sara couldn't help but smile at that.

"Maybe we can stop by STAR Labs as well and see if we can get some upgrades to our suits. Both of ours are getting a little worn out." Sara said.

"Yeah, and these bad guys are always coming up with new bullets that will be able to get through our suits before to long. I actually heard rumors of a bullet being made that is like acid. Even if it just nicks you, it will burn through you like acid." Oliver said.

"What dumbass would come up with something like that? It must be something to deal with us because we are the only one who have the equipment that stops armor piercing rounds right now, so they need another way to get to us." Sara said.

"Most likely. So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I have the day off from the club so I might just go to the bunker and see what is going on there. Might work on my hacking a bit. Might as well learn as much as I can while I will be out of commission for a while." Sara said.

"Sounds good. Let's go to sleep so we will be able to function tomorrow because we have been having some late nights lately and you need to sleep for the baby." Oliver said and Sara nodded as they went to the bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day Sara enters the bunker and finds that Barbara is at the computer looking at what looked like the blueprints for some kind of dome. "Hey. What have you got there?" Sara asked.

"Blueprints for the dome under the ground that HIVE is building. It looks massive, like it is as big as most of the Glades. How have we not realized that this is under the ground?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know, but for it to be this big, they must have been working on it for years. I mean who knows, they could have been starting it right after Merlyn was going to do his undertaking. It is just too big to have been built in the last year that we have been dealing with them. I will go and tell Ollie what you found." Sara said as she left to go to the club to find Oliver.

When Sara got to the club the bouncer let her right on by and she walked to Oliver's office and he could tell that it was not good news when she walked in.

"So, I am guessing that Barbara found something, and it must not be good by the look on your face." Oliver said.

"You are right about that. There is a dome right below us and it pretty much takes up the whole area of the Glades. They must have been working on this for years." Sara said.

"That is disturbing. I was hoping that we could destroy the place, but if it takes up that much area and we destroy it, it will cause the Glades to be destroyed as well." Oliver said.

"Yeah, so what should we do?" Sara asked.

"What happened before?" Oliver asked.

"A guy that was after Darhk went down there and destroyed it and took most of what was left of the Glades with it. It didn't cause as much damage because half of the Glades was already gone because of the Undertaking." Sara said.

"Yeah, we can't do that this time because it was destroy the whole area of the Glades. Maybe we can just find a way to cause the doors to be blocked so that people can't get down there. If people are already living, there we will have to get them out first because it will trap them in." Oliver said.

"I think we need to get a bug into one of HIVE's meetings and see what we can find out. Maybe plant something on Ruve." Sara said.

"I like the way you think. Go and talk to Barbara and see what she can do with that and then we will make a plan after knowing what their plan is." Oliver said and Sara nodded as she left to go back to the bunker to get Barbara working on the bug.


	47. Chapter 47

A week later Quentin and Ruve were having another debate for the mayor of Star City. Quentin really seemed to know what the people wanted because after the debate he had an even bigger lead over Ruve in the polls. As the debate was over the two candidates got together and shook hands, which allowed Quentin to slip the bug in her pocket so that the team could listen in on any meetings that HIVE had.

They had some luck with that as it seemed the Ruve went right to the bubble city and had a meeting with the other members of HIVE. Through the bug, the team found out that HIVE was about a month away from moving people into the city so that they could start up with their plan of blowing up the world.

"Ok, so it looks like all of the members of HIVE are already living in the dome. We just need a plan to destroy the place before any innocents are taken there to live." Oliver said.

"I might have an idea about that." Barbara said.

"What's your idea?" Sara asked.

"The west wall of the dome is right next to the bay. You can blow a hole in that wall and it will flood the place." Barbara said.

"That is actually a good idea. I don't know why we didn't think of it earlier." Oliver said.

"So, when are we planning on doing this? They are all there now. If we let any of them live, they can just start this up all over again. They are too dangerous to be left alive." Sara said.

"I am fine going to do it now, but I will let everyone have a say in this. If you want to wait for tomorrow just let me know." Oliver said.

"Let's do it now." Thea said.

"I agree." Laurel said.

"I am with them, let's do it now." Roy said.

"I agree. Get it over with now." Emiko said.

"You know how I feel about it." Sara said.

"Ok, so I guess we are doing this tonight." Oliver said.

"What's about Dark's daughter?" Barbara asked.

"Shit, I didn't think about that." Oliver said.

"What are your thoughts on this Sara? You are from the future after all." Laurel asked.

"She was evil for a little while, but she changed, and she worked with the team that I was working with and we became pretty good friends." Sara said.

"Ok, so we save her. I will go and get the girl while the rest of you set the charges." Oliver said and everyone nodded in agreement.

The team found what looked like a storm drain that was out of place and then knew that it was most likely the entrance to the dome. They entered the dome and were surprised at how real everything looked there. There were so many houses. This place could house half of the city at least.

The team separated and Oliver went to go and get the girl and Emiko followed him. "Hey, what's going on? You are supposed to be helping the others." Oliver said.

"I thought you could use a hand. I am pretty good at using stealth, just like you. The others haven't really learned that yet. I won't get in your way. I promise." Emiko said.

"Ok. You know Sara is pretty good at the stealth thing as well, but she is out of commission for a while. I guess we need to work on that with the rest of the team. Let's go and get the girl so we can get out of here." Oliver said.

Oliver and Emiko found the house that the Darhks were living in and they snuck in and found Nora's room. They didn't want her to make any noise, so they gave her enough tranquilizer to last until they got her out of the dome. They left the house and started running for the entrance to the dome.

When Oliver and Emiko got to the entrance, they saw that Laurel, Thea and Roy were waiting there for them. They all left the dome and once they were back on the streets of the Glades, Oliver pulled out the detonator and pushed the button and the charges blew.

Oliver got on the comms with Barbara and asked, "Can you tell if this worked or not?"

"Yes, the camara that you set up is showing that the dome is filling up really fast. The members of HIVE are scrambling trying to find a way out, but they won't because the entrance is already covered." Barbara said.

"I really do hate that we had to do this to some of those people, but if we left them alive, who knows what they would have done next." Oliver said.

"It was really the only option. Get Nora to the police station and then come back here and we will all call it a night." Sara said.

After Oliver dropped Nora off at the front door of the police department, still passed out, he returned to the bunker to see that it was only Barbara and Sara still there.

"So, what do we have to look forward to next?" Oliver asked.

"Well, if everything is still the same, you will come up against a man named Prometheus. You beat the shit out of him a few times, but you always had to let him go because he always had something on you. Like one time he had your girlfriend, the next time he had William. He really beat you mentally." Sara said.

"Well, we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen then." Oliver said.

"I think it will work out better if we all stay close to each other. That's what happened last time. He knew your schedules and he picked you off one by one, until only you were left, and he had everyone taken to Lian Yu for your final battle." Sara said.

"Sounds like staying together might be for the best until we finish this guy off. We will talk to the others tomorrow. It will be just like it was at the beginning, when we all lived in the same place. I guess we can move back in there since everyone else is still there." Oliver said.

"Yeah, that would probably be the easiest way to do this. We will get this straight tomorrow. Let's go home and get some rest." Sara said as they both left the bunker.


	48. Chapter 48

Oliver and Sara were getting ready for their trip to Central City to see William and while they were there, they were also going to see Dinah. It had been a while since Oliver had seen William and he wanted William to meet his new stepmother and also to know that he was going to be a big brother.

They also were going to talk to the team before they left so that they could get everything straight about there next bad guy. Oliver and Sara walked into the bunker and Thea asked, "What's with the meeting when you guys are about to leave town?"

"We needed you to know about our next bad guy. He knows who we all are, and he is very skilled. Don't go anywhere by yourself. He will be waiting for something like that. Also, when we get back, we think it would be a good idea to have all of us under one roof so that we know everyone is safe and together at night." Sara said.

"Is this guy really that good? I mean we haven't had to take this much precaution with other bad guys." Laurel said.

"He was in the last timeline because he knew who everyone was, but no one knew who he was. He was always ahead of Ollie and his team. Every time Ollie thought he had him stopped he had some kind of backup plan that enabled him to get away because he knew what he was doing. That is why we all need to stay together so that he can't catch one of us alone." Sara said.

"Ok. I can agree with that. So, we will all be living together again when you get back to town then?" Thea asked.

"Yep. We will be back on Sunday night. We will see y'all later." Oliver said as he and Sara left the bunker and then went to the train station so that they could go to Central City.

When they arrived in Central City Oliver went to rent a car and then they went to Samantha and William's house.

Oliver knocked on the door and William answered the door and said, "Hey dad, you and your friend can come in."

"Thanks buddy. So, what have you been up to lately?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, not much. Just School and playing baseball." William said.

"That sounds like fun. Do you happen to have a game this weekend?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I have one tomorrow. Are you going to be here tomorrow?" William asked.

"I sure am. I would like to come an watch you play." Oliver said.

"I would like that too." William said as Samantha walked into the room.

"He plays tomorrow at six. It will be good to see you there Oliver. Good to see you again Sara." Samantha said.

"You too. We will be there. So, what do you two have planned for the day?" Sara asked.

"Not much. We were going to go to the park for a while if you would like to join us." Samantha said.

"I think we could do with some exercise. Don't you Ollie?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can." Oliver said.

"Not that I have a problem with it or anything, but normally Oliver just comes by himself except for the first time he visited. So, what's going on?" Samantha asked.

"Well, we have two things that we need to tell you. First is that William has a new stepmother." Oliver said and William looked at Sara and then gave her a hug.

"Congratulations!" Samantha said as she hugged Sara as well.

"And Second. How do you feel about being a brother William?" Oliver asked.

"I think it would be great to have a brother or a sister. I would be the best big brother ever." William said.

"Well, I am glad that you see it that way, because you are going to be a big brother in about eight months." Sara said.

"Really, I can't wait to meet the baby. Do you know what it is going to be yet?" William asked.

"No, not yet. We should know after the next visit to the doctor." Sara said.

They all talked for a bit longer and then they all went to the park. After they had walked around for a little while with William and Samantha, Oliver and Sara left to go and see Dinah.

When Dinah opened the door so hugged both Sara and Oliver and let them into the house. "It is good to see you two. I was so happy to hear that the two of you were married. I hope you will stay here tonight so that we can catch up." Dinah said.

"That was the plan. Thanks for letting us stay here mom." Sara said.

"It's no problem. So, how is everything going in Star City?" Dinah asked.

"Everything is good. We just need a quick vacation before we get to busy." Oliver said.

"Well, I am sure the club keeps you quite busy, but I wouldn't think it would be that busy being that you are the boss and all." Dinah said.

"Yeah, sometimes running your own business is more work than you think it would be when you first start up your business." Oliver said.

"I see your point. Sara, I don't know what it is, but something looks different with you then normal. You seem to be happier than I have seen you in a while and you also seem to have a little bit of a glow." Dinah said.

"Well, that is one of the reasons why we came out as well. We are going to have a baby. I am about a month to a month and a half pregnant." Sara said.

"Oh my God. Congratulations." Dinah said as she hugged her daughter and then Oliver.

"I think this calls for a celebration. I hope you feel up to going out for dinner tonight. I don't have anything here. I will go to the grocery store tomorrow and get something for dinner tomorrow." Dinah said.

"It might have to be an early or late meal. We are going to watch Ollie's son William play baseball at six." Sara said.

"I can work around that. Just let me know if you want it early or late." Dinah said.

"We will let you know tomorrow." Sara said as they all talked for a while before they decided where they were going to go for their celebratory dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

The next day Oliver and Sara made a visit to STAR Labs to see their friends there. They thought that it would be the perfect time to get some upgrades done on their suit while they were in town. Sara would have to do hers now before she started to show. Cisco came into the cortex and looked at their suits and said, "I have something that I have been working on that will stop most bullets. I will start with these two suits, then I will either make new suits for the rest of your team or just upgrade them. We will see which is the best idea once I get a look at their suits."

"That sounds good. I am just getting you to do mine now so that it will be there when I am ready to go back in the field." Sara said.

"Ok, but why wouldn't you be in the field?" Caitlin asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Anyways, there is something else that I would like to see. I hear you have a prison in the basement of this place." Sara said.

"Yeah, we can give you a tour if you like. We only have one meta down there to begin with." Barry said.

"Yeah, I know." Sara said and the three Central City heroes looked at each other nervously.

"We will also be taking your prisoner with us when we leave town tomorrow." Sara said.

"Why would we do that?" Oliver asked.

"You will know why when you see who it is." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"I think we can agree to that as long as you can keep her straight." Barry said.

"Don't worry about that. I know how to take care of her." Sara said.

They all went down to the loop of the particle accelerator where Team Flash kept their prisoner and opened the blast door. "I want to go by myself. I will talk to her and let you know when to open the door again." Sara said as she entered the area and Cisco closed the door behind her.

When Sara walked up to the cell that she was looking for she found a familiar face.

"Hello, Laurel." Sara said.

"Oh, so my sister on this earth is a goody two shoes. What a waste." Laurel said.

"I am a good guy now. I didn't used to be though." Sara said.

"So, what happened then?" Laurel asked.

"I was a part of the League of Assassins. I had to kill to survive. Not to different from you, if you ask me." Sara said.

"I guess we have a little bit more in common then I thought. How did you get rid of the darkness? That is the hardest part for me. I want out of this life, but it just keeps dragging me back in." Laurel said.

"I never really did get rid of it. I just surround myself with good people and they keep me straight. I am willing to give you that chance if you want." Sara said.

"I would like that, but how will we pull that off being that there will be two of me. We can't exactly say that we are twins, because people would know about me if that was the case." Laurel said.

"That is easy to fix. L Corp has been working on a technology that can make an image of another face on someone, so they aren't noticed as an alien. I don't see why we can't use that to make you look different." Sara said.

"I think I will try this for now. Like I said, I have been looking for a way out for a while. Who better to help me than my sister?" Laurel said.

"Ok, I will get you out of here then. Hey Cisco, call Supergirl and ask if she can get one of those image things from Lena Luthor and bring it here." Sara said.

"On it." Cisco said over the comms as he we to make the call.

Sara opened the cell with Laurel in it and let her out. They just talked for a while until Cisco got back and said that he had the device. Cisco opened the blast doors and Oliver was surprised at what he saw.

"What the hell is Laurel doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you don't know about the multiverse yet." Sara said.

"Yeah, there are an infinite number of earths out there. They all take up the same area they just are on different Frequencies." Cisco said.

"So, this Laurel is from another earth?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. She tried to kill me last year." Barry said.

"Sorry about that red. I really am. I just scared of Zoom and the only way not to get killed was to do what he wanted." Laurel said.

"It's ok, but we will have our eyes on you." Barry said and Laurel nodded.

"Ok, so get to work on our suits. We will be back tomorrow to see if you are done." Oliver said and Cisco nodded.

"So, where are we going?" Laurel asked.

"We are going to a baseball game and then we are having dinner with mom." Sara said and Laurel nodded.

As they were leaving STAR Labs, Laurel used the image device to put a new face on and they went to the baseball game. Once Oliver talked to William for a while the three of them headed to Dinah's house to eat dinner. They decided to go to sleep early because they had an early morning the next day.

The next morning the three of them were on the train back to Star City. They didn't know how the team was going to react to this new Laurel. Laurel still had the face that the image device gave her earlier on.

"So, you can make a new name, or you can go with Dinah or something like that because we can't call you both Laurel. So, what do you think?" Sara asked.

"I think I need to go by something new. I am getting a clean slate here, so might as well go all the way with it." Laurel said and then they talked for a while about names that they thought would be good.

A/N: I am going to do this by votes. What do you think Laurel of earth 2 new name should be? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


End file.
